


We can't go BACK

by Buz_Toc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - High School, Beacon Hills High School, Horror, M/M, Teen Wolf, no happy ending
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buz_Toc/pseuds/Buz_Toc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills (universo alterno):<br/>"El pueblo donde nunca pasa nada. Uno se levanta cada mañana esperando que sea siempre un buen día mejor que el ayer. Nada importa, nada es cierto, nada tiene sentido."</p>
<p>Esta es la historia acerca de un niño que cruza el penúltimo año de la Elementary School  en Beacon Hills. Él como  el resto de los alumnos contemplan a travez de la ventana  el eminente llamado del fin cruzar el bosque. <br/>Los días son consumidos mientras los cadáveres brotan. Hay un fin, un terror, un romance, un enemigo, hay algo en bosque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Para empezar, es mi primer fic. Lo que van a leer a continuación es algo que nació dentro de una clase de Creación Literaria. Donde yo amo el Sterek pero propongo darle una perspectiva a esta historia a un muy joven Stiles en un universo alterno donde no cambia casi nada, (no hay hombres lodos) un ligero detalle. Pero serán remplazado por sucesos extraños en todo Beacon Hills.  
> Por en momento, gracias por leer y espero leer sus comentarios respecto a esta primera parte.

Esta mañana al despertar. Stiles tardo 10 minutos en salir de la cama si no fuera por el grito de su padre con el desayuno listo y su deber de cumplir con el colegio, él podría dormir hasta la cena. Afuera el invierno esta apunto de acabar y la nieve casi había desaparecido por completo pero el manto blanco era reemplazado por corrientes interminables de viento que azotan las calles de Beacon Hills.  
Las ramas de los árboles no tienen más hojas mientras el cielo sigue gris arriba del chico con la cabeza rapada cargando su mochila sobre sus hombros rumbo al colegio.  
El fin de semana él gran Sheriff le obsequio un kit para escalar montañas para las próximas vacaciones, sabe que su padre nunca le dejara escalar una pendiente solo, buen, por ahora no.  
El timbre suena y aunque corra lo más rápido que pueda, le causa pavor tropezar, caer y que los del último grado se rían de él por el resto del año. Pero no, al entrar al salón las risas, los murmullos y el escándalo dentro indican que no es el último en llegar, porque un tal profesor de química de la primera hora no es conocido por llegar a la hora exacta de la clase. Su cuerpo es sacudido por un suspiro seguido por unas pasos en busca de un sitio y es un brazo levantado con una mano de dedos estirados y una voz que dice:  
-¡Stiles! ¡Aqui Stiles!  
Aquella voz tan chillona que lograba atravesar el mar de ruido que pertenecía a Scott. Todos sabemos que le conocía desde que tiene memoria y desde la primera vez que escucho su nombre le pareció gracioso para aquellos ojo de cachorro donde ¿quién no puede decirle no? Cada vez que Stiles llegaba tarde Scott le guardaba un sitio cerca de la ventana junto a él.  
-Las probabilidades que hoy sea un buen día son muchas.  
Dijo con una pese en la voz acompañado de la ironía típica en Stiles.  
-¿Has escuchado lo que le sucedió a la señora Miller?  
-Nop… aun que no creo que sus hijos de norte les importe una cuchara lo que le sucede a esa vieja mujer.  
Respondía mientras tomaba asiento y preparaba su cabeza para una rápida siesta.  
-La han encontrado muerta, si, muerta pero no a causa de un infarto. Ha sido asesinada.  
-¿Cómo?  
Había pescado la atención de Stiles, no porque tenga interés sobre asesinos en serie o cuerpos mutilados, no. Lo que sucedía era que vivían en Beacon Hills el pueblo más aburrido del mundo donde las noticias más relevantes hablan sobre gatitos atrapados en azoteas y árboles muy altos. Donde no hay habitante que disfrute de ese pequeño espacio en el país reunido de paz, bueno, casi todos.  
-Dice mi mamá que encontraron el cadáver dentro de la cocina ¿sabes que fue lo mas raro? Que la cabeza fue separado del resto del cuerpo, al parecer fue ayer al medio día cuando estaba preparando la comida.  
-Espera ¿Pero él asesino? ¿la policía? mi papá… el no llego anoche solo hasta la mañana de hoy.  
-La policía dice que fue un lobo.  
-¿un lobo?  
-Si.  
Stiles perdido la mirada por un segundo dejando naufragar su mente.  
-yo también no me lo creo, los lobos no entran a casas y tampoco degüellan gente.  
Decía Scott esperando una respuesta pero solo otro momento en que Stiles se encuentra desconectado con este planeta  
-Mi mamá dice que esos cortes son imposibles con los dientes de un lobo, ahora que ha llamado a un forense, se estarán planteando la idea de un hombre suelto con una sierra en la mano o algo así ¿Me copias?  
Scott empezaba a estar preocupado por la ausencia mental de Stiles, el niño hiperactivo que siempre tiene algo que decir ahora mantenía un silencio absoluto. Scott ahora estaba asustando cuando de un momento a otro Stiles movió los labios.  
-…no sé que decir, más que…  
Sin terminar la idea que tenia en mente o el comentario para relajar el momento, es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrir y cerrar acompañado de una ronca voz en su tono más sutil como para dormir un bebe.  
-Niños…- Decía Harris frente la clase. -Tomen asiento.  
Tenia un aspecto un poco más cansado de lo normal y el que estuviera aclarando la garganta era indicio sobre el discurso que tenia preparado.  
-Supongo que todos saben lo sucedido con la señora Miller…  
Todos movieron la cabeza dejando claro que si.  
-Bueno, los profesores hemos llegado a un acuerdo y con ayuda del condado…-  
Y su mirada recorría todo el salón posando sus ojos en un punto fijo sin mirar a nadie.  
-aplicarán un toque de queda en todo Beacon Hills. Un criminal anda suelto por las calles de nuestro pueblo, esto es para la seguridad de los alumnos . Les enviaremos a sus padres una nota donde se explicara esto, tanto precauciones para sus hogares implementado por el condado.

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

La señorita Méndez se dedicaba a escribir y escribir ecuaciones sobre el pizarrón mientras que a Stiles le aburre la clase de matemáticas él siempre ha escogido un sitio cerca de la ventana. Dentro de los salones de clases de la escuela del pueblo de Beacon Hills se caracterizan por tener grandes ventanales del tamaño casi de una pared y en este caso a Stiles le ha tocado estar en uno de sus salones favoritos donde estos ventanales dan a una de las mejores vistas, hacia el bosque que frente a la ventana comienza después de la cima de una colina de verdes pastizales.  
Especialmente hoy el bosque se encuentra rodeado de una ligera niebla que se extiende en todo el horizonte de la colina, lo suficiente para distraer a Stiles y jugar con las ilusiones de esta niebla con un tono mas gris en lo profundo del bosque. 

De pronto, un bramido atravesó el bosque, un rugido estridente hizo temblar los cristales y todos los niños se llevaron las manos al los oídos intentando protegerse del estruendoso sonido que sonaba similar al chirrido de unos engranes de una maquina muy, muy grande. Pero solo Stiles se quedo inmóvil viendo como de las profundidades entre tronco y tronco avanzaba una centelleante luz roja pegada a la silueta de una figura distorsionada que sumergía entre las tinieblas. Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo tratando de dar una explicación a lo que vean sus ojos.  
Él apoyo sus manos en el marco de la ventana y sus ojos buscaron cualquier movimiento en aquella espesa niebla, no era el único con el rostro pegado al cristal pero el miedo empezaba a brotar en los niños pegados al cristal y los que se encontraban escondidos en un rincón. Era como una gran bestia atravesando el bosque con un movimiento de varias patas movimiento sonoro de una maquina a la cual le hacia falta aceite. 

El momento se esfumo, sea lo que fuera que cruzo la colina había desaparecido. Mientras la señorita Mendez aun seguía de pie detrás del escritorio con la mira perdida en el bosque cuando el grito proveniente ahora de lo profundo de los pasillos, provoco un efecto domino en toda la escuela. Pronto un grito seguido de otro grito ahora del otro lado del pasillo en cambio otros retumbaban entre las paredes dando señal que provenía de los salones. Puso de vuela la conciencia a la señorita Mendez pero su tiempo de reacción fue demasiado tarde e intentar calmar a los niños de su clase era imposible, el miedo había cubierto a todos los niños colegio de Beacon Hills . Stiles vio como Scott se encogía sobre sus rodillas dejando de lado la silla y bajo la mesa sacaba su inhalador. Un ataque de asma penso y volteo a ver el bosque pero nada.

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…


	2. Encontramos un cadáver en el Bosque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay un cambio. No es la historia pero si en la forma de contarla, desde ahora en adelante será en Primera persona porque me resulta mas fluido que nada. Disfrute escribiendo este "primer" capitulo.   
> Por favor, dejen sus comentarios sobre sus expectativas de este fic.   
> *Perdón por lo errores ortográficos pero he escrito demasiado apresurado que aveces las palabras que no termino de escribir la computadora hace o aveces hace cambios, ligeros cambios así que no olviden decirme.

Definitivamente hoy no es un buen día, en primer lugar porque “algo” apareció del otro lado de la venta en la cima de la colina donde comienza el bosque y si ese “algo” no hubiera provocado esos estruendosos sonidos no hubiera sucedidos nada. Nos sacaron hacia la zona de evacuación. Lydia una chica que estaba de camino al “baño” se le ocurrió salir de la escuela así sin más, pero la sorpresa se la llevo ella cuando decido que seria mejor escabullirse por la zona trasera de la escuela cuando aquellos chirridos llegaron ella corrió lo mas rápido que pudo con los brazos arriba y gritando por los pasillos.   
Sería un mentiroso si dijera que no tuve miedo, bueno, lo tuve y mucho. Dicen que hasta el mismísimo Jackson Wthittemore sucumbió al coro de gritos en un tono mas agudo que Lydia. Todo hubiera sido genial si no fuera porque Scott tuvo un ataque de asma mientras yo, mientras… yo, no lo recuerdo. Me congele observado como aquella “cosa”, fuera lo que fuera caminaba porque tenia patas y muchas patas aunque no lograba distinguir nada entre la neblina y me parece un poco estupido pero juraría que aquella “cosa” en lo que logre distinguir en esa espesa niebla tenia el aspecto de una arañan gigante.   
Un punto a mi favor es que un ataque de pánico no tuve. Escucho los zapatos de mi padre acercándose a mi. También han traído una ambulancia, sean formado algunos charcos a mi alrededor y tengo tantas ganas de saltar en ellos con Scott pero la Señorita Mendez lo llevo a enfermería y no tengo mas remedio de poner mi trasero en las escaleras de la entrada observado como los demás niños son recogidos por sus padres.   
-Stiles.  
-Papá.  
A un segundo de levantarme él me levanto de un abrazo. Por ser el Sheriff tuvo que venir a ver el caos del colegio, han decido cancelar las clases por este día y han pedido que nos recojan nuestros padres.   
-¿Estas bien?¿estas herido?¿ningún rasguño?   
me separaba de él para analizarme pero vi en sus ojos cansados lo asustados que estaba y no había razon para mentir.   
-Estoy bien, enserio. Ninguna rasguño por aquí o por allá.   
Y me volvía a abrazar. No podía negar que era un calor reconfortante y no sabia si decir lo que había visto. Tal vez no era un buen momento para decirle cuando el abrazo termino.   
-Nos vamos a casa pero antes tengo que hablar con tu director y con algunos de tus profesores ¿Ok?  
-sip.  
-¿Y Tus cosas?  
Rayos. Olvide mi mochila y mis ademas cosas dentro del salón y de seguro que entre todo ese caos estaban regadas por todo el suelo. Mire a mi padre y él después de un respiro, suspiro.   
-Anda, ve por ellas. Pero cuando termine te quiero dentro de la patrulla con el cinturón de seguridad puesto. ¿Entendido?   
Yo solo respondí con una sonrisa por el también lo hizo. Me estire y entre al edificio vacío. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…  
Los pasillos estaban totalmente vacíos y un frío me recorrió el cuerpo al recordar lo que dijo Scott. Tenia miedo que un hombre con una capucha negra y una sierra en la mano estuviera listo para atacar al final a la vuelta del pasillo donde se encontraban mis cosas. Acelere mis pasos pero solo provocaron un eco al fondo. Cruzo la puerta y para mi suerte estaban ahí, mis cosas. Mi mochila con la insignia de Batman y mi block de notas de pasta roja.   
Hecho un vistazo hacia la colina mientras guardo mi block como si de la nada volviera a cruzar esa “cosa”.  
Un “Zaz!” o el sonido de un lata al golpear el suelo, suena afuera del salón pero demasiado cerca aun proveniente del pasillo.   
No tengo miedo, estoy petrificado con mi mochila en un hombro mirando hacia la puerta esperando a que aparezca el hombre de la capucha negra y será ese momento en que saltare por la ventana, no me importa romper los cristales o que ellos me rompan a mi pero ya no quiero estar dentro de esta maldito salón.   
Otro “Zaz!” a fuera de la puerta suena y una lata rueda de un extremo de la puerta y se detiene a mitad de ella. Es el momento, alguien esta afuera, puedo escuchar sus pasos acercándose. Y atravesara el umbral de la puerta y vendrá por mi o por su lata de… ¿Frijoles?   
Entonces una figura aparece pero se detiene mientras trato de cerrar mis ojos. Mis piernas tiemblan, siento mi corazón latir a una velocidad mortal y entre una linea dela de visión distingo una chaqueta negra muy familiar. Bajo la cabeza y unas zapatillas deportivas gastadas es lo último que veo para luego abrir lentamente los ojos y me enfoque a la mirada que tiene sobre mi, ver esos ojos verdes sorprendidos y al mismo tiendo miedo de verme ahí parado completamente inmóvil. Era ese chico que si no me equivoco, de octavo grado.   
-Es mi lata.   
Dijo señalado la lata de frijoles. ¿Enserio? no me refiero a la lata sino encontrarlo ahí para como si fuera a quitarle su lata si no de una forma extrañamente ¿Lindo?  
Di un paso más y apenas tuvo la lata en sus manos salió rápidamente y comprendí que era momento de marcharme también. Coloque mi mochila entre mis hombros y salí tras de él como si fuera un ¿sospechoso? ¿Sospechoso de que? de tomar dos o mas latas. No. Al salir vi como tenia ahora mas latas de comida entre sus brazo que había sacado de su casillero. Su casillero, cierto, es su casillero   
y es la única razón por la que esta aquí cuando nadie mas esta. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento pero él desvío su atención a colocar las latas dentro de su mochila.Y comencé mi camino hacia afuera.   
Pero cuando me encontraba al otro extremo del pasillo di una vistazo al fondo para ver si seguía ahí o había comenzado a caminar pero nada, era como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…  
Ahora el colegio me daba escalofríos pero había despertado una gran curiosidad por saber adonde había ido eso chico de ojos verdes con ese cabello oscuro y revuelto. ¿Qué? tengo la sensación que algo no va tan bien.   
Mientras me acerco a la patrulla mi padre va llegando y por su mirada supongo que me preguntara: ¿Donde habías estado?.  
Y justo en ese instante antes de que articula la pregunta, las puertas por donde hace unos segundos atrás había salido se abren. Mostrando a chico y su mochila en la espalda.   
-Sube ya.   
Lo hago y cuando estoy cerrando la puerta, por la ventanilla logro ver al chico de cabellos negros revueltos subiendo a una bicicleta de un color rojo gastado y oxido en las cadenas. “Click” mi papá me puso el cinturón de seguridad sin que yo me diera cuenta. Mi miraba y luego miraba a travez de la ventanilla hacia aquel chico y cuando empezaba a bajar el cristal de la ventanilla mi papá saco la cabeza.   
-¡Hey! ¡Derek!  
Y aquel chico de ojos verdes con cabellos revueltos volteo a vernos mientras me hacia chiquito en mi asiento. Derek, pensé, se llama Derek.   
-Sube. Te daremos un aventon.  
-Gracias señ… Sheriff, pero no.   
Lo dijo con ese tono tímido pero audible y pensé que era una cosita frágil a pesar de su tamaño y edad, me parecía un… un lindo cachorro bajo la lluvia.   
-bueno hijo, anda con cuidado.  
Y volví hacerme grande esperando escuchar su respuesta pero solo Derek solo asintió con la cabeza. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…  
Una vez en la carretera rumbo a casa había estado pensando en Derek y sus latas de comida. ¿Las robo de la cafetería? ¿ Por qué haría eso? ¿Acaso era demasiado pobre? Por que tiene tinta de ser un chico demasiado serio para su edad.   
-¿No diras nada?  
La voz de mi padre me trajo de vuelta.  
-¿Estas bien?   
-Sip.  
Y se concentro en mirar a la carretera o mas bien en pensar en una pregunta más.   
-¿Eres amigo de Derek?   
¿Amigo de Derek? ¿Derek es mi amigo? ¿Derek es malo?   
-…no  
dije vacilando.   
-¿no?… bueno, no me sorprende. Es un chico bastante tímido.   
Exactamente pensaba lo mismo. Pero seguía callado algo que mi papá en otro tiempo agradecería.   
-Deberías tratar de ser su amigo.   
Algo me decía en la forma que mi papá pronunciaba esas palabras mirando hacia la carreta, que él y Derek ya se conocían. Pero para ser el Sheriff y un niño mas grande que yo y la forma que se conocían, no era las mas apropiadas. No me refiero a que Derek halla sido atrapado con las manos en las masa antes, de lo contrario, una mas obscura, un suceso terrible a Derek. Eso me hizo sentir triste. Yo había perdido a mi madre pero tenia el mejor padre del mundo. Y Derek era un niño muy solitario que apenas recorta verlo algunas veces los recesos solo, siempre solo. 

Ni un minuto le tomo a mi padre marcharse apenas al llegar a casa, al parecer lo necesitaban del otro lado del pueblo acerca de algo que no logre escuchar pero de seguro muy importante porque saliói demasiado rápido diciéndome que había comida dentro de la nevera y que tendría que calentarla. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…  
Terminando de comer, decidí que era mejor ir a ver a Scott, me fui sin despedirme. Salí de mi casa a una hora donde la noche estaba lejana. A si que en vez de usar mi bicicleta me fui a pie a casa de Scott. Jugaríamos su playstation o veríamos una película y olvidaríamos el incidente de la mañana.   
Cuando a un lado del camino encuentro una bicicleta roja entre los arbustos de una calle donde el bosque hace su entrada con el pueblo. No hay duda, es la bicicleta de Derek pero sin rastros de Derek como tampoco de una casa en una buena distancia y sin dudarlo atravieso los arbustos hacia el bosque, no sé porque lo hago o tal vez solo quiero ver a Derek y saber mas de él y como dijo mi padre, tratar de ser su amigo.   
Busco a mi alrededor y nada, avanzo mas de cien metros desde donde vi la bicicleta hacia lo profundo del bosque. ¿Qué le diré cuando lo encuentre? ¿O me encuentre él a mí? ¿Que hace en ten dentro del bosque dejando su bicicleta a un lado de la carretera? ¿No estará haciendo sus necesidades? Me detengo y pienso que no tiene sentido, hay sentido seguir mas adelante. Me doy vuelta hacia donde vine pero a mis primeros pasos de regreso escucho crujidos de ramas detrás de mi.   
-¿Derek?  
Digo para no voltear, ya son demasiados sustos los que llevo en un solo día.   
-¿Derek?  
Pero no hay respuesta. Estoy a punto de correr cuando otro crujido de ramas partiéndose me detienen, No habrá otro momento, el hombre de la capucha negra esta detrás de mi listo para asesinarme. Maldito Scott ¿por qué tenias que haber dicho eso? Ahora no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Me inclino para correr pero unas manos me bajan a la tierra para después arrastrarme hacia un tronco, intento gritar pero una de las manos me tapan la boca y mis ojos se encuentran con los ojos de Derek diciéndome que guarde silencio, o al menos es lo que pienso.   
-Shh!!  
-…mmshmd…  
Es inútil hablar, Derek es malo y va asesinarme aquí… otros crujidos se escuchan a cerca, demasiado cerca pero el tronco es demasiado grande para de donde proviene.  
-Shh..  
Mi corazón late a mil por mil. Recuerdo lo sucedido esta mañana, no puede ser, imposible.   
Esa “cosa” esta aquí.   
No quiero morir aquí así que me levando tirando a Derek y corro hacia la carretera pero a los 10 metros tropiezo con un bulto y caigo al suelo embarrado mi rostro de lodo. Levanto mi rostro e intento no mirara hacia tras pero lo hago y descubro que no es un bulto y tampoco un tronco, es…  
es… un cuerpo. Con el pecho abierto y el rostro desfigurado como si unas enormes cuchillas hubieran sido el arma de aquello… que no sé si es hombre o mujer. Derek me levanta y trata de decirme algo pero no dejo de mirar el cadáver.  
-¡Corre!  
Algo hace “click” en mi y me preparo para correr detrás de el cuando a unos 50 metros, observo como unas grandes patas metálicas y la figura de esa “cosa” se desvanecen en lo profundo del bosque en aquella extraña niebla. Esa “cosa” es horrorosa, al menos la parte logre ver de ella.   
Corriendo tras Derek. Él sube a su bicicleta pero yo no me detengo hasta estar del otro lado de la carretera sin mirar hacia ambos lados.   
-¡Cuidado!   
Grita Derek pero apenas logro escucharlo cuando el impacto de un auto me golpea mis costillas y me arrastra tantos metros porque todo se vuelve gris, gris oscuro, totalmente oscuro y pierdo la conciencia poco a poco mientras escucho como el claxon del auto se va apagando pero yo solo tengo miedo de que cuando cierre mis ojos no encuentre a nada de esa “cosa” en mis sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi primer Kudo fue de Togekiss_Castillo_deHale. Gracias.


	3. Mi primera pista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta la trayectoria de este fic. Espero subir un nuevo capitulo en esta semana. Algún error en los comentarios.

Despierto en una habitación completamente blanca y una cama suave. Intento levantarme pero un ligero dolor en mi costilla izquierda me para.  
-Stiles.  
Mi padre se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama. Me abrazó fuertemente y pude ver que traía unas grandes ojeras. Es seguro que casi no ha dormido nada.  
Entre sus preguntas sobre mi estado y por que esta ahí, solo puedo responder que iba a casa de Scott, que no puede despedirme de él y tampoco sabía como estaba después del ataque de asma… ¿Esta mañana? no, eso fue ayer. Mi padre me dijo que me darían de alto hoy en la noche, no me considero relativamente fuerte pero casi me arroya un auto después de lo sucedido con Derek. ¿Qué fue de Derek? ¿qué sucedió con el cadáver?  
-¿Recuerdas lo que viste en el bosque?  
Me pregunta mi padre e intuyo a que se refiere al cadáver. Le explico que al ver la bicicleta de Derek a un lado la carretera pensé podría hablar con él e intentar ser su amigo como había dicho pero al no encontrar a Derek, me retiro pero él sale de la nada ocultándome detrás de un trozo cuando escucho los crujidos de unas ramas, decido salir corriendo por el miedo y no avanzo mucho por tropezar con un “bulto”. Omito que lo que vi después de levantarme… salí corriendo sin mirar a ambos lados de la carretea, si venia un auto o no. Espero su reacción pero solo asiente y vuelve abrazarme mas fuerte. 

Al llegar a casa después de las ocho de la noche, pero antes en todo el recorrido del hospital a mi casa recargue mi cabeza en las ventanillas, las calles están casi vacías, casi ningún auto solo las patrullas hacia su recorrido. La gente se estaba tomando muy enserio el toque de queda. Era un profundo silencio, tan profundo que hacia que Beacon Hills pareciera un pueblo fantasma si no fueran por las luces encendidas las calles y casas. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…  
Me levanto para ir a clases, tomo una ducha caliente y el dolor de mi costilla ahora solo es una ligera molestia. Bajo a desayunar y mi padre tiene una taza de cafe en la mano. Él me llevara al colegio en la patrulla. De vuelta al camino miro a travez de la ventanilla hacia las calles donde sigo sin encontrar mucha gente.  
-La gente esta asustada.  
Dice mi padre con los ojos puestos en la camino ya cerca del colegio.  
-No quiero decir que yo tampoco lo este pero hay que mantener un orden. Solo quiero que te cuides. Vendré por ti a la salida y dale las gracias a Derek de mi parte.  
¿Derek? ¿qué le dijo a mi padre? Bajo y me despido de él. Y ahí en la entrada aun con la mano levantada diciendo adiós a mi padre, unos brazos cortos rodean mi pecho.  
-¿Scott?  
-Solo dime que te encuentras bien.  
-Sip, estoy bien hasta podría decir mejor que tú.  
Rompo el abrazo para voltear a verlo y tiene puesta esa cara de cachorro de siempre con los ojos cristalinos.  
-Estoy bien Scott, solo fue un ligero golpe en mis costillas que me dejo en coma toda una noche.  
Sonrío y él también. Mientras caminamos hacia la entrada, miro de reojo a mi izquierda donde veo la bicicleta roja de Derek. Supongo que el ya esta dentro y tal vez con un poquito de suerte lo encontré en un rincón a la hora del almuerzo, no sé que decirle… un gracias supongo. Scott me estaba diciendo algo pero no escuche nada porque me pierdo en mis pensamientos.  
-¿Stiles? ¿Me estas escuchando?  
-…nop.  
-Mi madre me dijo que… encontraste uno de los cadáveres ¿es cierto?  
-¿Uno? ¿hay más?  
-¿No sabes? El día que el auto… te dio ese golpecito.- Se acerco a mi como si tuviera miedo que alguien mas escuchara. -Encontraron a una pareja salir a correr por el bosque, de la misma manera que encontraron a la señora Miller…  
Recuerdo el cadáver que vi ese día pero mantenía la cabeza pegada al cuerpo, desfigurada pero pegada al cuerpo.  
-¿Viste algo mas Stiles? Mi mamá me dijo que no te hiciera más preguntas acerca de lo sucedido pero quiero saber si viste algo más.  
Scott es mi mejor amigo y no voy a ocultarle lo que vi pero no aquí en los pasillos alguien podría escucharnos.  
-Aquí no Scott.  
-Pero yo quiero saber.  
-Solo que aquí no Scott.- Me hacia la cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia. -en el almuerzo Scott y vamos que llegamos tarde. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…  
Mas tarde, Scott y yo nos sentamos con nuestras bandejas en la mesa mas alejada del resto dentro de la cafetería. Y es entonces le digo lo que me pareció ver el la colina y después la bicicleta hasta qué.  
-¿Derek?  
-Si, mi papá me dijo que intentara ser su amigo ese mismo día.  
-¿Pero Derek Hale?  
Me sorpredía que Scott supiera quien es Derek y no iba dejar la oportunidad de saber sobre el pasado del cabellos revueltos oscuros.  
-¿Acaso conoces a Derek… Hale?  
-Sip… bueno no. Solo sé que vive con su Tío Peter en una caravana después del incendio.  
-¿Incendio?  
-Ha, y tienen un pequeño taller mecánico donde he visto que trabajar a Derek.  
-¿un incendio?  
\- Y un taller mecánico…  
Algo me preocupa de Derek, Scott no menciono en ningún momento a los padres.  
-¿Derek no tiene padres?  
La cara de Scott se torno como si estuviera triste.  
-no tiene padres. Los perdió en el incendio junto a sus hermanas.  
Fue una revelación enorme y al mismo tiempo un golpe en el corazón. Yo perdí a mi madre pero perder a toda mi familia sería demasiado para mi. Scott lo sabía y mi padre también, supongo que fue la razón por la cuál él conoce a Derek y aunque sabe que nuestras perdidas no son las mismas, sabe que es mejor no estar solo, otra suposición del porque quiere que Derek tenga un amigo. Levanto mi cabeza intentado buscarlo pero no hay rastros de él en toda la cafetería.  
-Él suele traer su almuerzo y comer afuera, cerca de las gradas del campo.  
Miro a Scott y asiento recibiendo por respuesta un solo “anda ve”.  
Salgo lo más rápido que puedo antes que la hora del almuerzo termine y me dirijo hacia las gradas aun sin saber que decirle cuando lo encuentre pero llegando a ellas me doy cuenta que están vacías. Tal vez este enfermo o le presento algo y no puedo llegar pienso. Y es una silueta pequeña debajo de las gradas que llaman mi atención. Me acerco sigilosamente hasta quedar en un extremo de las gradas y apoyo mi peso en un de los tubos donde observo como Derek sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el césped bajo la sombra de las gradas devora apaciblemente un pedazo de pan en vuelto en una bolsa de papel.  
Y de nuevo esa sensación de lastima hacia él que odio, ¿cómo un chico como Derek puede terminar así? Así de solitario, alejado del resto, pasando desapercibido y tan…  
-!Auch!  
Resbalo del tubo donde apoye mi cuerpo con las manos y mi rostro es el primero en tocar el suelo. Un dolor insoportable en la punta de mi nariz. Mientras acaricio con mis dedos la punta de mi nariz, levanto la cabeza para ver a Derek pero él solo al verme tirado en el césped se levanta y guardando el pedazo de pan en su mochila y comenzaba a marchase.  
-Espera.  
-¿Qué?  
Me pongo de pie de un salto y rápidamente estoy frente a él. Estoy empezando a sudar y mis manos se encuentran húmedas, me tiemblan las piernas y parado frente a Derek que me lanza un “¿Qué?” con la mirada y esas cejas enormes que nunca había visto unas igual a esas… y otro “¿qué?” vuelve a lanzarme.  
-¿Qué… qué hacías en el bosque?  
Digo lo primero que pienso y sé que no es la mejor pregunta para entablar una conversación.  
-¿Qué hacia yo en el bosque? ¿Qué hacías tú en el bosque?  
Rayos, no puedo controlar el sudor de mi frente y al mismo tiempo buscar una respuesta.  
-Aun no has respondido mi pregunta…  
Dobles rayos, odio que mi respuesta sonara tan agresiva. Recuerda Stiles, quieres ser su amigo, no su enemigo.  
-Creí escuchar alguien grita “Auxilio”, me detuve e investigue. Ahora tú.  
¿Yo? ¿que le iba a decir?  
-Bueno, me pareció ver tu bicicleta tirada y… pensé que tal vez necesitarías ayuda… o no.  
Tenia el ceño fruncido y sus ojos mirando mis ojos y después los bajo a mis labios donde por un momento pensé que parado ahí frente a él, debajo de las gradas completamente solos sin nadie al rededor, me besaría. Pero después cerró los ojos y relajo el ceño, mirándome otra vez a los ojos.  
-Ya le dije a tu padre todo lo que tenia que decir.  
-¿Todo? ¿también del monstruo que vimos?  
-…todo.  
Eso no es cierto, se que hay algo que me oculta…  
-¡Hey! espera.  
-Llego tarde a clases.  
Y se alejo de mi. Mientras observaba como se marchaba… jamas había visto unos ojos verdes tan perfectos.  
Un momento, a mi me gustan las niñas no los niños y Derek es un niño más grade que yo. No siento atracción, solo siento curiosidad… de un sospechoso dentro de mi caso… ¿no?


	4. Cocinado un Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por no actualizar y también por los errores. También me gustaría saber lo que opinan del Fic

-¿Qué sucedió haya fuera?  
-Nada Scott, solo volvamos a clases.  
-Pero yo quiero saber…  
-Hola Scott, hola Stiles.  
-Hola Malia.- Respondimos al mismo tiempo a la chica parada frente a nosotros con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla con ese vestido azul.  
-Quiero que vengan a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Será este sábado y haremos un maratón de películas con palomitas… si quieren ir, claro.  
-Si, Stiles y yo estaremos ahí el sábado.  
-Adios Scott. Adios Stiles…  
No respondí porque esa niña me da miedo, más cuando se la pasa mirándome durante todo el almuerzo desde que llego siempre me ha estado observando.  
-¡Stiles! despierta. Creo que le gustas.  
-¿Quién?  
-A Malia. No puedo creer que no notaras lo que hace. Solo tenia los ojos para ti.  
-¿Si?  
-Si, ya vamos a clases.  
Al menos olvido el tema con Derek. A ahora solo necesito tener una buena excusa para que Derek me diga a todo detalle lo que vio y tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda ser su amigo. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

-Pssst… ¡Scott!- Decía en un murmullo.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Cuál es la respuesta de la 9?  
-… “Mesopotania”.  
-Gracias hermano.  
-Psst… Stiles.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Qué sucedió con Derek? ¿Sabe algo?  
-Ahora no Scott.  
-¡Pero yo quiero saber!  
-¡Scott y Stiles! Si quieren platicar será afuera del salón sin sus exámenes.  
-Perdón señorita Maddie. Si señorita Maddie… Scott. ahora no. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

-¡Stiles! ¡Espérame! ¡Yo quiero saber!  
Solo veía como se perdía en la distancia atravez de la ventanilla de la patrulla, mi padre intentaba no reírse de la escena de Scott parado viéndome alejarme. Si, soy el peor mejor amigo del mundo.  
-Stiles.  
-¿Si papá?  
-Tengo que regresar a la comisaría. No quiero que salgas de la casa en mi ausencia.  
-¿Pero que hará toda la tarde si estaré encerrado en casa?  
-No sé… tus deberes. Ah y hay comida en la nevera. Lo siento por no estar esta tarde. Prometo que cuando tengo un tiempo libre, nos daremos una escapada al cine ¿Ok?  
-ok.

Cuando llegamos a casa encendí el microondas con la comida hecha un hielo. “Si, estaré aquí cuando regreses” le decía a mi padre antes de marcharse. Ahora a disculparme con Scott. Espero un tono, dos, tres.  
-Hola señora McCall. ¿Se encuentra Scotty?- su madre levanto el teléfono.  
-Hola Stiles. Si, un momento. ¡Scott! ¡Stiles a la linea!… Me tengo que ir Stiles, espero que no hablen mucho. Bueno, viene bajando. Adiós.  
-Adiós señora McCall  
-Stiles…  
-Scott  
-Stiles…  
-¿Sigues enojado conmigo? ¿Cierto?  
-Stiles…  
-Esta bien, perdón por salir corriendo sin despedirme ¿Me perdonarás?  
-Yo solo queria saber…  
-Y lo sabrás.  
Entonces le dije lo que vi desde el primer día y como no hubo respuesta seguí hablando sobre esa tarde incluyendo lo del almuerzo de hoy. Nunca esperas que nadie te crea cuando dices que viste una araña gigante o mutante con partes roboticas en su cuerpo pero Scott escucha y se que él escucha y lo tomara en serio.  
-¡Wow! es un poco raro pero emocionante a la vez.  
-Lo sé, pero necesito saber que vio exactamente Derek en el bosque.  
-Somos como detectives en un caso para salvar al pueblo de una araña mutante.  
-Si Scott, pero recuerda que Derek no quiere cooperar. Necesito saber donde vive para hacerle una visita y sacarle todo lo que sea.  
-Vive por cerca de la carretera al oeste, a lado de la caravana tienen un enorme taller y muchos autos viejos alrededor.  
-¿Esta dentro del bosque?  
-No, pero casi porque esta rodeado de altos árboles.  
-Interesante. Tengo que encontrar la manera de hacer que hable.  
-¿Puedes venir a mi casa a jugar?  
-No puedo Scotty, mi padre tiene miedo que un auto me arrolle, otra vez.  
-A Malia es una chica bonita.  
-¿No estabas enamorado de Allison?  
-Lo digo por ti tonto. Tienes que sorprenderla con el mejor regalo.  
-Lo mío no son los regalos… ¿Crees que Derek irá a la fiesta?  
-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Derek?  
-Esta bien Scott, pero me tengo que colgar.  
-No, no Stiles. Estoy aburrido…  
-Lo siento Scott pero tengo que colgar.  
Sip, soy el peor amigo del mundo. No creo que sea el momento de pensar en Malia porque tengo que elaborar un plan para atar o pescar a Derek sin que él se esconda cada vez de lo encuentre. ¿Pescar? ¿Derek un pez? ¿Cuál sería la carnada? Y mientras me siento a la mesa a comer el plato con pollo me da una idea brillante que al mismo tiempo me genera un vacío en el pecho.  
Hoy Derek solo esta comiendo un pedazo de pan… tal vez, si lo invitaba a comer algo conmigo sería la mejor estrategia para que se quedara. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

Me despierto temprano mientras camino en sobre mis puntas para no despertar a mi padre y me dirijo a la cocina con mi mochila. Solo puedo hacer emparedados pero no es suficiente. Así que veo lo que tenemos en nuestro almacén. En un intento por hacer macarrones con queso tiro un saco que harina que no se de donde salió pero el estruendo no despierta a mi padre. ¿Qué excusa le diría si me viera aquí levantado y con media despensa en mi mochila?  
Vuelvo a meter todo lo que fuera en las dos loncheras, una de Star Wars y la otra de Batman.  
Como una rebanada de pizza por si los macarrones no le gusta, una manzana, jugo de uva, dos emparedados y mientras se llenaba ocupaba el resto de mi mochila. Estoy un poco sucio y mi padre sospecharía. Tomo una ducha y me visto, todo a una super hipe velocidad pero al bajar las escaleras me encuentro con mi padre con una taza de cafe.  
-¿Preparas el desayuno?  
-Si,no… bueno, para Scott. Tengo que pedirle disculpa por dejarlo ahí parado sin decirle adiós.  
Solo esperaba que me creyera.  
-Esta bien. Yo desayunare después… si quieres después de clases puedo dejarte en casa de Scott ¿Te parece bien?  
-Bien. 

Al arribar al colegio camino a la primera clase solo me toma de sorpresa una niña muy peculiar.  
-¡Hola Stiles!  
-Hola Malia.- Esto era aterrador mientras tomaba mi brazo y caminaba a mi lado.  
-Espero que no olvides mi fiesta. Se que soy una niña pero no quiere decir que sea delicada.  
-…  
-Quiero decir, que me perdones por ser tan ruda aveces contigo pero en verdad quiero que estés presente en mi fiesta.  
En ese momento vi como al final del pasillo Derek hacia su presencia abriendo su casillero y no lo dude.  
-¿Puedo llevar a una amigo a la fiesta?  
-Pero Scott ya es un invitado.  
-Lo sé, solo que tengo un amigo que es un poco tímido y sería una gran oportunidad de divertirse.  
-¿Quién es?  
Dudo en responder  
-… Derek Hale.  
-¿Derek Hale? ¿Eres amigo de Derek Hale? Es más grande que nosotros  
-Lo sé. Pero solo por un año y ademas es una roca que le falta conocer el mundo exterior… claro, siempre y cuando no hay problema ¿cierto?  
-No, claro que no… solo que no sabia que eras amigo de Derek.  
-Si, lo soy.  
-Entonces bien, el sábado Stiles. Adiós.  
Ahora a seguir con el plan. Ser amigo de Derek Hale. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?  
-Por qué Derek no hablara cerca de alguien que casi no conoce.  
-A ti tampoco te conoce.  
-Él y yo llevamos una relación inquebrantable que atraviesa momentos delicados.  
-Lo dices como si fueran novios.  
Eso no me lo esperaba y tampoco el sonrojo en mis mejillas al imaginar a mi y Derek en una cita a solas donde comparto mis sagrados alimentos con él profundamente acaramelados.  
-No lo somos Scott… te haré un smoothie para la próxima.  
-… esta bien. Pero quiero que sea de fresa… ¡Hey Stiles! suerte. 

Me dirigía a las gradas donde fue la última vez que le vi. Pero el lugar estaba vacío. Busque a rededor y a lo lejos, cerca del extremo del campo vi una silueta sentada en el césped a un lado de la cerca que separa el campo con el bosque, y ahí sentado mirando al bosque al aire libre sin ninguna sombrea que lo cubriera, sabía que era él comiendo otro pedazo de pan.  
Me acercaba lentamente procurando que no me volteara a verme, sus espalda se hacia mas grande mientras caminaba en puntillas hasta unos 20, 10 metros de él.  
Giro de ligeramente la cabeza y lo supo sin verme que estaba así y empezaba a levantarse y caminar hacia las gradas cuando decidí que haría lo posible para mantenerlo ahí.  
-Espera Derek.  
-¿Qué?  
-No te vayas por favor.  
-No tengo mas que decir.  
-Traje comida para los dos.  
-No me importa.  
-No quiero hablar solo quiero comer junto a ti.  
Su rostro expreso sorpresa, con los ojos completamente abiertos así como si no supiera que decir, pero luego la cambio a una no segura, se que esta dudando.  
-…¿Estas seguro que no me harás ninguna de tus preguntas?  
-Lo juro… ademas traje macarrones con queso ¿Ten gustan los macarrones con queso o prefieres pizza?… lo siento, no respondas si no quieres… podemos comer aquí. SI, aqui lejos del resto… por favor.  
Entonces, sin que respondiera volvió a sentarse donde estaba. Yo me senté enfrente de él. y saque la comida de la mochila y se la puse frente a el.  
-Es mucha comida para mi.  
-No te preocupes, es para los dos.  
Empezó a comer la rebanada de pizza, después se llevo a la boca los macarrones y observe como disfrutaba cada bocado mientras yo mordía una manzana. Era extrañamente entretenido verlo deleitarse con lo que había preparado, eso me hacia feliz como nunca. Después le di un poco de mi jugo de uva. El silencio reinaba pero no era un silencio incomodo, aunque tuviera ganas de hablar o hacer una pregunta y saber mas de él, me gustaba estar ahí.  
-Gracias.  
Dijo por un instante y me regalo una sonrisa que duro apenas unos segundos pero que fuero para mi lo mas irreal mientras regresaba a enfocarse a devorar. Me sentí feliz y orgulloso que le gustará todo lo que había hecho. Era extremadamente… lindo cuando sonreía.  
-Oye Derek… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-Ya la hiciste.


	5. Un punto extra

Ok, Derek me pone nervioso pero que puedo hacer con unos ojos tan profundos sobre mi. Eso es raro, no olvides por que estas aquí, todo a su momento porque no puedo ser directo o terminaría huyendo de mi.   
-Oh vamos Derek. Lo pasado es pasado.  
-¿Entonces nada de preguntas?   
-Creo… que solo una… muy pequeñita.   
Espero que mis ojos de cachorro funcionen como Scott lo haría. Y lo hico, solo afirmo con el rostro mientras volvía los ojos al emparedado.   
-bueno… la fiesta de cumpleaños de Malia es este sábado y me preguntaba si a ti te gustaría ir… porque ella no tiene ningún problema de que tú asistas a su fiesta… si quieres, cierto.  
Ahí estaba, de vuelta, lo sorprendido que estaba.   
-¿Por qué haces esto?  
-Porqué… pensé que te gustaría ir… y porque será ¿super divertido?   
-No me gustan las fiestas.   
-Oh vamos Derek. Es solo una pequeña…  
Derek parecía inseguro en ese instante, como asistir a una fiesta fuera la peor idea del mundo.   
-No lo sé… es… ya casi es hora de volver y…  
Era el momento.  
-Esta bien. Piénsalo. Mañana traeré mas emparedados y esperare tu respuesta.   
Su mirada en mi era como si fuera un jeroglífico que deseaba descifrar.   
-Esta bien… espera.   
-¿Qué?- Me preguntaba lo que tenia que decirme.   
-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.  
Rayos, yo sabía su nombre pero nunca nos habíamos presentado de una forma cortes.   
-…Stiles.  
-¿Stiles?  
-bueno, no es mi nombre en realidad pero me gusta más Stiles… y es fácil de pronunciar ¿no?  
-Stiles. Suena bien.   
-El tuyo también…  
-Gracias.  
-Entonces… ¿Hasta mañana?   
-Si, seguro.   
Un gran paso para Stiles y una gran salto para la humanidad. Y volvía a observar como se marchaba mientras recogía mis cosas tiradas en el césped. Una nota mental: Aprender a cocinar. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

-¿Entonces no quiso decirte nada?   
-Solo no quiso hablar de ello, ya sabes, es algo traumático ver cosas…raras.  
-¿Pero dijo si a la fiesta?   
-Sip, y también mañana a otro almuerzo cocinado por mi.   
-¿No crees que estas haciendo mucho por chico?   
-Pues ese mismo chico tiene información valiosa para nuestro caso. Scott, después de esto volveremos a ser tú y yo. No estoy buscando tu reemplazo.   
-Solo espero que esto termine pronto.  
-Y así será… mi papá llego. Adiós.   
Scott no respondió pero en cambio solo miraba al suelo. Esta seguro que esto de estar con Derek en el almuerzo sonaba a “en busca de un mejor amigo”   
-¿Mal día?   
-ah… interesante día, de hecho, no puedo esperar hasta mañana.   
-Bien por ti. Por cierto Stiles, tengo que regresar a la comisaría pero ya sabes donde esta la comida… escucha, no quiero asustarte pero no quiero que salgas sin mi permiso o supervisión de una adulto, al parecer las cosas se están complicando un poco.   
-Eso suena terrible… oye papá. El sábado es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Malia, la cual estoy invitado y me preguntaba si…  
-¿Fiesta? ¿Malia? ¿Me estas pidiendo permiso? Claro que puedes ir. Una cosa mas… no quiero que andes solo por las calles ¿vale?  
-Vale.

Mi madre tenia un libro sobre recetas de cocina y se que esta por algún lado solo que no logro encontrarlo. ¿Lo hago por Derek?   
Es un niño y no debería sentir “cosas” por un niño, no es correcto ¿cierto?  
Converso con mi reflejo en el espejo del baño. Mis ojos son enormes y mi nariz es muy respingada… cuando mi intento apoyar mi brazos sobre el lavabo apenas me percato que había una carpeta, es de la comisaría y estoy seguro que a mi padre la ha olvidado. Tiene el nombre de Elena Sardesai. Jamas había escuchado de ella y estoy seguro que no es de por aquí. Ver el expediente es confidencial… pero el Sheriff no esta aquí. Abro la carpeta pero lo que veo no me gusta nada al ver la foto de ella en la esquina superior.  
Elena Sardesai es la mujer que encontré muerta en el bosque con Derek.  
Ademas no es de Beacon Hills, es de Oregon. 27 años, con un doctorado en químicos, blah blah blah… un momento. Con un trabajo en…  
-¿Stiles?  
Mi padre llego.   
-Arriba.   
-Solo regrese por algo, pero vuelvo para la cena.   
Dejo la carpeta donde estaba y me encierro en mi habitación.   
-Listo. Oye Stiles, respecto a la fiesta, si necesitas dinero no olvides consultarme.   
-Si papá.   
Salgo cuando el sale por la puerta y me dirijo al baño. Pero el expediente ya no esta. Rayos.

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

De nuevo me despierto temprano para hornear unas galletas, la masa ya estaba preparada desde anoche y eso me da una ventaja de preparar más cosas. Vuelvo a guardar porciones para dos. Un poco de pollo frito de ayer y unas ricas…  
-¿Stiles? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?   
-Tenia… hambre. Mucha hambre.   
-¿Y necesitas todo eso para saciar tu hambre? ¿Estas horneado galletas?   
-Son para el almuerzo…  
-Espera. ¿Acaso las cosas entre tú y Scott no se había arreglado?   
-bueno, nunca hace falta un poco extra y repetir ¿cierto?   
Mis ojos de cachorro no son tan tiernos pero sirve.   
-Esta bien, pero va siendo hora que también el haga algo por ti.   
-Si papá.  
Regreso a mi habitación a tomar una super ducha pero al salir siento una ansiedad enorme. ¿Qué ropa debo de llevar para causar una buena impresión? Mi cabello esta un poco alterado pero un poco la crema de mi papá lo arregla todo. Me pongo la sudadera roja porque no la he ocupado durante toda la semana y creo que no vendría mal un poco de perfume…  
Subo corriendo al auto ya que faltan minutos para que comiencen las clases.   
-Eso olor ¿es… mi colonia?   
-Nop… si…  
\- Stiles… no preguntare porque.  
Uff, él noto que escondo algo.   
-¿Y es bonita?   
-¿Qué?  
-Cuando yo tenia tu edad intente impresionar a una chica de la misma clase y me dispuse a ir peinado a clases usando toda la crema de mi padre y todo hubiera salido perfecto si no hubiera tomado el rastrillo para afeitar. Llegue a clases con el rostro lleno de curitas.   
-Papá yo no…  
-Te deseo suerte y solo se tu mismo…   
-Esta bien papá…  
-Te quiero Stiles, creces tan rápido.  
-Papá, llego tarde. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

Otra vez a la hora del Almuerzo con cierta personita debajo de las gradas…

-Hueles raro.   
-¿Así? Debes ser porque uso la colonia de mi padre, él me dijo que era hora de atraer gente…  
-¿Cómo a osos?  
-No seas tan malo conmigo. Ademas vendrían por mi solo por estas maravillas.   
Lo dije al mismo tiempo mientras sacaba las galletas. Volvería hacerlas solo para ver su rostro sorprendió para bien.   
-¿Tu las hiciste?   
-Yo y nadie mas.- Dije orgulloso. -Puedes comer las que quieras.   
Se llevaba una a la boca mientras contemplaba el horizonte, específicamente al bosque. Yo me incorporaba haciendo lo mismo y allí los dos, sentados uno junto al otro era genial y prácticamente tranquilo.   
-Entonces… ¿Vendrás mañana a la fiesta?   
-No lo sé, tengo tantas cosas por hacer.   
-Oh vamos Derek. ¿No puede ser tal mal? puedo… puedo ayudarte si quieres.   
-No. Te debo mucho y no puedo…  
-En realidad me harías un favor, me la he pasado encerrado todas las tardes en casa y no sabes lo aburrido que es estar solo. Mi padre… mi padre puede dejarme ir a tu casa.   
-Es un poco complicado…  
-Por favor Derek.   
-Esta bien. Después de clases.   
-¿Te gusta el helado frito?   
-Ah… nunca lo he probado.   
-¿El spaghetti…  
-¿Por qué no terminamos de comer?   
-Oh, esta bien. Entonces ¿después de clases?   
-Si.. mi casa.. se encuentra un poco lejos.


	6. Un segundo punto extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos ¿Alguno de ustedes puede decirme como añadir imágenes a los capítulos?  
> No son un experto en ilustraciones pero no tiene mucho desde que compre una tableta gráfica y he estado haciendo una que otra ilustración sobre fic en photoshop y realmente me gustaría compartirla con ustedes.

-Psss… oye Scott.  
-Dime.  
-¿Puedes mentir que me quedare esta tarde en tu casa?  
-¿Qué?  
-Mentirle a mi padre que me quedaré en tu casa, por favor.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Ire a la casa de Derek.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Joven Scott ¿Se encuentra bien?  
-Si, señorita Maddie… ¿Acaso estas loco Stiles? Derek vive del otro lado del pueblo, demasiado cerca del bosque.  
-Por favor Scott, todo es parte del plan. Será solo por un momento.  
-¿plan? ¿un momento? es demasiado lejos ¿sabes?… solo por un momento. No quiero estar en problemas con tu padre.  
-Eres el mejor amigo Scott.  
-Lo hago por ti, solo quiero que esto termine.

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

-Escucha hijo. Regresare por ti a las cinco de la tarde, no quiero que te alejes de la casa de Scott, fuera de eso no te metas en problemas ¿entendido?… bien, te quiero Stiles, a las cinco recuerda.  
Dijo mi padre mientras se hacia un punto diminuto al final de la cuadra mientras Scott me miraba con un gran peso de decepción en sus hombros sentado sobre la entrada a su casa cerca de la puerta y yo parado en la banqueta en el mismo lugar cuando baje del coche.  
-Supongo qué también tendré que mentir a mi madre.  
No soporto ver a Scott tan deprimido, sé que estado ausente con él estos últimos días pero que más da, no será por mucho tiempo.  
-Regresare antes de las cinco y todo esto habrá acabado.  
-¿Jugaremos cuando regreses?  
-Lo prometo Scotty.  
Y con esas últimas palabras me vi vuelta y emprendí mi camino al casa de Derek. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Si no sabían, al final del almuerzo Derek me explico como llegar a su “casa” que consta de caminar hasta la gasolinera cerca de la entrada del pueblo, de ahí doblar la izquierda hacia la carretera de tierra y al final de ella encontraría un cementerio de autos, un enorme establo adaptado como taller mecánico junto a una caravana y con suerte estaría de vuelta antes de la cinco y el toque de queda.  
Son instrucciones demasiado simples, lo complicado es la enorme distancia de la que me encontraba desde la casa de Scott.  
Camino por mas de media hora con mi mochila de la escuela y voy llegando a la gasolinera, hubiera deseado dejar mis cosas en casa de Scott pero aun me sobra una bolsa de papas fritas y zanahorias picadas. Doblo a la izquierda por el camino de tierra donde me adentro al bosque pero a unos cien metros distingo los primeros autos, cuando Derek se refería a “cementerio” de autos, no pensé que hablaba en serio. Veo el granero que se encuentra en una especia de claro gigante en el bosque aunque hay autos tan oxidados que la hierba y el pasto han empezado a cubrimos y a juzgar por los modelos supongo que lleva décadas estancados aquí.  
El granero tiene las dos puertas abiertas y distingo a Derek adentro, voltea al notar mi presencia a metros y sale a saludarme. No con mucho entusiasmo pero al verlo así, cubierto de grasa en la ropa, brazo y rostro se ve tan sucio que le va un toque tan adulto, resulta gracioso.  
-Hola.  
-Hola. Pense que no vendrías.  
-No fue fácil pero aquí estoy.  
Ahora un silencio incomodo y él que no sabia como decirle a su invitado que hora de trabajar.  
-En realidad no es mucho trabajo, solo poner engranes aquí y allá… y un poco de paciencia.  
Decía mientras señalaba hacia el interior del granero donde se hallaba un enorme camión de carga con el capó fuera y el motor colgado de una pequeña grúa.  
-Así no te ensuciaras.  
Me dio unos gruesos guantes. Dejaba a un lado mi sudadera roja mientras me ponía los guantes.  
-Entonces ¿vives en un taller?  
-Vivo con mi tío Peter, él es camionero y en sus tiempos libres mecánico pero cuando no esta, yo estoy encargado de hacer su trabajo aquí en el taller. Aveces a los camiones de sus compañeros como este, pero esta casi terminado.  
-Y lo estará por Stiles esta aquí.  
Dije sonriendo y levantando mis brazo, si, era ridiculo pero todo para relajas el momento y quitar esa cara que Derek se carga todos los días para verlo sonreír, al menos lo intente.  
-Vamos que hay mucho trabajo.  
Solo giro la cabeza para recoger algunas herramientas en el suelo pero puedo jurar que una sonrisa asalta ese rostros de “pocos amigos”. Otra gran anotación de Stilisky. 

No hubo muchos cambios, un engrane aquí, más aceite allá, un poquito sucio aquí pero nada que no pueda limpiar. Cuando él elevo más el motor solo jalado de la polea me di cuenta que es un chico muy fuerte para su edad. Me siento un gran experto en coches ahora, hasta podría reparar el Jeep que se encuentra guardado en la cochera. Pero volviendo al trabajo no he cometido errores o Derek no los ha visto. Pero fuera de eso estoy agotado y me gruñe el estomago. Creo que Derek también los ha escuchado y detiene su trabajo para acercarse.  
-Deberias comer algo. Ire por comida.  
-No quiero ser una molestia pero tengo sobras…  
No pude terminar porque él ya esta fuera del granero, salí a seguir su rastro. Fuera del granero veo a Derek entrar a una caravana que no había visto pero es una caravana muy vieja que luce demasiado pequeña para dos personas. Espero fuera mientras escucho dentro como tintinean las botellas, no me atrevo a entrar, traje mi mochila y saco las bolsas de sobras de comida.  
-No es mucho pero esta bien.  
Estaba a punto de decirle que no pero encontrado parado sobre el umbral extendiendo una lata de no sé con su rostro iluminado por el atardecer hacia que fuera el chico mas, más… ¿lindo? no sé. Pero después de un lago día ¿Por que no comer de una lata de… sopa instantánea?  
No para preguntare como cocino esto porque sabe demasiado bien y hay que disfrutar el momento. El tiene otra lata y decido dentarme justo en ese escalón mientras es se acomoda al umbral de la puerta disfrutando de las últimas horas de luz del día y también me preparo para entablar una conversación.  
-Malia ¿la conoces?  
-No mucho, aunque una vez la salve de que una manada de perros.  
-¿Enserio? ¿Derek Hale un superhéroe?  
-No me llames así, ademas no eran perros muy feroces.  
-Pero al final todo mundo se lleva.  
-Digamos que si.  
Una sopa caliente servido en una lata, no hay nada mejor. Podría ser directo y averiguar lo que Derek ha visto desde que nos conocimos pero eso indicaría que perdería mas momentos como este supongo. No tiene nada de malo en prolongar este plan ¿No?  
-¿Y que haces para divertirte en este sitio?  
-Ah… no mucho. Solía ir a caminar al bosque antes de… lo sucedido en estos días.  
-¿Te refieres…sobre lo que vimos en el bosque el otro día?  
No estoy seguro de querer terminar esto.  
-Si, pero la gente siguen deambulando por los bosque.  
-Si, gente demasiado ida para ver el peligro que corren, sin ofender.  
-A unos cientos de metros por el bosque unos sujetos acamparon en unas grandes lonas blancas, parece científicos que hacen trabajo de campo cerca del río.  
-Espera ¿Quieres decir que hay gente acampando dentro del bosque y ademas hacen experimentos?  
-No exactamente. No hacen experimentos, solo están ahí.  
-¿Sujetos de Beacon Hills?  
-No son de aquí… aparecieron hace un mes.  
-¿Sujetos extraños en el bosque haciendo experimentos?  
-Que no hacen experimentos  
-¿Entonces que hacen aquí?  
-No lo sé, solo los vi un par de veces.  
-¿Puedes mostrarme donde se encuentran?  
-Puede que estén cuidando del rio, no sé Stiles. ¿Cuidando el ecosistema?  
-Por favor Derek, solo un vistazo rápido.  
-No, pronto todo esta obscuro y será peligroso.  
-Patrañas Derek apenas son las… ¿qué hora es?  
-Las cuatro cincuenta.  
-¡Rayos! necesito ir me antes de las cinco o mi padre me matara.  
-Llegaras más rápido si te llevo en mi bicicleta.  
-¿Harías eso? Enserio te lo agradesco.  
-…si.  
-Espera… ¿me dejarias en casa de Scott?  
-¿Scott?  
-Mi padre piensa que estoy en casa de Scott, si no fuera así no me dejaría venir hasta aquí… perdón.  
-¿Casa de Scott? bueno, hay que darnos prisa entonces. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Corrimos hasta la bicicleta roja que estaba a un lado del taller. Mis pies apoyados en la parte trasera de la bicicleta y mis brazo apoyados en los hombros de Derek, se que no debería sentirme bien frente a un posible castigo de mi padre pero la adrenalina cuando el viento te pega completamente en el rostro y a un Derek era un profesional en esto, quiero decir, vamos a una velocidad imparable sobre la carretera, la gasolinera quedo muy atrás.  
Podría ser mas divertido si no fuera porque la casa de Scott se encuentra a unas casa de distancia, al girar veo buenas noticias, no hay ninguna patrulla por ningún lado pero eso si. Hay un Scott sentado en el mismo sitio cuando me fui pero esta vez con un bate y una pelota de beisbol. Maldición, prometí que regresaría pronto para jugar por el resto de la tarde.  
Derek se detiene en la baqueta enfrente de la casa de Scott, bajo.  
-Oye, Stiles… gracias por tu ayuda.  
-Sabes que no fue nada. Creo que alguien… si asistirá a una fiesta ¿cierto?  
-Si.  
-Estupendo. Tengo que disculparme con Scott pero seguro que mañana…  
Rayos, veo la patrulla de mi padre a unos doscientos metros.  
-…mañana Derek.  
-Adios Stiles.  
Y si como el también supiera lo que se aproximaba, giro la bicicleta y se marcho por la dirección contraria de la patrulla. Volteo a ver a Scott pero solo para verlo levantarse y con una expresión furiosa pero melancólica entrar a su casa y cerrar con un sonido explosivo la puerta.  
-¿Todo bien Stiles?  
-Si, todo bien…  
-¡Dios Santo! Stiles, estas demasiado sucio.  
-Jugamos… por mucho tiempo.  
Tal vez por la prisa de llegar a tiempo, deje mi sudadera roja en el Teller de Derek. Al menos esta limpia, él rostro de mi padre se contrae cuando entro en la patrulla.  
-Stiles… ¿estuvieron jugando con… aceite de auto?  
-Ah… reparamos… la bicicleta de Scott.  
-Alguien tendrá graves problemas en quitar esas manchas esta noche.  
-Perdón papá.  
-Eso será después de que tomes una buen baño, con mucho pero mucho shampo. Vamos a casa, ya compre la cena. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Al amanecer después de otro largo baño pero esta vez listo para asistir a una fiesta, escogí una camisa de cuadros nueva para estrenar en este grandioso día donde vería a Derek socializar con mis amigos. Si, tal vez olvide el regalo para Malia pero una visita demasiado temprana al centro comercial lo arregla. La única tienda abierta solo vendía libretas así que escogí un diario de un color rosa anormal pero de bordes dorados. Perfecto ¿no?  
Mi padre me esperaba afuera para llevarme a casa de Malia que se encontraba a un costado del pueblo.  
No puede dormir mucho anoche, Derek dijo que había sujetos en las afueras del pueblo, el cadáver que me hico caer días atrás, no era un habitante de Beacon Hills y el expediente de mi padre dejo en la bañera dice que era una experta en químicos y no sé que más. Parece algo raro aunque lo sucedido en los últimos días lo hace más raro dudar que algo sucede en Beacon Hills. 

Llegamos, la fiesta es detrás de la casa. Hay globos pero nada de otro mundo, ayer pudo salir el sol por unas cuantas horas pero esta mañana ha vuelto el cielo gris.  
-Qué te diviertas y ya sabes, se tu mismo.  
-Adiós papá.  
Así, con el cabello mojado y el regalo envuelto entre mis brazo me dirijo a cruzar la puerta trasera.  
Esperaba ver a Derek por algún lado pero nada de él a la vista. En cambio observo que Malia invito a casa toda la escuela. Claro, excepto los chicos del último grado porque ellos son niños desagradables.  
Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Erika son los chicos que conozco pero Derek no aparece, esperen un momento, aun figura al final de la mesa de bocadillos llama mi atención. Es Scott recargado a la pared de la casa, veo que sigue enojado conmigo porque parece que trata de esconderse de mi. Estoy decidido, le pediré que me perdone y estaré con él por el resto de la fiesta aparezca o no Derek. Parecía justo hasta que entre esquivando a los demás invitados, unos diez metros de él unos brazos me jalaron y un cuerpo se enrollo al mío.  
-Llegaste. Oh y traes un regalo, me pregunto que será mamá dijo que no abriera los regalos sino hasta mas tarde. Pero gracias por venir Stiles, me hace muy feliz tenerte aquí.  
-Si, lo sé Malia. Feliz cumpleaños.  
Levanto la vista en busca de Scott que ha desaparecido. Tengo que encontrarlo y disculparme pero primero tengo que soltarme del abrazo de Malia.  
-Tienes que probar el ponche y ver la piñata, es grande y estoy ansiosa de romperla.  
-¿Donde esta la mesa de obsequios?  
-Del otro lado tontin, tengo que mostrarte esto, tiene un sabor que ¡wow! no sé, estoy super hiperactiva y feliz por que llegaste.  
-Me halagas y gracias. Pero necesito dejar esto y buscar a Sc… a Derek. ¿Lo has visto?  
-Ah, Derek. No ha llegado ¿estas seguro que son amigos?  
-Si.  
-Tengo que mostrarte muchas cosas…  
-Voy a dejar esto, regreso en un minuto.  
-Aquí estaré, enserio Stiles tienes que probar esto.  
Por suerte su voz es opacada por la música y el ruido de los demás, deposito el regalo sobre la mesa, y vaya. Malia tiene una gran pila de obsequios. El patio trasero de su casa no esta cercado como las demás pero da a una pradera y al final el bosque. Luce espeluznante, esta fiesta debería ser como un picnic pero resulta ser un montón de gente ubicada en el patio trasero en un día nublado. Intento caminar hacia el otro lado de donde Malia se encuentra, si Scott huyo debe ser ahí donde se esconde.  
Jackson dando anotar sus dotes de idiota, pero sé Scott puede andar cerca de Allison. La encuentro con un grupo de niños que hablan en circulo pero aun sin rastro de Scott.  
-Hola.  
Salto sobre mi lugar ante la voz a mi espalda. Definitivamente es Derek pero no puedo estar asustado, bueno, solo un poquito que le gana la emoción de volver a encontrarme con Derek.  
-Hola, llegaste como dijiste. Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.  
Ahora sé como se siente Malia por mi al asistir a su fiesta. Derek y yo somos amigos, no hay nada de malo en estar emocionado por pasar otro gran rato.  
-Estaba en la mesa de bocadillos… creo que te buscan.  
-Stiles ¿Donde estabas? ah, hola Derek. Mira son bocadillos de pez de no sé donde pero no esta mal ¿es normal que de pronto haya tanta niebla?  
-ah… aun no encuentro a Scott y tengo que pedirle…  
-No importa, te ayudara a buscar después de terminar esta ensalada de de frutas tropicales.  
-Yo estaré por aquí.  
-¿Qué? no, de ninguna manera. Vienes con nosotros.  
-Si, sera… grandioso tenerte por aquí… Derek.  
Por alguna razón siento que Malia no esta muy feliz de tener a Derek por aquí.


	7. Del lado correcto

Aun que no quisiera ir con ella, Malia me puso a su lado gracias a un agarre a mi brazo con una fuerza mayor de lo que aparenta ser pero tuve tiempo de tomar el brazo de Derek para no perderle como a Scott del cual aun no mostraba rastros y todo parecía ser un día perfecto pero esta espesa niebla que aprecio de un momento a otro no pinta bien para mi visión, en un corto punto esto me se ve escalofriante familiar con que ha sucedido en los últimos días.   
Si ni fuera porque todo al rededor, los demás se divierten así como si nada. Tal vez yo sea él mas preocupado de todos ¿pero que puedo hacer? si tan solo fuera más grande las cosas serían muy diferentes. Soy joven y tengo amigos de los cuales estoy apartando.   
-Es aquí Stiles, tontin, no podrás probar nada estando ahí parado. Estoy segura que Scott aparecerá en cualquier momento.  
Malia borra hace que vuelva a la tierra. Volver a ver para comprobar que Derek no sea marchado pero sorprendentemente después de soltarle el brazo no a huido, tiene la cabeza mirando al suelo de lo incomodo que esta siendo la situación.   
Tomo asiento en un banca blanca frente una gran mesa con bocadillos de las menos atestadas por los invitados y le hago una seña a Derek de hacer lo mismo y toma lugar a mi derecha, por el otro lado Malia se toma la molestia de servir en un enorme tazón un pedazo de cada bocadillo en la mesa. Intercambio miradas con Derek y se que a él también le resulta repugnante ver en un mismo tazón dulce, picazo, amargo, salado o lo que sea que este sirviendo Malia.   
-No se preocupen chicos en tomar un plato que me tomo la molestia servir a mis invitados.   
Miro a Derek que sigue sentado a mi lado sin decir nada, lo miro a los ojos como si tardara de decir algo, no sé, que no le gusta este sitio porque a mi tampoco todo esta tomando otro rumbo del que estaba planeado.   
¡Pom! Malia ha puesto el tazón frente a mi y es tanta la cantidad de comida o si aun se considera comestible el contenido del tazón que creo que vomitare en cualquier momento.   
-No creo poder acabar todo esto Malia.   
-Lo sé, por eso tendrás que compartir conmigo.  
Creo que la obsesión de Malia por mi esta tomando fuerza.  
-Derek a un no tiene plato así…  
-No me olvide de él.  
El tazón de Derek tiene un tamaño insignificante en comparación al mío ¿o debería decir nuestro?  
-Listo, así que tu puedes empezar de este lado y yo del otro.   
Malia lo decía con una enorme sonrisa que empezaba a verse como mi nueva pesadilla. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

No sé cuanto tiempo dure comer del tazón y soportar la risa de Malia mientras me contaba cosas que no lograba escuchar porque a mi lado Derek al tener mucho menos, casi no había probado un bocado. Había parado con mi mano sobre su rodia sin que Malia viera, cada vez que él quería dejar la mesa y usar unos de sus pretextos.   
Sé que le prometí a Derek pasar un rato divertido y a Malia solo asistir.   
-Enserio tengo que encontrar a Scott.- Digo mientras me levanto -No he sido un buen amigo en los últimos días y… necesito pedirle una disculpa antes de que pierda su amistad.   
Malia toma un segundo para recibir la información y aun con la cuchara cerca de su boca, vuelve al plato solo para se remueva en su asiento. Su expresión es casi neutro solo por el disgusto y la decepción de mi comentario.   
-Lo siento mucho pero tengo que encontrarle.   
Le hago una seña a Derek de seguirme y al estar de pie Malia habla.   
-Scott me dijo que no te dijera donde esta siempre y cuando… Derek no este contigo.   
-Scott nunca diría.  
Malia esta cruzando la linea.   
-Stiles, has estado actuando muy extraño durante toda la semana, ya casi no te veo en el almuerzo y cada vez que quiero hablar contigo Scott dice que estas con tu nuevo amigo… Derek.   
No sé en que momento Derek a empezado a marcharse pero estoy seguro que es a causa de las palabras de Malia.   
-¡Malia! Vez lo que has hecho. Derek no tiene amigos y yo… yo solo trataba de ser uno. Tienes que disculparte con él.   
-¡No!… es mi fiesta y haré lo que sea.   
-Entonces disfruta tu fiesta sola.   
Me doy la vuelta antes que ver a Malia enojada y emprendo la búsqueda ahora de Derek.  
Estoy cometiendo errores y más errores todos alrededor estaba observándonos. Y aunque vuelven a lo suyo, todo me da vueltas mientras avanzo hacia la casa, escucho las voces en pequeños murmullos y no tengo que poner atención para comprobar que hablan de mi.   
Estuve a casi de tropezar pero vuelvo a estar de pie gracias a que distingo una silueta inconfundible que avanza dirección hacia un costado de la casa que es por donde entre al patio trasero.   
-¡Derek espera!  
Derek se detiene sin voltear estoy avanzando cuando en la espesa niebla que se vuelve mas imposible de ver lo tienes mas cerca y de cerca esta la salida de la puerta trasera de la casa, Scott estaba apoyado en la puerta trasera de cristal.   
Derek puede esperar un momento y con suerte haya llegado a pie lo que me daría la oportunidad de alcanzarlo si corro para alcanzarlo.   
Me dirijo a Scott que estaba ocupado bebiendo ponche y lo sé porque al rededor de los pies sobre el césped hay varios vasos con ese liquido morado sobrenatural.   
Sin percatase de mi presencia.  
-¡Scott! Por favor escucha.   
Él levanta la cara para mirarme y su intento de escabullirse falla porque le arrincono hasta que su espada este completamente pegada al cristal de la puerta.   
-No quiero escucharte…  
-Scott, debes de saber que lamento mucho no haber estado contigo estos últimos días…  
-Stiles…  
-Solo déjame terminar.  
-Stiles…  
-Debes de saber que Derek nunca se pondrá entre los dos..  
-Stiles voltea…  
-pero estos últimos días mi cabeza me ha dicho que esto…  
-Stiles mira…  
-No, mi cabeza, ahora te pido tu ayuda por que…   
-Stiles voltea…  
-Creo que estoy sintiendo algo que no deb….  
-Stil…  
-Deja de interrumpir, solo quería decir…  
Había planeado un discurso para esto pero al levantar la vista y enfocarme al rostro de Scott veo que esta petrificado del horror. Su ojos miran hacia el resto de la fiesta detrás de mi donde solo mas que el silencio. Muevo los ojos hacia en hombro de Scott para ver a travez del reflejo del cristal.  
Sin voltear, veo lo que sucede detrás de mi en la mesa más alejada de la casa y por ende más cerca del bosque. Como detrás de aquella mesa que sin duda es la mesa de regalos de Malia, brota de las tinieblas la silueta de la criatura de los últimos días pero eso no es todo, distingo el vestido rojo con lunares blanco de Malia tratando de abrir uno de sus regalos sin notar la criatura que tiene enfrente detrás de la montaña de cajas de regalos.   
El silencio es interrumpido por el grito de una niña, el caos vuelve a desatarse, esa sensación familiar eléctrica que corre por tu cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo que sumerge en una burbuja de temor.   
Volteo completamente, sé que he fallado y tampoco era la mejor postura que Malia pudo tomar. Pero a pesar de eso, me armo de valor para traerla de vuelta o eso creo.   
Todo alrededor se convierte en un coro de gritos mientras los invitados abandonan el sitio enferma de una estampida. Los chirridos de las patas metalices de esa cosa gana fuerza sin ser completamente visible a esta maldita niebla sobrenatural.   
Llego hasta Malia pero ella sigue en el mismo sitio ahora solo con la mirada horrificada sobre las enormes patas que se acercan y son visible.  
Estas patas son más grandes, demasiado grandes a lo que recuerdo, lo que me hace plantearme que esta “cosa” a tomado un gran tamaño… Regreso a lo que estaba haciendo cuando el Grito de Malia al ver una pata al costado de mesa provocando un estruendo al tocar tierra, y ese olor a aceite no como el aceite de autos que usa Derek. Sacudo sus hombros, la tomo de la mano listo para regresar a Scott. Doblo un pie listo para correr y al girar el cuerpo veo a Derek acercándose lo que causa que me detenga, él sigue aquí después de todo.  
-¡Stiles! ¡Corre!   
Levanta su brazo indicando que sigamos.  
Es el momento, aprieto la mano de Malia para asegura que me siga. Y cuando empezaba a correr con Malia sacada del shock y tratando seguir el paso. Detrás de nosotros estruendoso sonido de una pata quebrando con brusquedad la mesa de regalos y los restos volando por todos lados como si hubiera una bomba entre los obsequios. Los siguientes sonidos son aterradores, chirridos de engranes moviendo, rugidos que jamas y espero nunca volver a escuchar, mas cerca se escuchan. Esa “cosa” detrás de nosotros persiguiéndonos.   
Derek se detiene aun lado de la puerta de cristal que se encuentra abierta y un alivio de ver a Scott del otro lado del umbral indicando que entremos. Escucho los gritos de otros niños a mis costado donde debajo de una mesa salen disparados en dirección al interior de la casa Jackson de la mano con Allison.   
Todo corrió tan rápido que en un segundo estábamos adentro juntos a Allison, Jackson y Scott mientras Derek cerraba la puerta.   
Todos nos arrastramos detrás de desayunador y nos sentimos mientras asustados esperábamos lo peor. Mi corazón hacia vibrar todo mi pecho pero al ver los rostro de los demás, Malia comenzaba a sollozar pero al voltear y encontrarse con Derek a su costado las ganas se fueron y fue abrasada por Allison que temblaba de miedo.   
Solo sonidos de las pisadas afuera había parado, nuestro escondite no permitía ver lo que sucedía afuere.  
Fue el momento en que sentí el sudor en todo mi cuerpo, el esfuerzo de corre hacia efecto. Scott estaba en posición fetal, pronto comenzó a tener un ataque de asma. Me incline a cubrirlo con mi cuerpo en forma de abrazo para tratar de calmarlo.   
Fue entonces que las pisadas volvieron pero esta vez atreves de las paredes. No había duda, estaba subiendo al techo de la casa.   
Pequeñas pisadas que provenían de la sala se acercaba.  
Derek tomo un sartén mientras mantenía una posición listo para atacar lo que fuera que estaba dentro de la casa. Otro sonido más cerca y el “click” seguido sonido de botones.   
-¡Policia! ¡Ayuda por favor!  
La dueña de esos pasos tenia una voz muy conocida.  
-¡Si! ¡Casa Tate! ¡Hay algo fuer…  
-¡Lydia!  
-¡Jackson!   
Era un alivio verla a salvo pero por lo gritos no era seguro hacer ruidos cuando el monstruo esta encima de nosotros.   
Lydia guardo silencio al igual que el resto esperando y solo esperando.  
El techo temblaba. La casa de Malia solo tiene un piso.   
Nos durante cinco minutos nos mantuvimos quietos y callados.   
A la distancia lograba escuchar sirenas. Estaba aliviado y asustado porque si esa “cosa” se enfrentaba a los policías… mi padre.   
Pero los chirridos, las sacudidas secaron. Lentamente el bosque tragaba todo aquellos sonidos, el lugar seguir con ese apestoso olor.   
Pronto el alivio volvió. Derek mantenía una vista fría a todo aquello pero eso no decía que tenia miedo como el resto de nosotros.


	8. Uno para el dolor

Las luces de las patrullas ayudan a la visibilidad de la calle, la noche esta muy cerca mientras los vecinos, la madre de Malia llorando pero ninguno adulto ha visto lo que el resto si.  
Papá ha venido por mi pero prefiero estar sentado en la banqueta que estar dentro de la patrulla, él sigue tratando de calmar a la gran multitud que ha llegado alrededor de la casa.  
Todos están asustados, padres, vecinos, o cualquier habitante de Beacon Hills. Somos ahora grandes testigos aun que la mayoría estuvo presente no puede describirlo como solo yo puedo hacerlo, mi padre dijo “hablaremos mas tarde.” Scott fue recogido por su madre, y los padres de los demás también lo hicieron con sus hijos. Y ellos al igual que los vecinos convocan una asamblea, no hace falta acercarse para poder oír porque desde aquí puedo escuchar claramente lo que dicen, esto luce como un alboroto callejero.  
Lo que sucedió con Derek fue que está sentado a mi lado en la fría banqueta porque no hay nadie que venga por él. ¿Su tío Peter? él siempre está fuera de pueblo en pueblo. Y yo no podía dejarlo ir solo hasta su casa, porque si, no trajo con sigo la bicicleta. Papá voltea a vernos cada vez que tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo o mirar de reojo. Derek insiste en irse pero le he dicho que será mi padre quien le dejara en su casa. Tal vez no lo diga pero temo por su seguridad.  
La gente sigue en insistiendo en armar una asamblea que si no me equivoco… lo mas pronto posible.  
-¿Crees que esto acabe?- Derek rompe el silencio.  
-¿A caso crees que esto nunca acabara?  
-A veces creo esto es mas que una broma.  
-¿Porque piensas eso?  
Derek no respondió en cambio tenia la cabeza caída en muestra de lo cansado que estaba.  
-…Fue un honor tener en la fiesta aun que al final todo fue un completo desastre pero tengo que admitir fue un poco divertido.  
Logro hacer que levante la cabeza y se asome por pequeña que sea, una ligera curva en su boca para bien.  
-Claro que no fue así, si tengo que confesar algo… creo que serías un buen corredor.  
-Creo que el bromista aquí, eres tú.  
-Lo digo en serio.  
-Creo que estas siendo demasiado “serio”.  
Y revente de risa de tan solo ver la contracción en su rostro para después mostrar una ligera risita que salía de su boca casi abierta hasta que ceso de repente al ver a mi padre venir a nosotros.  
-Es hora de irnos. Hola Derek… lamento que estuvieras aquí. Vamos Stiles, antes de que empiecen a manifestarse. Hasta luego Derek.  
-Papá.- Me levanto para detenerlo mientras la puerta de la patrulla esta abierta.-Derek… no tiene como regresar a casa y pensé… que sería buena idea si pudiéramos dejar nosotros…  
-¿Es cierto eso Derek?  
-Si… si, señor.  
-Claro. Sin ningún problema pero prefiero que me llamen Sheriff que “señor” me hace sentir un anciano. Bueno, arriba chicos. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

En viaje a casa de Derek es demasiado largo porque se ha mantenido un enorme silencio. Al subir, Derek paso al asiento trasero de la patrulla donde casi todos los pocos criminales de Beacon Hills han estado, así que decidí sentarme también atrás para que no se sintiera tan solo e incomodo, todo eso sobre la antena mirada de mi padre a travez del retrovisor. Afuera, el cielo se ha obscurecido y la lluvia cae por las calles que pasamos. Es increíble como aun falte bastante para que el toque de queda, que las calles ya empiezan a estar vacías.  
Pero Derek esta sentado pegado a la puerta mirando a las gotas que resbalan por el cristal y entre él y yo hay un gran espacio. Cada vez que intento mirarle disimuladamente papá nos mira por el retrovisor, creo que tiene un tercer ojo.  
-¿Es por aquí?  
-Si, hasta el fondo.  
-Entonces hasta el fondo.  
El camino de tierra hasta la casa, casi imposible de pasar sin que la patrulla sufriera un atasco, esta claro que fue hecho para camiones grandes. Cuando por fin llegamos, las luces del la caravana estaban encendida lo que decía de alguien esta dentro. Junto al taller estaba estacionado una enorme a trailer, esta seguro que Peter esta dentro. Pero antes de que Derek bajara del choche mi padre le detiene.  
-Hijo, si necesitas algo, lo que sea. Puedes contar conmigo y Stiles.  
-Gracias Sheriff… gracias Stiles.  
-De nada. ¡Nos veremos el lunes!  
Y se desvaneció en la obscuridad.  
De vuelta al camino decidí a costarme en el asiento y dormir. 

-¿Así qué ahora Derek y tú son amigos?  
-Creo que es demasiado claro.  
-Bueno, me alegro por el muchacho pero también necesita amigos de su edad, algo que tu no puedes dar.  
La respuesta de mi padre suena bastante agresiva o como si ahora no quiera que sea amigo de Derek.  
-No quise decir eso para que dejen de ser amigos, lo que quiero decir es, tanto como tú y él van a crecer y habrá un montón de cambios de los cuales pronto tendremos la “conversación”. Así como mi padre lo hizo. Pero es natural y te agradesco por tomar la iniciativa a transformar a la gente a tu alrededor. Lamento mucho lo sucedido en la fiesta de Malia…  
-Papá…-Esto volvia hacer incomodo.  
-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero me encantaba verte emocionado por que esta día llegara y que acabara así, mañana en la asamblea trataremos que esta broma o los que sea acabe.  
-Papá… ¿Mañana?  
-No pienso dejarte solo en casa.  
La lluvia seguia cayendo cuando atravesábamos las calles. Aun faltaba poco para llegar a casa.  
-¿Así que Malia… te vio convertirte es su héroe?  
-¿Qué?  
-Tengo que reconocer que “ser tu mismo” a funcionado. Hubieras visto como hablaba de ti.  
-Creo que estas malinte…  
-Es un poco difícil lo sé. El primer paso es difícil, pero tu lograste hacer de una forma increíble…  
-Estoy cansado papá.  
-Descansa hijo, mañana serás mi ayudante.  
-¿No tienes uno ya?  
-Si, pero quiero que estés cerca de tu padre mientras trabaja. Será como un domingo familiar.


	9. Dos para el dolor

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi el sol?   
Hoy también tiene tinta de ser una día de lo más gris. El sol nos alumbro por un momento el viernes por la tarde en el taller de Derek pero al día siguiente en casa de Malia, debo decir que fue el día más gris en toda la semana. En cambio hoy, has sido una de las mañanas de nubes oscuras con chispas de agua  
Papá me lleva en la patrulla hacia el ayuntamiento, la asamblea comenzara a las nueve en punto de la mañana pero al entrar al estacionamiento nos damos cuenta que esta atestado de autos. Aparcamos aun lado del ayuntamiento en una zona de arbustos, mi padre después se disculparía por eso pero en realidad parece que todo el pueblo esta adentro. Y hubiéramos tenido más tiempo de buscar un sito sino fuera por el alboroto que se escuchaba dentro del edificio. Bajamos, subimos pisando los charcos de los escalones y una vez enfrente de la enorme puerta. Papá me dijo:  
-Tal vez las cosas ahí dentro se pongan un poco pesadas.- Decía mientras se ponía a mi altura apoyando su brazo en mi hombro.-Pero debes saber es parte de mi trabajo, cuidar de la gente del pueblo, y de ti.  
La chispas de agua aumentaron y se multiplicaron mientras resbalaban por mi mejilla. Nos enderezamos, me puse detrás de él cuando giraba de la manija de la puerta. Como si pulsara un botón de encendido el ruido del caos dentro del ayuntamiento era agobiante. La gente estaba de pie, algunos con los brazos levantados pidiendo que les escuchen pero nadie mantenía un orden, parece que todo el pueblo en un mismo sitio y no para bien.

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…: 

Papá se abrió paso por la multitud y una vez encima del estrado hacia el intento de calmar a todo mundo, el Mayor o alcalde como prefiero llamarle haría su entrada. Yo estaba a un costado del estrado, había encontrado una silla alejado del resto junto a la ventana. Lo siguiente que paso, el alcalde hizo su entrada, dio un pequeño discurso cuando todo parecía estar en orden porque ya no había nadie de pie. Y fueron las palabras “Algún presente en esta sala quiere hablar de su versión de los hechos”. Que hizo volver a estallar a todos los presentes.   
Y por un instante, al fondo de la sala. Alguien abría la puerta lentamente. El resto parecía ignorar al nuevo presente, solo yo, porque había acomodado la silla de una forma que pudiera ver de una forma paranoica desde el estrado hasta el fondo de la sala. Y detalles como estos no me podía perder.   
La puerta se detuvo y del exterior entro una silueta que muy bien conocía, Derek con una capucha, totalmente empapado, el cabello mojado, los ojo miraban a todas partes. Intente hacerle una señal pero parecía buscar un sito, ya no pude verlo cuando la gente del fondo se ponía también de pie y aunque intentara gritarle, no lograría oírme.   
Me escabullí por el costado izquierdo, papá nunca notaria mi ausencia. Al llegar al final de la sala vi a Derek tratando de ver por encima de los que esta de pie. Traía puesto una gabardina negra que lucia algo vieja, con unos pantalones cortos también oscuros. Estoy pensando que es su color favorito. Fue cuando el volteo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron pero no supe leer la expresión en su rostro. Di unos pasos llegar a él. Mi papá nunca nos vería mientras este detrás de esta pared humana.   
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Buenos días Derek, a mi también me da gusto volver a verte. ¿Aquí? Mi padre es el Sheriff así que me trajo consigo para estar mas seguro ¿pero que haces tú aquí?   
-Vine en lugar de mi tío… él tuvo que salir.  
-¿No eres demasiado chico para eso? Debes tener demasiado frío…¡Estas totalmente empapado!   
-Shh!… lo sé.   
-No puedes andar así. Ven, se donde podemos sacarte.   
-Stiles, enserio tengo que estar aquí. Mi tío dijo que es importan…  
-Si lo es, él debería estar aquí. Ademas, son todos aquí se comportan como animales salvajes.   
Guió a Derek con mi brazo puesto en su hombro hacia una pequeña puerta que conecta la sala de audiencias con la recepción. De ahí cruzamos la enorme recepción vvacía hacia los baños debajo de las escaleras. Pensé que el papel de ahí seria suficiente pero Derek prefirió el secador de manos. Él tratando de secar su cuerpo como si tomara una ducha con la ropa puesta, la gabardina la tengo yo y con un poco que papel trato de secarla. Es increíble como Derek obedece cada una de mis “sugerencia” antes de llamarlas ordenes.   
-No te has perdido de mucho, cuando llegue con mi padre ya estaban así.  
-Tienen miedo.   
-Lo sé. Pero mucha gente aun cree que es un tipo de broma macabra. ¿Has escuchado al religioso Dan? dice que esto es un castigo de dios. Aun que no lo creas, siento que esto tiene algo que ver con la gente que acampa en los bosques.   
-¿Los de la carpa de circo?   
-Exacto. Si tan solo pudiera echar un vistazo…  
-Es muy peligroso.   
-Tú vives cerca de ahí. Debes exprimir para que la se pueda secar mejor.   
-¿Has escuchado eso?   
-¿Qué?   
-Escucha.  
-Aun no escucho nada Derek. Pero si vas a salir. Creo que puedo compartir mi chaqueta.   
Derek ya no estaba mas tratando de secar su prenda. En cambio pego la oreja a la puerta tratando de oír lo que había en la recepción, después abrió lentamente la puerta y me enderece para seguirle pegado a su espalda entrando a la recepción. Una vez ahí aun no lograba escuchar nada excepto el alboroto de la asamblea que se encontraba del otro extremo de la habitación. Y en medio de esta sala se encuentra una puerta que conecta con el centro de Beacon Hills.   
Un murmullo, un insignificante zumbido se podía escuchar a lo lejos. Tan suave con el papel siendo cortado por tijeras.   
-Creo que debemos regresar a la sala Derek.  
-Vamos.   
Nos dirigimos a la puerta de la asamblea, donde antes de abrirla, detrás de esa puerta todo parecía estar en calma pero teníamos que entrar para escuchar lo que sucedía.   
Y así, lentamente abrimos la puerta como si robáramos un banco. Todos estaban de pie, en el estribo no había alcalde o sheriff que hablara solo el padre de Allison.   
-…atemorizando a todos nosotros. No tenemos mas remedio que salir en busca de la causa…-  
Todo mundo en la sala lo escuchaba como si fuera uno de los sermones del pastor Manson.   
-Convoco a la cacería de la besti…  
¡Boom! Se escucho lejano, una pequeña vibración en el suelo. La gente empezó a salir como una estampida. Derek me tomo del hombro para escondernos en un rincón. El sonido venia de la calle, no sé que tan cerca pero era casi como el disparo de un cañón…  
-¡Stiles! ¡Stiles!  
-¡Aquí estoy!  
-¡No te muevas de aquí!  
Mi papá había atravesado la multitud en mi búsqueda, ahora sale con el resto. Se que no debería hacer esto pero en verdad quiero ver lo que sucede afuera. Cuando una gran parte de los asistentes están afuera empiezo a moverme a seguir sus pasos pero Derek aprieta y me jala de nuevo.   
-Tu papá dijo que no te movieras de aquí-  
-¿Enserio Derek? Nos estamos perdiendo lo que sucede allá fuera.   
-Podría ser peligroso…  
-¿Has visto la gente que estaba aquí? Hablando de cazar lo qué sea que este afuera. Lo sé, solo que ahora me siento seguro.   
Desde el otro lado, la gente en el exterior, hablaba de algo que no se muy bien que era, solo lleva el simple murmullo de un grupo de personas.   
-Por aquí es seguro de ver lo que sucede.   
Regresamos a la recepción, la puerta principal esta cerrada así que atacamos las cortinas para lograr ver. Pero no vimos nada, la gente estaba dispersa parada observando el horizonte en la calle principal viendo al final de calle. Dos hombres aparecieron ahí, corrían y gritaban a la vez en dirección del resto pero aun no lograba entender escuchar lo que sucedía.  
-¿Qué dice ese tipo?  
Le preguntaba a Derek, porque observaba como unos de esos dos hombres hablaba con el padre de Allison y la gente a su alrededor parecía preocupada. El señor Argent también lo estaba, volteo a ver al resto solo para grita.  
-¡La tienda del viejo McDermitt esta en llamas al igual que la veterinaria!  
Papá estaba parado cerca de Argent, se que me estaba buscando, como si fuera a romper una de sus ordenes pero pudo verme en la ventana, sacado un poco de órbita supongo por ver que Derek también esta a mi lado. Por un instante quería regresar adentro pero fue el deber de sheriff de ir con el resto. Así fue como los hombres marcharon en dirección al final de la calle, como si fuera una escena sacada de una película. Mientras Derek y yo no quedamos adentro y al horizonte, en lo que apenas se podía ver de las azoteas, en lo mas lato de los edificios, vimos como brotaba el humo negro del fuego.   
-Es momento de irme.   
-¿A donde? No puedes irte, no es seguro afuera Derek.  
-Lo haré mientras lo és.   
-Sigues empapado, puedes esperar a estar seco o que regresen los demás, le pediré a mi papá de llevar…  
-Lo siento Stiles pero vedo irme.   
-¿Te veré mañana?   
-Claro, no voy a la guerra Stiles.   
-Si claro… estarás bien.  
-Hasta el siguiente día Stiles.   
-Hasta el siguiente día Derek


	10. Es sobre esperar esperando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría saber lo que piensan sobre el fic en los comentarios. Pronto subire otro capitulo.

¿Qué el día de ayer fue tan mal? No lo creo, bueno, estuve con Derek por un momento antes de la explosión en la tienda de antigüedades del viejo McDermitt.  
Al anochecer en casa, mi padre seguía hablando por teléfono con el uniforme puesto. Tenia un aspecto de un saco viejo y arrugado. La situación estaba tomando otros rumbos, como si el toque de queda no fuera suficiente, ahora hay un grupo de cazadores rondando el pueblo en busca de lo que llaman la “Bestia” pero yo prefiero llamarla “araña mutante radiactiva habitante del bosque”.  
Escuche hablar de una explosión de la parte trasera, entre la tienda de antigüedades y la veterinaria. No hubo ningún cadaver que ver, solo el viejo McDermitt resulto demasiado herido y antes que la ambulancia se la llevara él repito: “ yo la vi, yo la vi, enorme con patas largas”. No estaba presente para escucharlo pero claro que hablaba de la bestia de la cual los cazadores estaban murmuraban por todos lados. 

Le digo adiós a mi papá. El resumen del fin de semana es una extraña sensación repugnante. Este lunes tengo en la mochila raciones de comida para tres. Si, para tres. Quiero recompensar el tiempo que no estuve con Scott invitando un poco de mi puré de papas, hamburguesa, donas, soda y etc. Porque sé que entre mas comida para Scott más pronto ganaré su perdón y nos sentaremos junto a Derek bajo las gradas o de un árbol mientras tratamos de olvidar el fin de semana y si se puede, la semana pasada. 

Llegando al salón, donde se ha vuelto un habito para el profesor de la primera hora llegar tarde y a los demás de hablar. Y de hablar de lo que ha sucedido el fin de semana pero los ignoro porque yo estuve ahí y se lo que sucedió, lo único que me importa en este momento es Scott. Como cachorro abandonado en un rincón fingiendo dormir sobre la mesa de su asiento. Si lo le conociera pensaría que trata de ignorarme. Entre pasos ligeros para llegar…  
-Alejaté Stiles, no quiero hablar contigo.  
Cada letra salía arrastrándose tan débilmente y supe que él no podía hablar enserio.  
-Oh vamos Scott. No puedes estar enojado por lo que paso.  
-Stiles, encontraron mas cuerpos en el bosques.  
-¿Cuerpos? ¿Quieres decir cadáveres?  
-Solo escucha tu alrededor Stiles, todos están asustados y yo también.  
Por fin había logrado que volteara a verme pero él tenia razón. Tal vez mientras la ausencia del profesor todos estaban a fuera de sus asientos y no había prestado atención suficiente para oír lo que decían. No escuchaba cosas claras más que “en medio, cuerpo, noche, bosque, bestia…”  
-¿Scott?.  
-¿Si Stiles?  
-Creo que sé donde podemos encontrar respuestas.  
-Stiles, no somos detectives ni mucho menos policías.  
-Con tu ayuda y Derek podemos obtener respuestas.  
-Solo somos un trio de niños…  
-Con ganas de resolver el misterio del bosque.  
-Si tu lo dices.  
-¿Qué dices? ¿los tres resolviendo el caso el mounstro Beacon Hills?  
-No estoy seguro, somos… ¿no somos pequeños para esto? podemos decirle a tu padre lo que sabemos.  
-Eso le quitaría quitaría sentido a la historia.  
-¿Cuál historia?  
-No importa. Hoy, junta con Derek bajo las gradas a la hora del almuerzo.  
-sigo diciendo que somos pocos. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…: 

-¿Estas seguro que vendrá?  
-Si, solo espera. Puedes empezar a comer.  
Derek toma asiento sobre el césped y Scott no aparece. Esta bien que siga enojado conmigo pero ¿por cuanto tiempo? Vuelvo a mirar sin alejarme de la graba hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Pero regreso sin lograr ver a Scott cerca. Derek mastica la comida muy lentamente esperando que también pueda sentarme. El almuerzo no dura mucho y de verdad espera tener a Scott aquí porque Derek, él simplemente ha aceptado y yo, yo no sé exactamente lo que quiero, cuando tenemos estos momentos solo es, no sé, solo es… es desear que fueran eternos.  
Derek mueva la cabeza y mira lo que algo que se encuentra datras de mi espalda pero antes de lograr voltear, escucho los pasos muy cerca, me pongo de pie por que Scott aparece, después Allison seguida de Lydia acompañada de Malia. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…: 

Cuando Scott dijo que no éramos suficientes antes, tampoco lo es ahora. Estaba en lo correcto cuando dijo que todos tenia miedo, fue la razón para que Lydia aceptara aun cuando no sabía exactamente a que acceder, Malia solo la siguió por el trauma de su fiesta mientras Allison, bueno, Scott no me había dicho que había intentado declarar su amor a ella pero que esto es una forma de estar juntos, también porque su padre es el líder de los cazadores del bosque.  
Increíblemente los recién llegados se sientan en el césped tratando de imitar a Derek haciendo un medio circulo alrededor mío. Me siento algo así como un predicador sin saber que predicar.  
-Entonces estamos aquí porque…  
-Si, claro…  
Soy como un unicornio ¿Me has escuchado hablar? bueno, entonces sabrás que puedo convencer de hacerte pensar que soy uno o al menos intentarlo. De un principio a fin, el primer día de la semana pasada hasta ahora. Si, lo he dicho todo sobre la araña mutante radiactiva habitante del bosque.  
Scott que está sentado en frente mío parecía convencido, desde el borde derecho tenemos a Derek que dejo de comer y luce como si quisiera sacar lo que ha devorado. En el rostro de Malia existía el dilema de la duda y la verdad mientas Allison seguía con las ganas de decir algo.  
-Stiles tiene razón.- Scott tomaba la iniciativa de hablar y era una paso muy arriesgado para él. -Debemos hacer algo.  
-O simplemente decir lo que sabes a tu padre.- Lydia respondía tratando de ponerse de pie.  
-Es porque no es así de simple decirlo sin que te crean por ser un niño.  
-Stiles, deja de complicar las cosas, ademas ¿Qué encontraríamos en una carpa de “circo“ en medio del bosque.  
-Mi padre ha dicho que has sucedido cosas extrañas desde hace meses, pero ahora se han incrementado.- Allison hablaba.  
-¿Cómo que?  
-Animales muertos, troncos caídos. Todo parece ser hecho con la misma sierra.  
-Pero no deja de ser peligroso salir en grupo.- Derek por fin hablaba.  
-No somos suficientes para este.- Scott bufaba.  
-Si conseguimos más gente podríamos ir en grupo.- Malia hablaba solo mirándome a mi sin voltear hacia los demás.- Yo he conseguido a un chico que puede ayudarnos…  
-Yo hable con Jackson pero se rehusa a participar.  
-Entonces ¿mañana iremos a ver la carpa en el bosque?  
Scott no estaba tan seguro de pronunciar las palabras correctas pero todos asentimos al mismo tiempo que intercambiamos las miradas los unos con los otros.  
-Entonces esto será el secreto de todos nosotros.- Lydia terminaba para regresar a clases.  
-Solo nosotros.- Allison se levantaba.  
-Y los que se unan- Malia se ponía de pie.  
-Recuerde pedir permiso para mañana- Scott lo hacia tratando de detenerlas.-…y traer un arma si es necesario.  
-¿Un arma Scott?  
-Una chiquita, si es necesario.  
Una arma chiquita. Mientras todos toman el rumbo de volver a dentro yo me quedo con Derek, que de una forma de agradecer el almuerzo que le he traído, ayuda a guardar mis cosas dentro de mi mochila.  
-Hey, Derek. Estaba pensando, tú tienes un taller y yo una bicicleta de pedales rotos y pensaba si tú podrías ayudarme a repararla…  
-Claro, mañana en el taller. Después ir al bosque con los chicos.  
-Oh Cierto!  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Olvide decirle a los chicos que tu casa será el punto de reunión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enserio, quiero saber lo que piensan sobre el Fic.


	11. Los niños del bosque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, no olvide comentar lo que piensan.

¿Qué si tenemos un plan? Claro, no solamente somos niños pretendiendo ser personas adultas. Lo importante es tener un orden y la discreción del trabajo que estamos haciendo. Hoy es un nuevo día, hermoso aunque siga la secuencia de grises en el cielo igual de la semana pasada y perfecto para escapar de casa pero como niño bueno he conseguido el permiso de mi padre de quedar en casa de Derek, él tiene un taller y yo una bicicleta descompuesta que al fusionarlas crean el mejor pretexto.   
Tardo en dar una respuesta y quiero creer que fue por el trabajo que le ha dejado exhausto. Pero al final de ese día dijo “si”, no parecía tan convencido o conforme con lo que pasaría este día, así que añadí que no solo era la reparación gratis de mi bicicleta si no que también Derek es un experto en baseball y nos enseñaría a jugar a mi y Scott. Otro perfecto pretexto para llevar el bat a la excursión al bosque.   
Claro, mi padre estaba preocupado por la ubicación de la casa pero prometí que al indicio de algo “extraño”, un sonido, un movimiento o una persona por lo alrededores, llamaríamos sin dudarlo y él enviaría una patrulla inmediatamente.  
Pero como iba diciendo, hoy es un hermoso día, estuve pensando en usar el bat guardado en el ático, solo que es un poco grande para mi pero puedo lograr sostenerlo con ambas manos. Antes de bajar de la patrulla mi padre me detuvo y dijo que traerme a la escuela ya no sería posible en los próximos días, que los autobús escolares volvería a funcionar y todo niño proveniente de la Elementary School debería abordar. ¿Razón? no me dijo cual pero intuyo que la razón, son los padres preocupados porque ademas dijo que una patrulla custodiaría el bus durante todo el recorrido. Subir al bus no es mi es algo que me emocione pero por el otro lado, Derek ahorrará energía para el día. Momento. Derek, hoy, almuerzo, rayos. Gracias Stiles por olvidar preparar el almuerzo, gracias a ti hoy Derek no tendrá que comer.   
Llegar a la escuela, esperar a la hora del almuerzo y cuando la hora ha llegado, camino atravesando el campo rumbo a las gradas con Scott a mi lado, ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada tal vez por que tengo muchas cosas dentro de la cabeza como haber dejado a Derek sin comer y al llegar debajo de las gradas él se encuentra sentado y alrededor Lydia, Allison, Malia.   
-¿Nadie mas vendrá?   
-¿Cómo quien más Scott?- Lydia se ponía de pie retando con los ojos.  
-No sé, como más…chicos.- Mientras Scott se hacia pequeño.   
-¿Crees que no somos suficientes por ser niñas?  
-No quise decir eso, solo que… que es un poco peligroso.   
-Yo trate de convencer a un niño pero sigue aterrado.- Decía Malia ignorando la disputa que tenia enfrente.   
-Creo que es ahora de armar un plan.- Derek tomaba la iniciativa intentado calmar el ambiente.   
Y así fueron las cosas, nos sentados haciendo un circulo tratando de armar lo que sería el intento de ver lo que fuera que estuviera en el bosque bajo la carpa blanca.  
Durante el corto tiempo que duro el almuerzo fue suficiente para llegar a esto. Nadie contradijo la idea de reunirnos en Casa de Derek después de dar las instrucciones de como llegar vi rostros con duda pero al menos respondieron con “estaremos ahí” mientras Scott intentaba retenerlos diciendo “no olviden cualquier objeto su protección”. Después de clases todos irían a sus hogares por objetos para su propia “protección” y nos reuniríamos en el punto de encuentro, casa de Derek y de ahí tomaríamos rumbo al bosque.   
-¿Han escuchado sobre Katherine?  
Lydia hablaba aun sentada en el césped mientras el resto de nosotros ya estábamos de pie listos para regresar a clases, al menos yo quería disculparme con Derek pero ella nos detuvo.   
-¿Katherine? ¿La niña de lentes del cabello grasoso?   
Scott hablo por todos al mismo tiempo que nos mirábamos en uno al otro. Katherine era una niña mas pequeña, no era de Beacon Hills porque se había mudado el año pasado y si, su cabello rubio parecía ser bañado todos los días en grasa que agua.   
-Ella no llego a casa ayer.   
Y como si una chispa se encendiera en mi que alumbrara la respuesta, lo supe. Los autobuses volverán a estar disponible porque una niña no regreso a su hogar. Lydia lo sabía porque si no me equivoco, ella y Katherine son vecinas.   
-Volverá, yo lo sé. Pero hay que volver a dentro, escuche que durante la última clases nos darán una buena noticia a todos.   
Malia hacia calmar los nervios de Lydia al ponerla de pie, el resto solo asentimos caminamos no juntos, pero si con una distancia que parecía que todos éramos desconocidos. Y cuando Derek se cruzo por mi frente le detuve para hablarle muy bajito, lo posible para no llamar la atención de los demás.  
-Hey Derek, siento mucho no haber traído nada hoy.   
-No es problema. Tengo mi reserva en mi mochila.   
-Hey, yo cocinando y tu disfrutando, algún día de estos compartirás tu comida conmigo.   
-Algún día.   
Fue un silencio para volver a clases, éramos los últimos pero los únicos que caminaba cerca del otro. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…: 

Buenas noticias al final del día de clases, claro que sí. Anunciaron la desaparición de Katherine y con ello el bus que todos deberemos tomar para asegura nuestro regreso a casa.   
Hoy fue la última vez que mi padre me lleva de regreso a casa en su patrulla pero antes un parada para comprar comida e insisto en pedir un poco más para llevar con Derek mas tarde. Y no pierdo el tiempo, llego a casa a comer lo necesario, no puedo meter una hamburguesa en mis bolsillos así que los lleno de galletas que encontré dentro de la alacena.   
Mi padre pone la bicicleta encima de la patrulla mientras yo me abrocho el cinturón acariciando el bat sobre mis brazos como si fuera mi bebé. Aun que estoy seguro que el sol no saldrá por mucho tiempo, mi padre ha insistido en que lleve puesta una gorra, en ella tiene el logo de California.   
El camino se hace largo a casa de Derek, mi padre sigue agotado y solo pronuncia “ten mucho cuidado” o “no te acerques al bosque” y “Si algo sucede, no dudes en llamar desde el teléfono de su casa”. Casi no menciona a Derek, bueno casi, solo palabras sobre lo “satisfecho” que saber que Derek tiene un amigo.   
Por el camino de tierra pasando la gasolinera, alcanzo ver a Derek caminando hacia el taller porque aunque el cielo siga gris, la niebla es un problema para ver grandes distancias. Pero ahí esta, se detiene al vernos mientras bajo y me despido de mi padre con una sincera sonrisa y de un tirón, baja la bicicleta. Derek se cruza de brazos al acercarme.   
-Ese bat es enorme para ti.   
-Oh, no sabes lo que dices, puedo levantarla tan bien como tú.   
-¿Y eso?  
-“Eso” es mi bicicleta, le falta algunas piezas y otras que no funcionan y pensé que podrías… ayudarme a hacerla andar.   
-Claro, pero llegas temprano. Pensé que seria un poco mas tarde el ir a explorar.   
-Lo sé pero necesito algo con que moverme… y traje esto.   
Saco las galletas del tamaño casi de mi mano que apenas logran entrar en mis bolsillos. Él toma una y la sostiene con su boca porque sus manos están ocupadas llevando la bici adentro del taller.   
-Puedo ayudar- Insisto al ver a Derek agarrar más herramientas.   
-Esto será rápido.- Es tan sutil en rechazarme así que me siento en la mesa solo observando dejando aun lado las galletas.   
Tuerca, tuerca y otra tuerca, un poco de aceite aquí y allá sin ninguna mancha. Escucho el timbre de una bicicleta al lo lejos, me levanto para ver quien viene, al momento aparece Scott con un brillante casco rojo empapado en su propio sudor. Derek sale después de mi y se acerca.   
-Eso es… es tu…  
-Es mi bebé Scott, me sirve si sale algo de las sombras.  
-Genial…  
El no puede casi hablar pero tampoco a traído un objeto con el cual defenderse, cambio saca de su bolsillo su inhalador.   
-¿Estas seguro que podrás ir?   
El saludo de Derek es un poco agresivo pero aseguro que esa no fue su intención.   
-Claro que… lo puedo hacer.   
-Shhh no hables, tienes que recuperara energía Scottie.  
-Vienen las chicas.   
Y como Derek dijo, ellas a lo lejos, montadas cada una en una bicicleta arribaban pero no era solo “ellas”. Al lado de Malia había una bicicleta mas pequeña casi triciclo montando por un… ¿niño? No estaba seguro hasta que bajaran delante de nosotros. Era un niño que jamas había visto muy pequeño para esto.   
-¿Quién es él?- Pregunto Scott.   
-Es Liam.- Respondió Malia  
-¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿seis? es muy pequeño para esto, es casi un bebe.- Me lance a preguntar.   
-Dije que tenia alguien más para esto, y tiene 7, y también que estaba asustado.- Malia no se molestaba en responder.   
-Pero si algo sucede no podremos defenderlo.   
-Lo haremos con esto.- Allison mostraba lo que tenia en la parte trasera de su bicicleta, lo más cercano a un arma de fuego solo que rústica y con flechas.   
-Wow! es genial.- Scott se mostraba como niño en el dulcería.   
-Y muy peligroso.- Respondió Derek.  
-¿Por qué le trajiste?- Pregunte, era demasiado joven para lidiar con problemas.   
-Tiene un videocámara.  
-¿Y?  
-Él será quien grabará nuestro documental.- Era la primera vez que Lydia hablaba.   
-¿Y por eso le trajiste?   
-Scott dijo que necesitaban niños… y también porque soy su niñera.- Malia al responder se encogía de hombros.   
-Esta bien. tenemos que comenzar.- Derek cortaba la conversación y caminaba hacia el taller.   
-Malia- Liam le jalaba del brazo a Malia.- Quiero ir al baño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gusto? Porque no saben lo que les espera en el bosque...


	12. Del fondo de la raíz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claro, este capitulo no esta terminado.

Las habilidades de Malia como niñera no son las mejores pero intenta serlo. Marchamos a su regreso con Liam, ella había llevado al pequeño lejos, detrás de uno auto dentro del cementerio de autos de Derek.  
Yo me puse enfrente del grupo como el líder que podía ser y llevarlos por el camino correcto pero era mentira porque solo estaba ahí por Derek, al lado de él guiando al resto mientras yo fingía saber el camino de nuestro destino porque lo único cierto es que no recuerdo cual era el camino.  
El tiempo pasa demasiado lento aunque no admitamos nuestros sentimientos pero en el fondo morimos de miedo y al lado del miedo se haya la adrenalina por saber que hay detrás de esa colina.  
De un paso a otro, es como si al final de todo no quisiéramos estar realmente ahí y lo sé, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí pero estoy aquí y lo hago por el motivo de saber si los hombres que acampan en el bosque tienen que ver algo con lo sucedido en el pueblo. Lo que nos lleva a que uno de ellos murió, yo tropecé con su cadáver.  
El aire es frío y eso me ayuda a transpirar sin sudar, no quiero decir que la ballesta de Allison me ponga nervioso contra el bat que lleva Derek, no podía llevar cargar con el y empezaba a ser pesado para mis simples brazos.  
Malia no deja que Liam se quede atrás, a pesar de ser los últimos ella lo lleva de la mano libre de Liam mientras la otra sostiene la tambaleante videocámara.  
No era sorpresa pero algo así suponía que podía pasar. Al llegar a la cima de esa colina empinada lo único que se podía observa, era una simple pradera, sin rastro de una carpa blanca, el “circo” se fue de la feria del pueblo.  
-¿Nada? ¿Venimos a ver nada? ¿Dijiste que había algo en el bosque Stiles?  
También suponía que Lydia seria la primera en sacar su reclamo.  
-¡Hemos llegado muy lejos Stiles, al limite del pueblo solo para ver nada!.  
-Tal vez haya algo abajo… ¿no?- Es mi propuesta contra el dedo de Lydia apuntando a mi rostro.  
-Si, no es una mala idea. Ademas, ya estamos aquí.  
Allison es el mi salvador. Y mientras Scott decide bajar primero enseñando donde debe pisar Allison. Me quedo con Derek, bueno le dije que tenia algo para él y si tenia algo que darle, una linda empolvada galleta para comer la cual se la llevo sin decir mas que con un gesto alumbrando a un “gracias” También metí una dentro de mi boca y baje después de él.  
Y si, no había nada, solo la tierra al descubierto sin césped como una mancha cafe en cuadro verde. Era difícil de ignorar por el tamaño pero habían estado aquí.  
-¡No hay nada aquí!  
Malia me gritaba desde el otro lado, ya no estaba con Liam, en cambio él caminaba alrededor de nosotros.  
-¿Estas seguro que estaban aquí?  
-Lo estoy Scott ¿acaso no ves el rastro que dejaron?  
-¿Cómo lograron entrar aquí?-Allison preguntaba a nadie en especial  
-¿Qué?  
Ella mira hacia al suelo como si fuera a brotar la respuesta de la tierra.  
-¿Ven esto? Son marcas de ruedas, aquí de poleas y de muchos hombres.  
Estaba sorprendido de ver su arco con flechas pero ver que tenia el instinto de todo un cazador era un poco escalofriante.  
-Quiero decir. Hay marcas de equipo pesado por todos lados pero no hay ningún camino que llegue hasta aquí. ¿Lo entiendes Scott? ¿Cómo lograron llegara hasta aquí? ¿Y por qué?  
Pero Scott no iba a responder, era su primera vez aquí no había visto lo que yo vi y como buen amigo.  
-Derek… dijo que podían ser gente haciendo estudios de la zona. ¿Científicos? ¿Científicos con un helicóptero? ¿Espías?  
-No pueden ser espías.-Derek se incorporaba a nuestro trio.  
-¿Qué tan grande era su carpa?- Lydia también se incorporaba al circulo mirando directamente a Derek.  
-Muy grande- Respondo antes que él porque también me siento excluido.- Lo suficientemente grande como para meter a un circo dentro.  
-Abarcaba todo esta tierra, hasta donde crece el pasto.  
Derek responde y señalando todo a nuestro alrededor. Malia a nuestras espaldas se acercaba mientras Liam seguía filmando sus pies propios pies, el niño solo era ajeno a nuestra conversación.  
-¿Y alguna vez vieron lo que había dentro?  
Malia parecía preguntar a Derek y a mi pero solo era yo al quien miraba.  
-Jamás.  
Respondió Derek pero ella evitaba mírale a los ojos, ya no estaba enojada conmigo, si no con Derek. Y en nuestro circulo de preguntas en medio de lanada como niños jugando a un ritual satánico.  
-¡Liam!  
El grito de Malia nos pone en guardia a todos.  
-¡Regresa! No quiero perderte de nuevo.  
Pero solo era una falsa alarma, un indicio de que Malia estaba agotada de cuidar al niño que sin duda también pego un brinco del susto. Era curioso ver como corría hacia nosotros y dejamos de mirarle para volver a nuestra ronda de ¿preguntas conclusiones? No lo sabía pero me sentía muy decepcionado por el nada que hallamos.  
Y fue el sonido de un pie derrapando sobre la tierra para volver a mirar a Liam sacudido por el suelo.  
No fue un monstruo ni un fantasma lo que le hico caer. Pero igual estábamos preocupados por su caída a la dura tierra. Corrimos a su socorro era increíble como siendo tan pequeño no derramara una lagrima. Yo a su edad lo haría. Me sentía mayor diciendo eso pero solo era otro niño de 10 años.  
-¡Dios mío Liam! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Lydia mom on.  
-Él esta bien.- Malia, aun que no lo parezca, si estaba preocupada - Estas sucio, vamos a sacudirte es polvo por que tu madre me mata. ¿Qué estas haciendo niño?  
-Tropecé y cai…  
Liam tropezó ¿pero con que? Solo había tierra. Pero podría ver tropezado con una pista. Me pongo de pie y busco cerca de la zona cercaba a sus pies mientras el resto sacudía o le busca algún rasguño. Yo me ponía en marcha pero no lograba ver ningún objeto que no fuera tierra donde Liam “tropezó”, solo mas tierra y la tierra que barrio con su pie.  
En un principio espera encontrar un objeto que contrastara con la tierra pero debajo de la tierra que removió accidentalmente no era tierra. Dejo al descubierto una pequeña superficie plana de un color similar a al suelo y removiendo la tierra al rededor descubrí que la superficie tenia una forma rectangular totalmente incrustada en la tierra como un ladrillo enterrado. Pero no era lo único incrustado, sobre la superficie de esa plata tenia grabado unas iniciales.  
-¿Stiles que haces?- Escuche la voz de Derek a mi espalda y también como los demás guardaban silencio para sentir sus miradas en mi nuca.  
-Encontre una pista.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Es una placa- Respondio Derek.  
-¿Y qué dice?  
-“C.C.P.”

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:. 

Intente levantar la placa pero nada, estaba profundamente incrustaba en la tierra, después Derek intento ayudarme pero nada la hacia salir de ahí, luego vinieron los demás dejando a Liam a un lado. Después de 3 intentos nos dimos por vencidos, la placa esta pegada a la tierra con a la placa.  
-¿Por qué esta enterrada?- Scott saca su inhalador y aquí vamos, a responder las preguntas del pequeño Scottie.  
-No lo sé, pregunta a quienes la dejaron ahí.  
-¿Y que rayos significa CCP?  
-Puede ser las iniciales del algo-  
-¿Cómo qué?  
-No lo sé, una marca, una empresa, una institución.  
-¡Chicos! La tarde avanza, el sol se va a casa, el toque de queda comienza y no estoy en casa.  
Son aquellos momentos en donde Lydia se convertía en una poeta realmente irritante.  
-Creo que es suficiente por hoy.- 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:. 

De regreso a casa de Derek decidimos rodear es pequeña colina donde todo era demasiado tranquilo excepto porque Liam cayo en un agujero. Volví a pensar que otra posible pista, una pasadizo secreto, la entrada a un túnel subterráneo pero solo era un pozo abandonado del cual Derek nunca sabía de su existencia. Por el otro lado en niño pequeño tenia más ganas de volver a casa de cualquiera de nosotros.  
Malia me dijo que si quería la cinta, podría tenerla cuando quisiera, claro. Siempre y cuando pase por la cinta a su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y me gusta leer lo que escriben.


	13. Hasta el final de la raíz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falte y faltaré por unos días, no sé cuantos pero seguiré. Solo estaré ausente unos días, semanas... no estoy muy seguro. Digamos que un amigo, queridísimo amigo me empujo por las escaleras de su casa y baje rodando literal, rompiéndome una pata. Estoy bien, gracias.

Por supuesto que me negué a ir otra vez a su casa, por un lado bueno, ofrecí mi última galleta a Liam a cambio de la cinta, el niño acepto.  
Bueno, que puedo decir. Mi padre nos encontró cerca del cementerio de autos y si hubiéramos tardado un minuto más, él entraría en pánico absoluto pero no puedo negar lo sorprendido que estuvo vernos, mas niños de los que esperaba recoger. Acomodamos las bicicletas en la cajuela trasera después nos subimos a la patrulla no sin antes inventar el pretexto sobre los “invitados” al juego… Tuvimos suerte que no estuviera el Tío de Derek con su remolque, no tengo mucha esperanza de que mi padre pueda creer en algo como eso pero al menos no ha dicho nada en contra.  
Derek alza su mano en señal de despedida, el motor enciende, cierro la ventanilla mientras las gotas caen del cielo oscuro pero Derek ya estába dentro la caravana.

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:.

-Así que espectadores…- La patrulla ya estaba delante de nuestra casa.  
-Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco esperaba tanta gente… hasta pudimos grabar un poco del partido lastima que la batería se haya acabado tan rápido.  
-Malia estuvo ahí.  
-Solo es un amiga.  
-Bueno, pero no puedo…  
-Papá…  
-Oh vamos hijo.  
Parecía que quería decir algo más pero la noche ya estaba cayendo.  
\- Ya no puedo dejarte solo en casa.  
-¿Por qué no? Puedo cuidarme solo.  
-Es más complicado que eso.  
-Si sucede algo puedo gritar y pedir ayuda a los vecinos.  
-Me parece que ya no tenemos vecinos.  
-¿Qué?  
Con su dedo pegado al cristal, señalo a la casa de los Lowell. Esa familia siempre tenia las luces de la casa encendidas pero esta vez no, en cambio enfrente, se hallaba clavada la estaca en el jardín con el letrero de “Casa en venta”  
-Se marcharon… ¿a dondé?  
-Lejos Stiles. Cuando el miedo es grande, no quieres corres riesgos.  
-¿También no iremos lejos?  
-No, nos quedaremos pero algo va cambiar.- Su voz era profunda porque él tenia miedo. Y dijo las palabra con la misma fuerza, lentamente para que hoy siguiera recordándolas -Lo primero será que subirás al bus cuando este enfrente, yo estaré ahí para despedirte…- Y lo estuvo, esta mañana, él mas que decir “hasta luego” era para saber que estaba dentro, dentro y seguro. -… y también estaré ahí para tu regreso.- El bus me dejó enfrente, mi padre ya estaba en casa y me observaba desde la puerta. -Tal vez escuches rumores pero solo son rumores hijo, no lo olvides… -Lo que él no sabe es, que no solo escuche rumores hoy, también los vi. Los Lowell no fueron los únicos en dejar atrás Beacon Hills y tampoco serán los últimos. El bus escolar recoge a cada niño de su ruta, cada vecindario que veía recorre atreves de la ventanilla, cada uno de ellos, hasta llegar a al colegio, todos tenían casas en venta. -… Pero no todo estará tan mal, mañana pasarás más tiempo conmigo, con tu padre en el trabajo, será divertido.- Lo que nos lleva ha este momento.

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:.

Si no me equivoco, las palabras que dijo ayer mi padre sobre este día eran: “será divertido” . Pero no lo es, tanto su oficina como el resto de la comisaría están de cabeza. Los teléfonos no paran de sonar y como si fuera poco después de la desaparición de Katherine habido otra, esta vez de un niño que nunca había visto pero su nombre es Franklin. Según por lo que logré escuchar, él si estaba en casa cuando desapareció. No sé como pero tampoco hay mucho que saber de él.  
En otros asuntos, no puedo estar mas en la oficina con mi padre, ahí también se está armando un lío y no es asunto para un niño como yo. Estar sentado en la sala de espera es el lugar mas alejado del caos y para pensar en el colegio. Nadie sabe sobre estos “C.C.P.”, bueno casi, nadie. Derek no llego a clases hoy, lo supe a la hora del almuerzo cuando nos reunimos bajo las gradas. Simplemente falto a clases hoy… es un poco, preocupante. Que no llege a clases, lo sé pero mi mente me dice que existe la posibilidad que él también este desaparecido como Katherine o Franklin solo que no hay nadie para él quien lo reporte.  
Su tío tardaría días en notar que Derek no esta y por juzgarlo supongo que no le afecte en nada.  
Y como dije, los chicos no sabe, nada acerca del significado de esas siglas. ¿Pero que puedo hacer? Estoy en la comisaría y lo último que se me ocurre es preguntar.  
La agente Carrison es una mujer joven, no muy alta pero con experiencia tras en mostrador de la recepción.  
-Hola Stiles.  
-Hola, si, ese es mi nombre.  
-¿Cansado de estar aquí? ¿O aburrido tal vez?  
-De echo, quería hacerte una pregunta.  
-¿Querías? ¿Quieres decir que ya no quieres?  
-Perdón, Digo: quiero hacerte una pregunta…  
-Hazla.  
-Es sobre mi tarea de… historia…  
-Ajá.  
-¿Sabes el… significado de las siglas… “C.C.P.”?  
-Oh por supuesto que lo sé. Ellos son el “Centro de Control de Población”. Estuvieron por aquí la semana pasada.  
-¿Estuvieron? ¿Adonde… fueron?  
-Bueno, estuvieron por la comisaría por un pequeño… incidente. ¿En verdad eso es tu tarea?  
-Lo és, de verdad.  
Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé que sería. Demasiado fácil, creo que no estoy trabajando con los chicos correctos. Quiero decir, una institución nada secreta, nada que esconder. Empiezo a dudar de los chicos cuando dijeron que buscaron información. Excepto Derek, de todos, es él quien tuvo que buscar algo.  
-Bueno niño, creo que será una noche larga. Encenderé la televisión para que puedas ver las noticias.  
-Disculpe… ¿Qué tipo de incidente tuvieron aquí?  
-Eso es información confidencial Stiles. No hagas muchas preguntas para que pueda hacer mi trabajo. Anda de la televisión.  
Volví a mi sentarme, la televisión estaba encendida pero solo eran noticias. Allá fuera, detrás de esas puertas se encontraba la noche, espesa y abrumadora. Mi padre se mantenía ocupado por el trabajo como el resto de los agentes. Y tal vez allá fuera exista un Derek que necesite mi ayuda.  
Y sobre el “Centro de Control de Población” lo único que se hasta ahora es que ellos tuvieron un incidente en el bosque, lo recuerdo porque yo tropecé con el cadáver de uno de ellos. Lo segundo, estuvieron en una gran carpa en el bosque y el único rastro de ellos es una placa enterrada en la tierra.  
Tal vez mi padre esté ocupado pero él único que me puede dar más respuestas, no entiendo porque no acudí con él al principio.  
Caminando por el pasillo, los agentes entran y sale de ahí. Antes de entrar puedo escuchar su voz hablado con alguien por teléfono.  
-¿Papá?  
-¿Sí? Ahora no Stiles. Papá esta ocupado… si, estamos en eso.  
-¿Tú sabes algo acerca del “C.C.P.”?  
-¿Qué? No usted no… Stiles estoy ocupado.  
-Papá..  
-Ten, como un donuts… perdón señor, le hablaba a mi hijo…  
Me dio la caja completa de donuts pero solo había migajas y un pero ya esta mordida.  
-Jefe…  
-Ahora no Parrish  
-Creo que tiene que ver esto…  
-¿Enserio? Por que estoy realmente ocupado contestando esta llamada.  
-Si señor…  
-Hablaremos mas tarde…  
Todo suceda delante mi, era como estar en una película, era como si fuera un fantasma del cuál nadie podía ver o escuchar. Pero realmente parecía importante, el ruido del caos parecía detenerse y dentro de la oficina vi como agentes cruzan el pasillo, todos rumba a una misma dirección.  
Mi padre me dijo “quédate aquí” pero no lo hice, espere que se marchara para segundos después seguirle por el pasillo por donde yo había venido y los agente se dirigían.  
Entre más me acercaba, observaba como los agente están reunidos, todos en la sala de espera donde estaba yo pero ellos no esta sentados, estaban de pie, observando a la pantalla de la televisión, viendo al sujeto de las noticias.  
- _"…serán las más altas temperaturas registradas hasta ahora. Los países cercanos al ecuador serán los más afectados por estas radiaciones solares, olas de calor del sol. Los trópicos no serán la excepción, se espera que haya alteraciones dentro del país…"_ -  
-John ¿crees que eso este relacionado con lo que sucede aquí?  
-Mutilación de cuerpos encontrados en el bosque y dos niños desaparecidos, dime ¿como puede encajar todo esto?  
-Perdón señor yo…  
- _"… para aclarar esto, tenemos a la doctora Ava Paige, en linea. Los problemas que super a las ondas solares puedes ser el nuevo problema de la humanidad…"_  
-Esta bien, todos regresen al trabajo.  
-Sheriff, ¿Sabe lo que puede causar eso en Beacon Hills?  
-Lo sé, más caos. Hay que mantenernos al margen.  
Eso fue extraño. El sol mandar olas y olas de calor pero en Beacon Hills el sol se esconde detrás de las nubes del cielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de asesinar a mi amigo, planeo regresar a subir los capítulos.


	14. Un trabajo para dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de los treinta días sin actualizar. Pero aquí esta. Un capitulo más. Me encantaría saber lo que opinan.

Hoy será un día diferente, me decía al despertar. Siempre lo son, mi mente insistía en el almuerzo. Y nada puede ser igual, mi razón rebatía al llegar a la escuela.  
Pero me detengo solo al bajar del autobús porque observo a Derek entrar por la puerta principal, tal vez si fuera un poco más rápido puedo llegar a tocar su hombro y hacer que volteará a verme. Pero eso no sucedió porque todos entraron a paso muy veloz mientras quedaba varado en afuera.  
Scott golpea mi hombro y con sus ojos me invita a entrar.  
-Hola Stiles.  
-Scotty.- Pronunciaba débilmente y miraba mis pasos hacia los pasillos.  
-¿Sucede algo hermano?- Él por su parte no tenia idea de las ganas que tenia de saber porque Derek falto ayer. Ayer…  
-¿Anoche viste las noticias?- Eso también sucedió ayer, él no productivo del “equipo”.  
-¿Qué canal?  
-El seis.  
-Nop… ¿Por qué?  
-Porque las cosas se pondrán más feas…- No encuentro la para lo de anoche.- Y ya sé el significado de las palabras.  
-¿Enserio? es increíble. También algo que contarte.  
-¿Qué sucede ahora?- Empezaba a preocuparme, Scott no lucia muy seguro esté día.  
-¿Cuánta gente se ha marchado de tu vecindario Stiles?- La pregunta me sacaba de mis casillas.  
-No sé.- Tardé segundos en responder.- Dos, tres, la verdad no los he contado. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A pasado algo malo?  
-En el mío seis…-Él lo dijo mirando al suelo.  
-Wow, ese es un número grande.- Scott no estaba preocupado por los que se fueron, si no por los que se quedaron.- Tranquilo, esto solo es pasajero. Se arrepentirán de irse de Beacon Hills. Ya verás.  
-Solo, entremos a clases Stiles.  
-Esa es la actitud. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…: 

-¿Es cucharón las “nuevas nuevas”?- Decía una euforica Malia acostada sobre el césped.  
-¿Cuáles?- Rebatía Lydia apoyada detrás de las gradas, en las sombras.  
-Él sol saldrá muy, pero muy pronto.- Yo sabía a lo que se refería y estaba confundido porque eso es como el verano muy cerca pero muy alto en calor. Tal vez lo decía por los días grises del pueblo.  
-Ok Chicos, respecto a eso yo también tengo “nuevas nuevas”…- Y era interrumpido otra vez por Lydia.  
-¿Por qué seguimos aquí? Quiero decir, podríamos decir todo lo que sabemos y que los adultos se encarguen del resto.- Tal vez también tenia razón. Pero ya habíamos esperado por un largo tiempo a Derek y Allison y tenia emoción por mi descubrimiento.  
-¿Dónde está Allison?- Scott no prestó mucha atención al principio.  
-Ella no vendrá, tiene el estomago revuelto. Su padre vinó a recogerla.- Lydia seguía sin mirarme.  
-Y el sol saldrá para calentarnos, encenderemos fuego a nuestro suéteres cuando regresemos a jugar en el bosque…- Las palabras de Malia me daban escalofríos. Ella, simplemente ahí acostada en el césped ignorando a todos. Pero más cuando ella levanto el brazo y hizo el gesto del dedo medio con su mano dirigido al cielo…  
-Malia detente. Alguien pues…- Me interrumpí a mi mismo porque levante la vista a los alrededores cuando me percaté de que Derek camina hacia nuestra dirección. Con sus manos metidas sobre sus bolsillos y la cabeza baja pero a hacia nosotros al fin de cuentas.  
-Ahí viene Derek…- Scott aun sentado dicto. Y el resto miro a su dirección.  
-Es raro.- Fue lo único que dijo Lydia que logre escuchar, Derek se encontraba a una distancia justa para no escuchar lo apenas audible de Lydia.  
-Y estupido.- Eso fue de parte de Malia que había dejado de hacer lo que hacia para también poner atención hacia él. Pero eso de algún modo me ofendo.  
-Si, lo dice la niña que le habla a las nubes.- Alguien debería defenderle, y ese soy yo.  
-Siento mucho ser la niña que solo quiere las nubes se vayan de Beacon Hills.- Por fin se atrevía a verme y de estar sentada.  
-Ok de nuevo. Les diré lo que averigüe sobre el C.C.P.-Dicté, como si fuera el líder de la reunión.- Hola Derek.- Dije más seguro, mientras me acercaba y me ponía a su lado. De ahí volteé a ver el resto, era un buen lugar para dar las nuevas nuevas. A un costado de las gradas y sobre mis pies.  
-Hola Derek.-Respondieron todos al unísono.  
En cambio él, con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y los hombros encogidos. Dijo un casi audible pero claro- Hola chicos.-  
Tenia un aspecto un poco gastado y pensé que no era el momento de interrogatorios para él. Tal vez hablaría con él en privado cuando todos se marcharan…

-¿Por qué faltaste ayer?- Ó cuando Scott quisiera. Miramos a Scott para mirar a Derek y escuchar su respuesta.  
-Mí tío fue golpeado…- ¿Golpeado? pensé.  
-¿Por la bestia?- Queria afirmar.  
-¿Qué? No.- Demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones, y se dirigió a mi.-Por una mesera, en Los Angeles.  
-Oh.- Fue lo único que solté en mi defensa y si que me sentía el peso de la vergüenza.  
-¿Qué hacia tu tío en Los Angeles?- Pregunto Lydia y es obvio que sentía curiosidad por la gran ciudad.  
-Conduce un trailer, hace entregas, es su trabajo.-Derek estaba cansado, lo notaba en la voz.  
-Ahora que Derek está con nosotros continuaré. Las nuevas nuevas son…

Mi anécdota fue sencilla, Scott siempre dice que exagero las cosas pero era verdad. Lo que sabia de C.C.P. era su significado pero no la razón por la que estaban en Beacon Hills. Malia en algún momento se puso de pie para estar pegado a mi lado. Derek por su parte no mostraba nada. en su rostro. Pero con ella a mi costado también decidí contar también en las noticias. La ola de calor. En clase de ciencias nos habían dicho que la contaminación humana provocaba alteraciones en el clima del planeta, las estaciones cambiaba y con ello los animales salves. Como las parvadas de patos que emigran antes de tiempo a lugares incorrectos. La “bestia” que buscaba el grupo del padre de Allison podía solo un ser vivo afectado por el cambio de la tierra.  
Ó mi conclusión, a todo lo demás agregar desechos radiactivos a simples criaturas como una pequeña pero significante araña a ser una enorme mutación en sed de venganza… Pero en este punto todos no están de acuerdo conmigo.  
Todos me observan como si me hubiera crecido una cabeza en el rostro. Todos con los ojos puestos en mi, pero si expresar nada mas que confusión o repulsión. 

-Ok Stiles… ya sabemos porque los adultos no nos creerían.- Ese fue un golpe de Lydia para mi.  
-Para mi tiene sentido- Pronuncio el buen Scotty.  
-Y para mi… solo hasta lo radiactivo.- Malia se encogía de hombros. Pero al menos mostraba su apoyo.  
-Yo… estoy de acuerdo con ella.- Observo a Derek y no creo que esté de acuerdo con ella solo por que es ella quien lo dijo.  
-Yo me marcho.- Lydia empezaba a caminar.  
-Espera ¿y que sucede con el caso a resolver?- Intenté detenerla.  
-Ya di mi solución. Los adultos necesitan saber lo que conocemos, solo… solo no metas a las arañas en esto Stilinski.- Marchaba hacia la cafetería y su melena se movía a su andar.  
-Pero lo que vimos en casa de Malia, el día de su cumpleaños, fue real- Eso fue casi un grito pero logre detenerla a mitad de su camino.  
-Yo solo sé que… quiero olvidar ese día.- el viento traía las nubes mas oscuras hacia nosotros mientras movía la melena de Lydia.- Y no ser la próxima en desaparecer.- Sentencio cuando por fin miro hacia atrás, hacia nosotros y continuo su rumbo sin más. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…: 

Después de la retirada de Lydia, me senté en el suelo, después Derek lo hizo también. Seguido de Scott y Malia también. Así, todos juntos los unos a los otros. Yo con la cabeza baja mirando al césped.  
-¿Ahora qué?- Me pregunto Derek.  
-Ahora estamos como antes: sin nada.- Levante la cabeza para encarar a Derek. Pero él no tenia ninguna intención de hacer sentirme peor.  
-Tengo frío.- La chica que deseaba volver a sentir el sol dijo.- Y hambre.  
-Oh, se me olvidaba.- Mientras regresaba por mi almuerzo.-Traje un poco de ensalada de frutas.- Lamentaba echarla en un recipiente pequeño para los cuatro. Si, era originalmente solo para Derek y a mi.  
-¿Entonces una mesara golpeo a tu tío?- Scott preguntaba sin quitar su atención a comer las cerezas de la ensalada.  
-Directo en sus partes. Tuve que cuidar de él toda lo noche.- Dijo Derek sin ninguna intención de hacer reír a Scott pero él calmaba esta marea agitada.  
-Quita esa cara larga Stiles.- Malia me tomaba de sorpresa, me guiñaba un ojo y sonreía.- Estamos contigo. Y un poco chiflados también.  
Tal vez no había sol que calentarnos esa mañana pero esas nubes grises no arruinarían nuestro día.  
-Y yo a ustedes.- Sonreí, en forma de agradecer. Eso en verdad me hacia sentir mejor.  
-Entonces… nada.- Scott suspiraba pero su palabras no iban dirigidas a nadie en especial.  
-¿Como lograron meter una placa en la tierra?- Malia anunciaba, había dejado de comer para mirarnos.- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podemos sacarla?.- Su interrupción me sorprendía, realmente parecía hacer un esfuerzo en encontrar una respuesta, ese día no lo intentamos con ninguna herramienta recordé.  
-Podríamos…- Empecé, pero era una idea un poco frustrante para volver e intentarlo.- intentarlo, pero esta vez con herramientas para cavar.- Terminé emocionado.  
-¿Y después qué?- Scott respondió observándome y tenia razón. ¿Después qué? Los adultos no nos creerían ¿y para qué una placa? Tal vez esté ahí por alguna razón. Tal vez los adultos se enfaden con nosotros cuando la saquemos de ahí.  
-Bueno tal vez… no y ya.- Sentencie.  
-Creo que va volverá a llover.- El niño solitario dijo mirando al cielo.  
-Rayos, entonces, a volver a dentro.-Malia dijo ignorando el tema al mismo tiempo se puso de pie.  
-A irnos.- Dijo Scott también de pie.  
-Stiles, es hora de regresar.- Susurro Derek aun sentado a mi lado mientras las gotas aparecían.  
-No quiero regresar. Déjame aquí Derek. Quiero sentir la lluvia caer en mi.- Dije cuando me recosté sobre el césped mirando al cielo, la verdad es, que ya no tenia la energía de hacer nada y tampoco quería.  
-Vamos, Stiles. Te vas a mojar.- Scott me ordenaba.  
-Arrastra mi cuerpo hasta el salón Scotty- Y vaya que mi estado de animo había caído hasta el fondo.  
-Stiles.- Derek acerco su rostro a mi oreja.-…podemos ir e intentarlo.- Fue cuando captó mi atención con aquellas palabras.  
-¿Pero, y los demás?- Pregunté desviando mi atención de las nubes a él mientras las gotas mojaba ligeramente su cabello obscuro.  
-Entonces iremos solo tú y yo.-Fue cuando observe sus ojos, puede sonar divertido estar en el bosque como peligroso pero que más da, fueron sus ojos los que me convencieron.  
-Cuenta conmigo.- Dije también en susurro para que Scott no me escuchase. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…: 

Fue después de clases cuando sucedió, estaba sentado en uno de los asientos del medio del bus, junto a la ventanilla para ir a casa pero afuera seguía lloviendo. Scott no iba en este autobús, tampoco Derek ni Malia. Solo estaba yo. Mi bus era el primero en partir, el segundo le correspondía a Malia y Scott. Mientras que él último era para Derek por vivir alejado del pueblo.  
Mi cabello estaba mojado y mi ropa empapada. Todo por esperar afuera en la lluvia porque la puerta había vuelto a quedar atascada. Pero ah! alguien me había lanzado una bolita de papel sobre mi cuello. Esa es una parte sensible de mi. Por eso odio ir en bus. Los chicos de aquí pueden patearme el trasero cuando quieran, eso lo sé muy bien. 

Es aburrido estar sin ningún amigo. Antes de subir al bus recuerdo ver a Derek caminar al suyo también y gritar su nombre bajo la lluvia, volteo como si lo hubiese asustado por solo decir su nombre pero al verme ahí parado no hizo nada así que le saludé y le regalé una sonrisa desde la distancia. Sabía que él no se mojaría como yo lo hacia esperando entrar, así que grite para despedirme y lograr que me escuchase un “hasta mañana Hale”. Sonrió como respuesta y es eso lo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza. Es un niño diferente al resto, bueno como esta mañana nada es absolutamente igual pero ahí estaba, la sonrisa de Hale era una muy hermosa sonrisa y sé que no debería pensar esto… pero el camino a casa es largo y a penas comienza, creo que Derek Hale es un chico lindo. Si yo fuera niña también pensaría lo mismo.  
Pero soy niño y Derek también. Dijeron que cuando tengamos 13 años o antes, experimentaríamos cambios en nuestro cuerpo y sentir atracción al sexo opuesto es normal. Pero no siento nada por ninguna niña. Y Derek, está ahí para ser mi amigo. Scott es también lo es pero no es lo mismo. Derek es como… como lo que siempre quisiste pero nunca puedes conseguir. Esto es, extraño. Mi cabeza se encuentra apoyada en el cristal, dormir me sentaría bien. Afuera la lluvia sigue, las gotas golpean el cristal pero no me mojan, es así como me siento. Quiero todo pero no puedo. Afuera el asfalto mojado es como un gran espejo. Tal vez las olas de calor nunca lleguen. 

Derek me dijo que mañana intentaríamos sacar la placa y no puedo esperar. Me siento emocionado de estar con Derek y eso me preocupa. Me da miedo admitir que la sensación de estar cerca de él sea otra cosa. Claro que cambiaría ese sentimiento, con la cabeza pegada al cristal, miro hacia atrás, puedo ver el tercer bus donde él se encuentra ¿me podrá ver él? Son esos pensamiento en mi cabeza me matan. Ojalá la araña saliera de los árboles y me devorará, así afirmaría que es verdad lo que vi. Ó tirarme del puente del cuál nos acercamos, pero un momento …

Antes de que él bus diera vuelta hacia el puente, observo por el asfalto, las luces de una patrulla. Pero no es una, son tres o más y se encuentran del otro extremo del puente. El bus reduce la velocidad y todos atrás están en silencio ahora, yo también. La curiosidad de ver lo que sucede ahí es enorme, las patrullas obstruyen el paso y que podamos cruzar el puente completamente. Hay policías afuera con capas para el agua. Creo poder ver a mi padre a un lado de la carretera. Entre el limite de la tierra y el comienzo del puente. 

El chofer del bus baja su ventanilla cuando un oficial se acerca y si que llueve con turbulencia a fuera ya que apenas abrir, chorros de agua entran. Elevo mi cuerpo como los demás para ver lo que tiene entretenidos a los oficiales. Pegados más a las ventanillas izquierdas para ver lo que hay en el río pero no podemos. Puede ser una accidente de auto y haya caído en el rió, ahora la corriente arrastraría el auto.  
El bus de atrás hace sonar su bocina. Vaya, sea lo que sea que esté ahí abajo, debe ser grande. Esperen, puede ser…  
-¡La bestia!- Sentencio un niño a mi costado. ¿Podría ser? ¿Estaba allá abajo? Logre elevarme más pero el agua que escurre por las ventanillas distorsionaba la imagen de afuera. Los murmullos de los demás estaban comenzando. Pero ninguno sabía lo que sucedía afuera. 

Esa era la figura de mi padre caminado hacia nuestro bus. Le gritaba algo al oficial que hablo con él chofer. Los demás oficiales parecían no darnos importancia. Parece que mi padre le dio una orden a ese sujeto porque comienzo a mover la patrulla que obstruía el paso pero faltaba una más. Mi padre se dirigió a las ventanillas y parecía que decir algo. Fue cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo no sabía si saludarle o ignorarle pero si que su rostro cambio. Y eso me gustaba porque su rostro pareció contraerse más preocupado. Grito para que el oficial moviera la siguiente patrulla. El bus encendió sus motores cuando la patrulla comenzaba a moverse. Todos calmados estábamos por volver a nuestros asientos. Mi padre afuera dictaba a los niños en regresar a sus asientos, yo ya estaba en el mío o tendría problemas en casa. Pero no podía evitar mirar cuando mi lugar estaba en la ventanilla. 

-Esa es la furgoneta del forense.- Un niño de atrás hablo. Y si que era, se encontraba alejada de las patrullas.  
No puede estar pasando. Escuchamos un “lo encontramos” desde la orilla y los oficiales corrieron hacia allá, mi padre esta por hacerlo también pero decidió gritarle al oficial que no se detuviera en mover la patrulla. Y ahí fue cuando una chica del fondo gritó, vi a los oficiales sacar en una manta un pequeño cuerpo. No podía creerlo. Era el cuerpo de Katherine y lo sé porque su rubio cabello caía del pedazo de tela en que llevaban su cuerpo. 

El bus se mesilla. Era un caos estar dentro y todo fue mas lento desde ahí. El bus encendió y dio a toda marcha. Mi padre volteo a verme mojado bajo la lluvia. No era fácil calmar a los pasajeros cuando acaban de ver un cadáver. “Hay otro” eso si pude escuchar. Pero mejor evite la mirada de mi padre afuera y mire mis pies. Dentro del bus los oídos iban a estallarme. Scott vería eso y tendría un ataque de asma mientras yo me preparaba para mi ataque de pánico. Y yo pensaba tirarme de ese puente.


	15. El sentido de la logica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho no poder actualizar tan seguido. Pero haré lo que pueda y también pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía.

-¿Dónde esta tu padre?  
Fue lo primero que escuché esta mañana al abrir la puerta.   
-Este… ¡papá! Alguien te busca.

El sujeto de la puerta tenia una gruesa voz y parecía un poco enfadado. Cuando mi padre se puso en el marco de la puerta me dirigí a mi habitación.   
El hombre habló y me detuve. No lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el tono de su voz pero por otra razón estaba claro. El hombre era padre de uno de los niños que iba en los autobuses. No sabía de cual pero estaba reclamando a mi padre. 

Si, ayer fue un día que nadie olvidará, de como encontraron los cuerpos de Trancy y Franklin en el río. Y ese hombre discutía con mi padre sobre la incompetencia de los oficiales el permitir que los niños vieran lo que no deberíamos ver. Digo, hasta este punto creo que ya nada debería sorprenderme.   
Mi padre llegó a casa después de la 12 noche, así que no pude decirle acerca de la “visita” a Derek. Y pasé el resto de la noche buscando las palabras correctas para pedir permiso. Lo hago en el desayuno pero no resulta en nada de lo que pensé que podría pasar, mi padre insiste que es un sito muy alejado para jugar y menos con algo afuera asechando tampoco con dos niños muertos. 

¿has sentido que todo lo que quieres en este mundo simplemente no puedes conseguirlo? Es exactamente como me siento en esté momento. Derek esta en frente de su casillero poniendo en su lugar los libros. Me había escapado de Scott al bajar en bus solo para perder el valor de hablar con Derek. No quiero decirle que nuestro viaje esta cancelado. Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Mis pasos son extremadamente lentos que por un momento temo que el tiempo que resta para entrar a la primera clase se agoté. Él no me ha visto aun así que me ubico a un costado de él a su espalda. 

-Derek.- Pronuncio su nombre pero me sale en un tono un poco agudo.   
-¿Stiles?- Dice guardo su libreta en si mochila pero antes de girar cierra su casillero.- ¿Sucede algo?   
-Sucede que…- Estar frente a él, cara a cara solo despierta mis nervios ¿Debería ser esto normal? pero siento que no puedo con esos ojos tan inocentes- que… mi papá no me dio el permiso ir. 

Lo asimila pero no nuestra decepción en su rostro como pensé ¿Eso es bueno o malo?  
-Tal vez… otro día.- Sus palabras son claras solo que lo pronunciaba en un tono que apenas logro escuchar pero era una sugerencia después de todo. Tal como sí él no quisiera que acabará en simples palabras también. 

-¡Eso es perfecto! quiero decir, que mal que mi padre se niegue a dejarme ir a tu casa… digo, no es que no le agrades, solo piensa que podría ser peligroso para mi mandarme allí.- Tartamudeo. - Pero yo le dije que no lo es… solo mirarte, luces grandioso todos los días.- No lo puedo creer, le dije que lucia grandioso.

-yo…- Oh por dios ¿acaso hice sonrojar a Derek Hale? Sip, si que lo hice. ¿También lo deje sin palabras? Porque mantiene la boca abierta en busca de respuesta para contestar eso, es seguro. 

-… y eso un ejemplo de que chicos como nosotros podemos cuidarnos solos…- Intento corregirme hablando rápido. Si, tal vez fue un pequeño cumplido pero nada que allá que eso ¿cierto?. 

\- Sin dudarlo.- Intenta captarlo pero se le escapa una sonrisa al bajar la cabeza. 

Yo también lo hago sin saber por qué. Solo diré que nos quedamos un momento en esa posición, parados uno frente al otro mirando nuestros pies o lo que fuera que hubiera en el suelo.   
No era para nada un silencio incomodo, él como yo podría buscar más palabras pero los segundo se agotaban. El frío había vuelto mucho más esté día pero no me importaba. 

-Entonces…- Derek empieza hablar al mismo tiempo que yo para levantar el rostro, volver a estar cara a cara.- ¿Cuándo sería ese día?

Ahora pienso primero antes de hablar y si, tengo una idea a velocidad luz.- Mañana.- Es un poco apresurado pero es sábado y no hay día más completo para ir con él.- Haré lo que pueda para convenceré a mi papá, lo haré.- Ó escaparé de casa, pienso. 

-Bien, yo tengo…- Él también sentía frío en el aire, frotando sus manos así que no le deje terminar.

-Si, ve yo, iré también a mi clase.- Me maldigo por tartamudear pero enserio no estaba encendida la calefacción. 

-Si… nos veremos más tarde.- Esa tarde seria en el almuerzo. 

Tal vez cuando aparece el momento no consigues lo que quieres en un día pero al menos conseguí una mejor oportunidad. Y debo de admitir que estoy emocionado por el día de mañana. Observo a Derek marcharse a su clase hasta el fondo del pasillo. Y este pasillo se va quedando solo cada segundo que me encuentro estático. Es momento de regresar, me digo así con la sonrisa en mi rostro, giro sobre mis talones.

Pero ahí estaba también sobre mi espalda, silenciosa con un ninja, ella con su mirada en mi como si fuera a escapar de su garras.  
-¿Porque estabas hablando con Derek?- Malia aveces me hacia gritar del susto pero estaba vez ocultaba el miedo que me causaba. 

-Porque somos amigos…- Intento sonar lo con seguridad pero es inevitable con sus ojos tan intimidades.

-¿Y de que hablaban ustedes dos?- Parece un poco enfadada pero ¿nos había espiado? Espero que no o su interrogatorio sería terrible.

-Sobre… cosas de chicos, cosas que no entenderías porque eres niña…- Y era cierto, eran cosas de chicos, solo de nosotros dos. Con mi mochila en mi espalda la esquive ir a mi clase. Pero ahí estuve de nuevo con su brazo enganchado mi mochila para retener. 

-Derek es un niño muy extraño y tú también has estado raro en estos días.- Dijo detrás de mi.- Y aun que no lo digas, sabré de que estaban hablando. 

Y me soltó, no salí corriendo solo caminaba rápido. Malia era la única rara aquí. Su voz hizo que un escalofrío mas fuerte bajara por mi espalda.

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…: 

No había un Scott a la vista, no era común que no estuviera conmigo en el almuerzo.   
La señorita Mendez nos había dicho que en una situación sumamente peligrosas siguiéramos los siguientes pasos. Primer paso: Salir huyendo de la zona de riesgo. Segundo paso: Pedir ayuda a un adulto. Tercer paso: si los pasos anteriores no funcionan, gritar por auxilio, gritar y correr. 

¿Malia contaría como amenaza? Probablemente. Si ella aparece por aquí yo escaparía con la dignidad que aun me queda pero no con Derek cerca, eso lo se. Tampoco Derek aparece, por otro lado Allison falto otro día mas así que Lydia también piensa en no acercarse. Y es así como me encuentro, solo bajo las gradas, esta vez no traje mucho conmigo pero suficiente para dos personas. No para una.

Espero porque sería de mala educación empezar sin los demás o los que vendrán. Espero otros minutos mas, no puedo creer que ninguno haya llegado ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? ¿Ó sencillamente me han dejado solo y a fuera? Era mas divertido con ellos aquí, incluso con Malia. 

Y no espero más porque el tiempo se acaba y con mis cosas en la mano me pongo de pie. La cafetería no esta lejos de mi hasta podría decir que en mis pasos apresurados cruzo el campo, me detengo y con mi mano sobre la manija abrió la puerta.   
Y como dije antes, nada ya debería de sorprenderme pero absolutamente nada a cambiado dentro, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera la fotografía de un día cualquiera antes de la cosa, bestia o lo que fuera. Antes de conocer a Derek. 

En la mesa de siempre se encuentra Scott y yo aun desde la puerta observando mi alrededor me dirijo a él. No sin antes mirar a mis lados en busca de la mesa donde esté Derek pero a él no lo encuentro por ningún sito y ya estoy detrás de Scott.   
El camino se acabo, tomó sitio a su lado y como si los hombros fueran dos costales de piedras vencidos por la gravedad. 

-Hola Stiles.- Scott saluda sin dejar de prestar atención al emparedado que tiene en sus manos. 

-Hola a ti también.- Tal vez las palabras salieran en un tono mas fuerte de lo común pero no me importa tanto que a él tampoco. -¿Puedo saber donde se han metido los demás? Estuve esperando afuera como tonto y nadie llegó. 

-Allison está enferma.

-Allison ¿pero tú? No estás enfermo y ni mucho menos enojado conmigo para no llegar.

-No puedo.- Dijo soltando su emparedado y volteando a verme.- Stiles ya no podemos seguir buscando.- Con su voz neutra volvió ese escalofrío en mi espalda. 

-¿De qué hablas Scott? 

–Tú lo viste también… los cuerpos en río. Ya no podemos seguir jugando a ser detectives Stiles.- Mi mejor amigo hablaba, pero no sentí que fuera el de siempre. 

-¿Ya no más?- Tenia razón pero no podíamos acabar así, sin mas. 

-Allison me dijo que su padre y los hombres descubrieron huellas por el bosque.- Eso si era una noticia.

-¿Dónde?- Le pregunte olvidando el desayuno que tenia en mi mochila. 

-En todo el bosque.- Y el bosque si que era inmenso. - Por todos lados, aquí y allá… creo que Allison no está enferma, si no que su padre trata de cuidarla en casa. 

-Yo no sabía… - No tenia las palabras para todo esto, era arriesgado lo sabía pero estar consciente del miedo no.

-Claro que no sabias, ahora que pasa mas tiempo con Derek.- Otro golpe para mi. 

-Pero no he visto a Derek desde la mañana.- Y me pregunto donde este momento. 

-Pues creo que esta con su nuevos amigos.- Respondió Scott como si hubiera escuchado lo que pensaba. Pero ahí estaba su dedo acusador señalando al fondo. Derek estaba sentado de estadas muy al fondo de la cafetería pero no era el único en esa mesa. Tenia claro que fuera tímido y no muy sociable que casi son dos cosas similares pero no que tuviera mas amigos que nosotros, o a mi. 

Pero eran chicos que, si del último grado igual que él.   
-Olvídalo Stiles, no somos nada para hacer este trabajo. 

Estaba casi de pie pero Scott tenia razón. Sentí como el peso sobre mis hombros regresaba y recorte mi cabeza sobre la mesa.   
Quiero regresar a casa, a mi cama a dormir y sentir que el sueño acabo y despertar. Lo vi en los rostros de los demás al gira mi cara aun pegada a la mesa, tampoco eran los niños de antes como pensé. 

Todo no saldrá bien como pensé o como un adulto me diría que podría acabar. 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…: 

 

El “ding dong” se repite, me levanto y miro la hora. Había decidido dormir todo el resto del día hasta la noche que llegará mi padre pero aun es muy temprano para despertar. Y vuelve el ding dong pero no quiero gritar que se detenga, puede ser otro padre a ver al Sheriff así que arrastro los pies después de bajar por las escaleras veo la sombra de los pies por el resplandor de la puerta. 

Me congelo, el escalofrío vuelve a bajar por mi espalda. No quiero abrir la puerta pero si no lo hago no sabré que hay afuera. Pero no hay ninguna voz afuera que pueda sugerir quien es. Entonces el timbre deja de sonar y de un hondo respiro, abrió la puerta. 

La iluminación del exterior me aturde por un segundo pero no logro ver nada o mejor dicho nadie en frente de mi como debería. 

-Hola.- Escucho una voz, suave pero inoportuna, no salto del suspiro porque inmediatamente bajo la mirada para ver al niño pequeño casi a mis pies.

-Hola ¿Tú… eres es niño?- No se que decir, era el niño que Malia cuidad ese día. 

-¡Boo!- Otra voz sale de los arbustos y me hace caer hacia atrás la voz, me levanto en un segundo para descubrir a su niñera parada en el marco de la puerta a carcajadas. 

-¡No fue gracioso Malia! ¡Puede haberte golpeado!- Lo no puede ser posible porque primero salgo corriendo de ahí pero no me importa lo que si es el modo de llegar a mi casa. 

-¡Oh si que lo fue! Y lo tengo filmado.- En ese momento vi la cámara del pequeño tenia mientras Malia se dirigía a la sala.- Sabía que te encontraría aquí.- Ahora caminaba hacia la cocina como si fuera su propia casa. 

-¿Dónde mas podría estar? ¿Y que haces aquí?- Si estaba un poco enfadado con ella por asustarme y entrar a mi casa sin mas. 

-Liam tenia sed y como buena niñera he venido ha darte un toque como dijiste.- Lo decía con un vaso en su mano y abriendo la nevera. 

-Ese es su nombre… lo que quiero decir es, yo jamas dije que me dieras un toque. Ademas creo que estas siendo un poca inoportuna.- Espero el golpe pero no llega. 

-Tengo hambre Malia- Liam llega a la cocina también pero al girar para verle, hizo un nudo en el estomagó. 

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es Malia?- El pequeño tenia algo enrollado en el pecho. 

-¿Qué es que?- Ella por fin deja en baso en la mesa.- Ah eso. 

-¿Es un correa para perros?- Si no fuera por el perro que tuvo Scott hace mucho del cual prefiero no hablar y de como terminó.- ¿Por que Liam tiene una correa para perros? ¿Tiene algo malo el chiquito?- Retrocedo unos pasos porque esto empieza atusarme. 

-Son muchas preguntas y no, no tiene nada.- Ella ahora estaba cerca de Liam y sostenía el otro extremo de la correa, todo como si Liam fuera un pequeño cachorrito.- Solo tiene sed. 

-¿Y por que tiene una correa?- Ella le daba en vaso al Liam y el chiquito la sostiene. 

-Para que no se pierda.- Definitivamente es la niñera más loca que nunca espero tener. 

Nos sentamos sobre el sillón pero no en el mismo. Ella en uno y yo del otro lado de la sala por precaución mientras Liam paseaba por algún lado de la casa, solo podía escuchar el arrastrar de la correa. 

-Derek me lo contó todo.- Soltó de repente y no entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

-Malia yo no… no sé lo que Derek te dijo.- Su rostro era estaba sumido en un profundo neutro hasta bajar la cabeza. 

-Oh Stiles, se que no debería estar aquí…- Y eso fue lo mas raro porque al levantar su rostro tenia una enorme sonrisa, tal vez un poquito macabra pero parecía desbordar felicidad.- Pero al principio estaba molesta y se que no debí preguntar a Derek lo que pensaban hacer ustedes dos pero cuando me lo dijo, pensé: eso no era cierto. Claro que había arruinado la sorpresa y eso esta mal.- Hablaba demasiado rápido que apenas logré escuchar lo que fuera que Derek le dijo.- Y tenia saber si lo que dijo Derek es verdad porque parecía que estaba evitándome e intenté buscarte bajo las gradas pero no estabas ahí. Después llego Liam y todo lo demás. 

-No entiendo Malia ¿qué fue lo que dijo Derek?- Pregunté porque solo hable con Derek una vez y no fue exactamente sobre ella.

-¡La pijamada! Después de todo Derek no es un tonto.- Me quede congelado. Jamás hable con Derek sobre una pijamada.- ¿Es cierto Stiles? - Volví en un segundo pero eso lucia más a una simple excusa de un inocente Hale.

-¡Ah la pijamada claro! Si Malia, has arruinado la sorpresa.- Entonces di un profundo respiró como si mis pulmones no hubieran tenido aire durante mucho tiempo. 

-Sabía que era cierto, por un momento pensé que Derek estaba mintiendo.- Lo decía casi gritando pero aun con esa sonrisa que deba menos escalofríos.- ¿Y donde será la fiesta? Espera no me digas, no quiero estropearlo también. Son unos grandiosos amigos. 

Ahí estaba de nuevo, no comprendía el momento pero no era necesario comprenderlo porque sentí una pequeña vibración en mi asiento. Y juré por un momento que era Liam sobre en sillón pero el rostro preocupado de Malia era otra cosa. Ella también lo sentía, la casa se movía, mejor dicho el suelo bajo nuestros pies. Fue tan rápido que logre escuchar el sonido de los paltos de la alacena chocar entre si. Lo más loco eran los cuadros de las paredes, no estaban pegadas a ellas pero parecían bailar, después el grito de Liam corriendo hacia Malia, ella me jaló del brazo y luego a Liam del hombro. Nos dirigimos a la puerta mientras Liam mas asustado se pegaba a Malia. 

Afuera los árboles se balanceaban de izquierda a derecha, los cables parecían jugar a la cuerda y todo termino como en una ola. Una ola bajo la tierra que hacia los postes querer salir y los autos llevarse. Todo eso acabo al final de la calle. 

Nos estaba asustado porque nunca había visto algo así, era como si todo la calle fuera de gelatina pero mi casa seguía igual de siempre y seguirá describiendo todo lo que observaba pero sentí una linea humedad posar sobre mi mejilla. Dejó de mirar la calle y mirar a Malia, ella estaba de vuelta con su sonrisa. 

-Es hora de irnos.- Ella seguía contenta después de todo, como si el temblor fuera cosa de mucho tiempo atrás, se despedía como si las sirenas y las alarmas de los autos fueran un canto celestial para ella y sobre todo como si Liam en verdad fuera su mascota que sacaba a pasear en una mañana soleada. Pero como el besó que me dio fuera el premio. 

Se alejaba casi dando brincos y no me sorprendería si fueran por alegría. Intento ignorar todo y concentrarme en que fue exactamente lo que Derek dijo.   
Dentro el telefono suena y tampoco me sorprendería si fuera mi Padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre me gusta leer los comentarios.


	16. No es suficiente luz

Las cosas habían cambiado de un día a otro, por ejemplo, no tenia una buena excusa para estar en casa de Derek pero ahí estaba, intentado de convencer a mi padre cuando el viernes por la tarde no paraba de llamar a casa para preguntar si seguía en pie. Pero ahora tenia una buena idea y probablemente también sería el organizador de una fiesta o pijamada. Si Derek es bueno en inventar excusas, yo también podía estar en el juego.

¿Recuerdan la bicicleta? La cual sigue igual puesto que no fue arreglada, ni siquiera tocada. Bueno, de nuevo fue la única excusa en que pude pensar. Mi papá la subió al auto y de un segundo a otro todo estaba listo. 

Las condiciones o limites que me puso mi padre fueron: No jugar lejos de lo que fuera la casa o mejor dicho el taller. Eso incluye el cementerio de autos. Tampoco jugar con cosas pesadas del taller. En caso de una emergencia, llamar a la comisaría. O si un extraño se acerca también. 

Y dentro del auto tampoco se me apetece hablar, no es porque no tenga las energías para hablar pero también en esta zona del pueblo hay casa en venta. Sigo viendo gente en la calle pero me pregunto por los que se fueron, si llegue a conocerlas. No quiero decir que las vaya a echar de menos pero es extraño como las cosas cambian en tan solo unos días. 

El pueblo parecía aburrido hasta que esto sucedió, no es lo mejor que nos ha pasado pero nos ha cambiado a todos. Como yo, conocí a un niño de ojos verdes que jamas había visto pero apareció como aquella cosa en la colina. Una muy extraña coincidencia. Me pregunto si Derek alguna vez me había visto. Quiero decir, no somos muchos en el instituto pero al menos no le había visto en mi vida. 

Y vaya que no le conocía del todo y tal vez mi padre, el hombre que va conduciendo esté auto es quien le conoce más que yo. Oh si, definitivamente Derek Hale en un niño muy extraño. 

Doblamos por la gasolinera al camino que lleva a Taller. Entonces mi padre habló. 

-¿Qué?- Pero no había logrado escuchar.

-Dije, no es mala idea de invitar a comer al niño Hale.- Respondió. 

-¿A Derek?

-Por supuesto, ¿a quién mas? ¿su tío?

-Oh si claro Derek.- Bueno, no conozco a su tío. 

-Comprendo que empiezan a llevarse bien.- Dijo con un suspiro. 

-Si, es un buen chico.- Dije sin más al ver la caravana ya no muy lejos. 

-Lo dices como si fueras un adulto.- ¿Lo era?- Pero todos necesitamos un respiro.

Fue cuando detuvo la patrulla a un lado de la caravana pero Derek aun no había salido. 

-¿Estas seguro que Derek sabía que vendrías?- Pregunto mi padre al ver que también Derek no aparecía por ningún lado. 

-Seguro… hay que comenzar a bajar la bici.- Dije para hacer más tiempo. 

Salimos y colocamos la bicicleta en la tierra húmeda y oscura. Levanté la cabeza para ver a Derek salir del taller, tenia un overol, un poco grande para él pero vaya que le iba bien el color. 

-Anda hijo, ve y no olvides invitarlo a comer.- Miré a mi padre. Los ojos cansados seguían en él pero hacia lo que podía. Después él miro a Derek que se acercaba a pasos muy pequeños, y levanto la mano en saludo que Derek respondió. 

El motor encendió y la patrulla se marchó. Y Derek ya estaba a mi lado. 

-Hola.- Empezó él y tomó la bici rumbo al taller. 

-Hola.- Iba atrás de él.- Fue lo único que sé me ocurrió.- Dije después de unos segundos pero empezaba a ponerme nervioso. 

-No hay problema.- Dijo sin más. Sabía que no comenzaría una charla si yo no fuera quien la iniciará.

-Así que Hale, ¿Seremos los organizadores de una pijamada?- Y él se detuvo, rayos, no fue una buena idea. 

-¿Cómo…- Ahora Derek voltea a verme, 

-Malia me dijo, bueno, ella fue a mi casa ayer a decirme todo.- Intenté borrar la confusión en su rostro pero ahora buscaba una explicación a eso. 

-Yo… no sabía que decir. Ella me preguntó acerca…

-No hay problema, digo ¿Qué tal difícil puede ser el organizar una pijamada?- Mis palabras fueran una píldora para aliviar el temor en Derek, es ligero temor que no sabía exactamente a que se debía.

-Es una pijamada… para compensar el terrible día de su cumpleaños…- 

Apenas logre escucharle. Pero Wow ¿No había mejor excusa? 

-¿Stiles?- Escucho la voz de Derek. 

-¿Sí?- Bueno, me había ido un poco dentro de mi pensamientos durante un rato. 

-¿Estas molesto?- Derek dijo a unos pasos al taller. 

-No, claro que no.- Empoces él suspiró.- Pero ahora tenemos que hacer una pijamaba para ella. 

 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…: 

 

Entonces entramos al taller, Derek dijo que la bicicleta se quedaba pero insistí que fuera reparada. 

-No tomará mucho tiempo.- Dijo en un posé muy segura pero creo que no era consiente de lo que hacia. 

-Así que señor Hale.- Dije tomando una pala del resto de las herramientas que Derek había puesto en el suelo.- Vamos por esa placa. 

-Será un largo día.- Dijo él poniendo entre su hombro lo que parecía ser una especie de pico. Y en verdad lucia como un minero con le mezclilla machada de grasa de auto, pero con ese olor a fresco. 

-Espera- Dije parando a Derek.- Mi padre solo me dio hasta el medio día.- Solté y hubo una ligera reacción a decepción en su rostro.- Pero mira el lado bueno, nos invitará a comer por que casi nunca cocinamos en casa y cuando dice que comeremos fuera supongo que será algo como pizza o hamburguesa. 

-Es suena bien, creo.- Y volvió a sonreír. 

Me sentí ¿feliz? De verdad hacía magia cuando sonreía pero de vuelta en un segundo, me sentía un completo estupido cuando Derek había salido del taller por la puerta trasera. Así que corrí para alcanzarlo. 

Una vez, cuando las copas de los árboles estaban bajo nosotros y las sombras de los troncos marcaban el camino. Quería conversar, pero Derek tampoco parecía con ganas de hablar. 

-Así que… ¿el temblor de la tierra te sacudo mucho ayer?- Pregunte estando a su costado, de hecho ya estamos caminado al mismo nivel. 

-¿Qué temblor?

-Ayer, en la tarde…- Estaba claro que él no sabía lo que hablaba.- ¿Acaso no sentiste le terremoto de ayer? 

-No…

-¿Dónde estabas? Por que fue uno grande, créeme cuando digo grande. 

-En mi casa…- Respondió. Yo estaba integrado de como una persona como él no pueda sentir ese gran movimiento de la tierra. 

Hasta ese momento estábamos a mitad del camino, así que le dije lo sucedido y de como Malia llego a mi casa acompañada de un inocente niño. Retomamos el camino mientras decía como había tratado a Liam mientras recibía. -¿Enserio? - De parte de Hale. 

No hacia falta describir como estaba el día para saber que seguía igual a los días anteriores. Pero había una franja naranja, como una grieta en el cielo entre esas nubes grises donde casi se podía asomar los rayitos de sol. 

-Llegamos.- Derek hablo ante lo obvio y el lugar si que no había cambiado nada. Bajamos de esa pequeña colina donde se observaba la pradera. 

Caminamos sobre esa tierra descubierta, buscamos la placa y ahí estaba. 

-No a cambiado nada desde la última vez, sigue bajo tierra. ¿Cómo deberíamos sacarla de ahí?- Porque no sabía que hacer en ese momento. 

-El pico hará el trabajo.-Dijo apartándome hacia un lado y con el pico listo para clavarse en la tierra.- Aun lado Stiles, esto podría ser peligroso.- No me sentí ofendido ante sus palabras. 

Pero el sonido de un “pum” sobre la tierra me dejo sin palabras. Era como si el pico fuera de goma porque reboto en la tierra. 

-¿Eso debería pasar?- Dije mientras él seguía en shock mirando la tierra que rodeaba la placa. 

-No.- Respondió y una lluvia de intentos más lo dejaba claro.-Creo que la placa, es solo la punta de una corteza.- Dijo. 

-No es posible.- Era mi turno y con fuerza en mis brazos clave la pala en la tierra. 

Pero resulto ser peor, la punta de la pala no solo reboto, si no que también los brazos me zumbaban. Era increíble como Derek no escuchar una quejido a Derek. 

-Eso no es posible… es tierra.- Dije pero me quedaba sin aire. Derek parecía estar pensando como sacarla. 

-No es posible, pero si unimos fuerzas.- 

-¿Qué?- Quería tumbarme en la tierra. 

-Vamos, los dos a mismo tiempo.- Dijo y no podía creerlo, yo en mi primer intento y ya no podía.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de tanto esfuerzo?.- Apoyaba mis brazos sobre mis rodillas para que en aire entrara a mis pulmones. 

-Fue tú idea venir aquí.- Dijo buscando un punto donde clavar. 

-Pero fuiste tú quien me convenció.- Claro que fue mi idea sacar la placa de la tierra sin ninguna motivo pero era divertido estar aquí.

-Será aquí, aun lado de la placa.

No, Derek no pararía hasta sacarla o eso me hacia creer así que para disfrutar del tiempo me puse de pie de nuevo. 

-Listo…

-¡Ahora!

Pala y pico sonaron, Derek decía otra vez pero parecía inútil. La franja naranja se abrió y los rayos del sol cayeron sobre nosotros. En otro día lo hubiera deseado pero ya estaba cubierto en sudor. 

-Derek, esto no funciona.- Y me tumbe en la fría tierra. Oh si que era fría. 

-¿Tienes otra idea?- Dijo y escuche su cuerpo tumbarse también sobre la tierra a mi lado. 

-Un… taladro,no, mejor una perforadora. Si una enorme perforadora.- Sentía las gotas de sudor bajar por mi cuerpo. 

-Creo que ya estas alucinado Stiles.- Solté una carcajada y cerré los ojos. 

La luz bajo mis párpados se desvanecía. No tenia que abrir mis ojos para saber que la grieta en las nubes se había ido. Era extraño como Beacon Hills estaba en penumbras casi siempre, mientras en las afueras del pueblo el sol se asomaba. 

-Creo que a Malia le gustas.- Derek dijo de repente, abrí los ojos pero no lo miré. 

-Ella esta… un poco chiflada… ¿no crees?- Miraba el cielo gris encima de nosotros. 

-Probablemente.- Dijo y luego bufo. 

-¿Y tú? ¿Te gusta alguien?- Dije intentando no sonar interesado pero sentía que la curiosidad me mataría, era una pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo y que mejor momento que este. Saber si Derek se interesaba por alguien.

-No.- Dijo en un simple sonido sin ningún sentimiento. 

-A mi tampoco.- Respondí para no arruinar el momento.- Somos muy jóvenes para novias y esas cosas. Como aquella nube, vive sin prisas, sin riendas y luce feliz. 

-Stiles, el cielo estaba nublado.-De reojo noté que se ponía de pie.- Creo que el trabajo duro te afecto la cabeza. 

-Cierto.- E hice lo mismo que él.- Es hora de irnos. 

-Esa bicicleta nos espera.- Y posó una mano sobre mi hombro mientras me sonreía. Era un consuelo, lo que me recordaba que él día no fue estuvo tan mal después de todo. 

 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…: 

 

Papá llegó justo a tiempo para ver la bicicleta completamente reparada, aunque dudo que me deje andar en ella por el pueblo. Derek estaba limpio ahora, había dejado la mezclilla sucia por la ropa que llevaba a clases. 

Los dos subimos la bicicleta al auto porque mi papá habla por la radio. Pero no fue un problema, solo cuando Derek pasó al asiento trasero, no quería que se viera como un preso ahí atrás. Así que los dos íbamos en el asiento trasero de una patrulla. Al centro del pueblo. 

De nuevo en trayecto hubo totalmente silencio hasta parar en la pizzería, era como el puesto de comida rápida hecha restaurante para policías, pero también un limpio restaurante familiar. 

Fueron rebanadas de pizza para cada uno, pero tampoco tenia hambre. Era un poco incomodo estar con Mi padre y Derek en la misma mesa. Mi padre lucia preocupado y Derek tampoco parecía que tuviera hambre. Aun no hablamos mucho desde que llegamos. 

-¿Qué haces cuando no esta tú tío?- Pregunto mi padre. 

-Arreglo lo que deja en el taller.- Dijo inocentemente. 

-¿Enserio? Deberías darte un respiro. Da un toque a Stiles, el siempre esta en casa. 

-¡Papá!- Le mire y sabía que había una razón. Y creo que la mas creíble era que pasaba mucho tiempo ahora con Derek, que mejor que el fuera a mi casa.- También tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa…

-Mirar al techo…- Dijo haciendo reír a Derek. Pero en momento esta de nuevo en sea mesa. Como pasar un tiempo en familia, como los viejos tiempos. 

 

.:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…: 

 

¿Qué hora era? No sé, pero la luna seguía en el cielo. aun que no la viera pero sabía que estaba ahí. Un ruido abajo me había despertado. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo que regresamos a casa y ahora estaba levantándome de mi cama a mitad de la noche. 

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese ruido abajo. 

-Stiles.

Escuche mi nombre, si, es mi nombre pero ¿quién? 

-Stiles. 

El sonido venia de abajo y afuera. Me acerco a la venta y a penas me asomó. 

-Stiles.

Observo con la penumbra de abajo a Derek. 

-¿Derek?

-Baja.- Si, era él a mitad de la noche. Abre la venta. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Afuera si que hacía ruido. 

-No hay tiempo, tienes que ver esto.- No gritaba, pero apenas susurraba. El silencio afuera era casi absoluto. 

-Cuando mi padre dijo que me dieras un toque uno de estos días, se refería que fuera en el día. 

-No es eso.- Lucia un poco preocupado. 

-Creo que es demasiado tarde Derek. 

-Es la placa.- Sentencio sonado el timbre de su bicicleta. 

-¿La placa… del bosque?- Acaso sería…

-Exacto.


	17. Una nube en el cielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he podido terminar el capitulo. Pero agradecería que dejaran sus opiniones.

Esa noche tuve un sueño y ya sabes lo que sucede cuando despiertas. No hay ningún recuerdo de ese sueño, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Pero había uno recuerdo y no dejaba de pensar en es momento del sueño mientras sacaba mi bicicleta del garaje. Había dejado a un lado la pijama para cambiarme por ropa que pudiera cubrirme del frío afuera. Estaba en la pizzería de nuevo pero esta vez no estaba mi padre, solo yo y Derek pero lo mas extraño del sueño era, que no estaba en la misma pizzería de esa tarde. Encambio un sitio en ruinas y polvo, muy oscuro el lugar pero sabía que era una pizzería. Y ahí estaba Derek, sentado enfrente de mi. 

Su rostro estaba sucio y llevaba ropa parecida mas a trapos sucios. Sus labios se movía pero solo escuchaba un sonido muy extraño salir de su boca como la estática de la radio. Pero algo llama mi atención afuera y no sé porque, pero miro a travez de la ventana del lugar. Es un cristal demasiado sucio pero de pronto no puedo ver el exterior porque una luz enciende en un destello cegador que se mantiene flotando en la inmensidad oscuridad. Escucho mi nombre llamar de una voz demasiado ronca, grave como la voz de un adulto. Y entonces volteo a ver a Derek, pero no era él mismo Derek que estaba sentado enfrente mío. Si no un hombre adulto. Eran los mismos trapos sucios que llevaba Derek, el rostro sucio y polvo posando sobre la barba que lleva el hombre. Pero no era Derek, incluso ese hombre tenia los ojos verdes también.

¿Pero como sabría que no era una versión de un Derek adulto diciendo mi nombre? Porque desperté y miré por mi venta para ver al mismo Derek de siempre. 

Antes de cerrar la puerta principal, porque la puerta de garaje haría mucho ruido al salir por ahí. Mira hacia las escaleras, si mi padre me hubiese escuchado levantarme ya me hubiera descubierto. 

-Hay que darnos prisa Stiles.- Su voz sonaba detrás mío. 

-Ya voy, solo me aseguro que mi padre no este despierto y arruine todo. ¿Exactamente a por qué vamos?- Pregunte ahora cara a cara. 

-Por la placa.- Sus pocas palabras empiezan a desesperarme o simplemente no he dormido lo suficiente. 

-Pero ya hemos ido hoy. ¿Qué sucede ahora? 

-Algo muy raro esta ocurriendo Stiles. No hay tiempo.

-Espera…- Pero él ya estaba montado sobre su bicicleta poniendo marcha a la calle.- ¿Qué sucede con el toque de queda? 

-Tranquilo ¡No hay patrullas!- Eso fue un grito del otro lado de calle. Me monte en la mía y di prisa porque no quería perderle el rastro en la noche oscura pero sobre todo fría noche. 

Derek no estaba muy lejos de mi. Aproximadamente a unos 3 metros, manteníamos una distancia montados cada uno en su bicicleta atravesando el pueblo. Las calles vacías no me producían temor, al contrario, las calles vacías en la oscuridad tenia cierto aire que me provocaba extrañamente tranquilidad. Atravesamos casa vacías, siempre barrios mas desiertos que el anterior. Las casas en venta estaban casi por todos lados. 

Lo mas extraño era que no había una patrulla a la vista como Derek había dicho. Ni siquiera un auto y me preguntaba exactamente a que hora de la noche estabamos. No mire el reloj de la mesa de noche en mi habitación pero la duda me hace un nudo en el estomago. 

Cada vez estoy lejos de casa, el frío se hace mas grande y me pregunto por Derek. Él casi no lleva nada puesto pero al menos no lleva los trapos sucios que le vi usando en mis sueños. Tampoco hablo de eso, porque no puedo. El aire me secaría la garganta al mismo tiempo que congelaría mi lengua, ya lo he intentado. Tampoco dejo que el aire frío se meta a mi cabeza porque si hay algo que saber cuando vas en bicicleta, es ver por donde ir y solo puedo ver en aire caliente que sale por mi boca. 

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

 

La parte mas difícil de cruzar fue después de la gasolinera, el camino de tierra pero mas de rocas que de tierra porque no paraba de rebotar por esa pequeñas piedras que sentía en el trasero. Ya estábamos mas cerca del taller, atravesamos el cementerio de autos donde un pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza. 

Derek Hale era un niño muy extraño, tan extraño que me sacaba de la cama ha altas horas de la noche de una sábado por algo que solo él vio y considera inusual. Tan inusual que no me despedí de mi padre él cual no sabría donde estoy si algo me sucedía. Si me sucedía algo, él único que lo sabría sería Derek. El niño que quiere que cruce el bosque, solos…

La idea de que él me acabe, me entierre o me asesine, crece. Él no podría hacer algo como eso ¿cierto? Digo, somos amigos, supongo. Pero la hemos pasado muy cool los últimos días, no tan divertidos pero es una buena justificación para no tirar mi cuerpo dentro del tenebroso bosque. 

Nos detenemos frente de la caravana y al no saber porque, solo me pone más nervioso. 

-Derek…

-Dejemos las bicicletas aquí, iremos a pie. Voy por las linternas. - Y los nervios brotaban por mi todo mi cuerpo.

-Derek espera. 

-¿Si?

-¿Por… Por qué hacemos esto?- Tartamudeo. 

-Por la placa. Vi luces haya.- 

-¿Estas seguro? Digo, es muy tarde y yo aveces veo cosas que no son. 

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No…- Digo en un tono que pone en duda lo seguro que estoy. 

-¿Y de mi?

-¿De ti qué?

-¿Tienes miedo?

No podía mentir a su pregunta, menos cuando me miraba con esos ojos, los mismos ojos que vi dentro de mi sueño.

-Si…- Y por primera vez vi decepción en su rostro.- … pero un poquito.- Intente corregir. 

-Esta bien.- Dijo en un suspiro.- Yo también tendría miedo si alguien me pidiera que saliera al bosque por la noche cuando hay algo suelto por ahí. 

Esas fueron muchas palabras de las cuales estoy acostumbrado a oír de él. 

-Espera aquí.- Dijo entrando a la caravana.

Seguía montado en la bicicleta con un pie apoyado sobre la tierra mientras escuchaba los ruidos dentro de la caravana. Por una extraña razón Derek no encendio las luces y creo que era un poco torpe buscar a oscuras. 

-¿Derek?

-Ya casi. 

Pero llevaba un buen tiempo dentro. La puerta estaba abierta y quería asomarse por ella pero donde me encontraba solo podía ver oscuridad dentro. Hasta que por fin salió y entre sus manos llevaba un bulto oscuro, o eso pensé cuando lo dejo sobre mis manos. Y con la linterna que él mismo alumbraba vi lo que realmente era. 

-¿Cómo?- Pregunte sin dejar de ver mi sudadera. 

-La olvidaste la primera vez que estuviste aquí.- Dijo. 

Y claro que había olvidado olvidar que la había dejado aquí. Esperaba el momento que me la devolviera fuera un momento épico. Pero había tardado mucho en hacerlo y esté no era un momento épico. 

-Mi papá empezaba a preguntaba por ella.- Eso nunca legaría a pasar.

-Esto.- Con la escasa luz de su linterna sacó un gorro.- Es para que no pases frío.- Y lo puso sobre mi cabeza lo que después sentí fue su mano acariciando mi cabello o tal vez apartando los mechones para el gorro. 

No supe lo que sucedió pero en un segundo ya no sentía el frío del exterior, en cambio lo que sentía era que mi cuerpo estallaría en calor, comenzaron por mis mejillas. 

-Gracias.- Logre decir y agradecer a la oscuridad para que no notará el rojo de mi cara. 

-Si vamos a tener miedo los dos. Será sin sentir frío. - No estuve consiente del momento en que Derek se puso un abrigo y una bufanda. Por mi parte agregue a mi conjunto la sudadera. 

-Derek Hale.- Dije. 

-¿Si?

-Sé que nunca me harías daño. 

-Stiles Stilinski. 

-¿Si?

-Pido disculpas por despertarte a mitad de la noche. 

-Disculpa aceptada. 

-Pero algo muy extraño esta sucediendo. 

-¿Puedes decirme ya que sucede?- Ese era el momento de lo épico de la noche. Derek puso una cara extrañamente seria. 

-Bien, primero pensé que era un sueño. Escuche ruidos e imagine que sería mi tío el que llegaba pero el ruido era tan grande que de pronto a parecieron luces. 

-¿Luces? 

-Por todos lados. Salí a ver de donde venían y el resplandor era del bosque. 

-¿Dentro del bosque?

-Dentro del bosque. En dirección a la placa. 

-¿Qué clase de luces?

-Se confundían con la niebla. 

Definitivamente lo que Derek decía era extremadamente espeluznante.

-Extraterrestres.- La idea cruzó por mi mente pero mi boca ya la había dicho. 

-¿Qué?

-Dije: Podrían ser los cazadores.

-Ellos dejaron el bosque hace mucho.

-Bueno, que tal… una nave que viajo una distancia interplanetaria.

-No estoy seguro. 

-Entonces sugieres…

-Ir ahí mismo.- 

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

 

Las cosas había cambiado un poco porque ahora caminamos en casi una completa oscuridad del día siguiente como Derek había dicho. Resulta que no era tan tarde como pensaba, sino demasiado temprano de otro día. 

-No pises las ramas. 

La linternas que consiguió Derek no eran tan potentes pero al menos podía ver lo que pisaba. Y también era inevitable que pisara una rama mientras Derek se movía como si tuviera los pies ligeros. Esto es tan irreal como leer los libros de ciencia ficción o como cazar. Claro, sin armas y con una gran posibilidad de salir heridos. 

-¿Estamos cerca? 

En esta oscuridad era casi imposible ver donde estas, al menos yo porque Derek solo dijo “si” en un susurro. Mis pies no eran los únicos en hacer ruido, podía escuchar al viento mover las ramas y también entrar aquellos agujeros de los árboles como una flauta gigante y eso, si era aterrador.

Mi parloteo había terminado, comenzaba a cansarme por seguir el paso a Derek. No había nada mas oscuro que el cabello de Hale. Si, eso era lo único que podía ver. 

-Shh.- Dijo cuando al sonido de otra rama romperse pero es casi inevitable cuando el bosque esta repletos de ramas sobre el suelo. Derek lo hace tan bien como si fuera lo mas natural, como si fuera un animal asechando a su presa. Y me da gusto estar del lado correcto.

-Shh- Él pisó fuerte sobre la tierra.- ¿Qué fue eso? 

Si algo tengo que reconocer de él, es cuando me sorprende con su super odio porque yo no lograba escuchar nada inusual, solo la nada. Y cuando se escucha la nada significa que algo grande se acerca. 

-No tengo la menor idea…

-La placa está del otro lado de la colina.- Y volvía a sorprenderme con sus super visión en la oscuridad.- Ahí esta de nuevo. 

-¿Cómo sabe siquiera si hay alg…- Pero no puede terminar porque yo también logre escuchar un zumbido. Como el zumbido de una abeja a la distancia, luego mas fuerte y ya no era igual una abeja.- Lo escuchó también ¿Qué es?

-No lo sé.- Era aterrador escuchar algo nunca habías escuchado en la oscuridad, nunca desea tanto que el sol saliera. Pero el sonido paró. 

Y como si mis plegarias fueran escuchadas por alguien. La luz encendió. 

Detrás de la colina atravesando la neblina había un resplandor demasiado cegador. Era como intentar mirar al sol, y si, algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Era como si luz blanca provocará un ligero problema auditivo porque solo lograba escuchar un ligero pitido agudo. 

-Derek…

-Tenemos que ir. 

-No creo que sea una buena idea. 

-Apaga tu linterna. 

-Esto no pinta nada bien. 

-Llegamos demasiado lejos.- Derek se comportaba como si fuera yo. digo, en otro tiempo no dudaría en caminar hacia la luz. Eso fue gracioso. 

-Y hay tiempo de darnos la vuelta y correr lo mas lejos que podamos. 

-¿No quieres saber lo que hay detrás de la colina?

-Que gracioso Derek. Pero creo que ya resolví el crimen. 

-¿Si?

-Si, los de la CQP, PCD ó CPP regresaron por su placa ahora vayamos a casa.- Dije sin tartamudear lo que era un logro a pesar del temblor de mi cuerpo. 

-Solo asomare la cabeza y veré que sucede. 

-Lo dices como si no tuvieras miedo.

-Lo tengo. 

-No se nota mucho.- Creo que empezaba a irritarle. 

-Solo mantén la calma y no hagas ruido.- Comenzaba él a caminar.- Shh.- Cuando volvía a callarme por romper otra rama pero yo también la había escuchado y no habían sido mis pies.

-Derek…

-Solo no hagas ruido. 

-Esta vez no fui yo… 

Entonces volteó a verme. Por alguna extraña razón yo me quede quieto en mi lugar como había dicho pero sentía la presencia de algo detrás mio. 

-Stiles. -Susurraba.

-¿Si?

-Corre.- Y sabía que había algo casi tocando mi espalda. 

No pude evitar girar lentamente, quería comprobar de reojo si lo que pensaba estaba ahí. Pero no había nada. 

-¡Ahora!- Gritó Derek. 

Y de la oscuridad observo una silueta muy parecida a la de un hombre. No de una araña como esperaba pero encender la linterna no fue la mejor idea. 

Grito cuando al dirigir la luz hacia la silueta no me encuentro tampoco con un hombre. En cambio veo un figura blanca con brazo y piernas pero con una bola de cristal en la cabeza donde me observo mi propio rostro. 

Es ahí cuando en verdad decido correr. 

-¡Por aquí!- Grita Derek pero deje caer la linterna. 

-¡Derek!- Grito porque corro a ciegas por donde creo que esta el taller.- ¡Ah!- Siento el golpe del dolor en mi rostro contra una superficie muy rugosa.

-Es por aquí.- Derek jala mi brazo levantándome del suelo.

-¡Extraterrestre!- Grito ante mi descubrimiento. 

-Ya casi llegamos.- Derek intenta de calmarme. Pero la luz detrás de la colina desaparece. 

-¡Extraterrestre! ¡Acabo de tener un encuentro del tercer tipo!

-Hay que irnos de aquí. 

El rostro me dolía demasiado pero habíamos llegado al taller en segundos, no dudo que el miedo haya sacado fuerzas de donde no las hay. 

-¿Nos siguió?- pregunto.

-No.- Ambos intentábamos de recuperar el aliento. 

-Ahora tiene sentido todo.- Sentencie. 

-¿Qué?

-Son alienígenas 

-Eso no era un alienígena

-Lo era. 

-Stiles…

-Yo sé lo que vi. Y eso no era humano.- El color del ambiente se tornaba azul de mañana. El amanecer estaba cerca. 

-No Stiles. Tú nariz. 

-¿Qué tiene mi nariz? 

-Sangra.- Llevo mis dedos arriba de mis labios, era inconfundible el color rojo a pesar del azul de la madrugada. 

-Intentó sacar mi cerebro.-Sentencie de nuevo. 

-Te golpeaste con un árbol.- Agradesco a Derek por no reír, en otro momento eso sería mi motivo de vergüenza por todo una semana. 

-Pero eso no era humano. 

-Lo era, solo tenia un traje raro.- Derek contradecía. 

-¿Las luces? ¡Esa luz era de su nave!

-Ni siquiera logre ver detrás de la colina.

-Estaba en lo correcto.- Me dije a mi mismo, no importaba que Derek me escuchara cuando otro zumbido mas grande en la lejanía se escuchaba. Él iba a decir algo pero el viento sopló. 

Estamos parado a un lado del taller observando el bosque, esperando lo peor. Observamos las oscuridad del bosque como si la bestia saliera rompiendo los troncos. Pero eso no sucedió. 

El azul de la madruga esta presente. Los zumbidos salieron las copas de los árboles junto a una masa negra confundida con el gris dela nubes del cielo. Parecía simplemente una nube oscura, como una nube de tormenta. Cuando estuvo encima del bosque, luces alrededor encendieron, no tenia la silueta de un disco como en los libros pero definitivamente era una nave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y lo he vuelto hacer. Lo siento pero mi computadora me impide terminar el capitulo.


	18. Las patas sucias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tenido que escribir lo más rápido que puedo y me han salido unos errores.

El azul de la madruga esta presente. Los zumbidos salieron las copas de los árboles junto a una masa negra confundida con el gris dela nubes del cielo. Parecía simplemente una nube oscura, como una nube de tormenta. Cuando estuvo encima del bosque, luces alrededor encendieron, no tenia la silueta de un disco como en los libros pero definitivamente era una nave. 

 

. . . . . . . . .

 

-¿Tienes alguna duda ahora?-Pregunté mirando de reojo a Derek. Pero su rostro parecía no cambiar.

-No es extraterrestre.- Más bien Derek parecía estar ciego, claro que no tenia forma de disco como en las películas. Eso iba a responder pero él me interrumpió.- Puedes oír las hélices. 

Un detalle que pase por alto pero podía escuchar. Ahora me preguntaba que clase que nave ocupaba hélices, un helicóptero no podía ser, no tenia el tamaño ni la forma ni siquiera la de un avión, pero algo que me perturbaba definitivamente era el rumbo que tomaba. 

-Derek… ¿eso viene a nosotros?

-¡Rápido!- Gire para ver a Derek solo para verle tomar marchar al camino de tierra húmeda y aunque el preguntar hacia donde ir, sabía que sería inútil responder por ese esfuerzo.

Tengo un millón de teorías respecto a esto, también siento el corazón latir demasiado rápido que pienso que saltará de mi cuerpo pero eso no sería lo mas extraño que vería ese día.

Los más épico es ser perseguidos por una nave extraterrestre antes del “amanecer” con mi nuevo compañero de evidencias por un camino de tierra mojada. Cometiendo el error mas épico también, fue el segundo para girar a ver la nave casi encima de nosotros lo que quiere decir, no ver el rumbo que tomaba la bicicleta, debo de admitir que no iba tan rápido para que la tierra doliera tanto. 

-¡Derek!- Fue un grito frustrado al mismo tiempo que sacaba el dolor de mi cuerpo pero el barro no ayudaba nada, lo sentía debajo de mis párpados que pensé que la única solución era llorar. Y de nuevo el pensamiento se esfuma al sentir sus brazos impulsando mi cuerpo. 

Y vaya que el cafe manchaba toda mi ropa. Pero eso no era lo importante. 

-¿A donde fue?- Pregunté quitando el resto de lodo sobre mis mejillas. 

-¡Esta encima de nosotros!

-¿Qué?- Parecía que también la sacudida contra el suelo no solo me había dejado ciego sino también sordo. La niebla parecía polvo moviéndose contra nosotros creando lo que sería una tormenta de arena pero blanca.- ¡Es increíble! 

-¡Sube ahora! No sabe que estamos aquí.

-Derek- Grité pero solo lanzó un mirada que por si más, era para decirme que no era el momento de preguntas o eso creí intuir con esas bastas cejas.

 

. . . . . . .

 

Llegar al final del camino o por donde se conoce la gasolinera, me sentí increíble, fue como escapar de la bestia. Pero solo me sentía terriblemente agotado. Las manos y los pies los sentía crecer y al mismo tiempo no sentía el resto de mi cuerpo y me pregunte ¿Qué rayos hago aquí? Cuando la imagen de la nave encima de nosotros llegó a mi mente. Giré casi rompiendo los husos del cuello para ver que no había nada de tras mío, nada encima de nosotros y ni siquiera un zumbido a lo lejos. 

-¡Derek!- Tampoco le veía a él. 

-Aquí estoy.- Su voz sonaba cansada pero en ningún momento alguna indicio de temor. 

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Lo estas tú? 

-Creo que si.

-Entonces supongo que también.- Y por mucho que pasará, di un profundo suspiro intentando recuperara las fueras que perdí o que aun no tenia. 

-¡E-s-o fue estupendo!- Volví a gritar ganado un mirada extraña de Hale. 

-Pudimos acabar lastimados o en problemas mayores…

-Pero no sucedió, quiero decir. Eso no era de este mundo ¿cierto? Podemos ser famosos con este pedazo de oro.- Imagine que si tuviera una cámara conmigo siempre, podía probar que algo realmente algo extraño sucedía al pueblo de Beacon Hills, algo raro sería corto, algo fuera de este mundo es la palabra.- Derek ¿comprendes que esto podría acabar con el miedo de las personas en Beacon Hills? Con la criatura en el bosque y… esas desapariciones ¿Derek? ¿No piensas lo mismo?

-No veo como.- Pero siempre estaba alguien para cortarme las alas, en este caso era Derek por mucho que deseará que no fuera así. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? 

-Creo que hay algo más. No creo que “eso” fuera de otro planeta Stiles. 

-¿Viste lo grande que era? 

-O quizás nosotros somos los pequeños.- No comprendía lo que Derek decía. Un momento me levantaba del suelo para el siguiente estar tan… serio. 

Entonces comprendí, Derek sentía miedo. Miedo a lo que sucedía, tal vez todos los día s despertaba con el temor del peligro rondando su casa. Pero no podía verlo tan fácil, quiero decir, lo disimula demasiado bien…- Hay algo en el bosque. 

-Definitivamente.-Sentencie. 

-Y no es una criatura que aparezca en los libros.

-O en los de sci-fi.

-Y no es normal ver una carpa dentro del bosque.

-Como tampoco encontrar una placa clavaba hasta el núcleo de la tierra.

-Son muchas coincidencias.-Sentía algo importante cerca.

-No olvides la nave.-Le recordé. 

-Si, una coincidencia más.— Después hizo una pausa dramática.- ¿Sabes lo que significa Stiles? 

-¿Qué?- No podía soportar la tensión que él había generado, todo mientras hace unos segundos éramos perseguidos por lo que era una nube negra.

-Es hora de pedir ayuda a los adultos. 

-¿Enserio Derek? ¿Crees que puedan creer?

-Tú me hiciste creer. 

Y no dije nada porque no había nada por responder a su afirmación. Recuerdo a Derek, el niño que nunca pensé conocer ni haber visto nunca, la sombra que parecía ser. 

-Será complicado. 

-No tanto como lo que acabamos de ver. 

-Tienes razón.- Bajé la cabeza para no seguir observando sus ojos, pero mis pies solo estaban cubiertos de tierra y no eran tan interesantes, entonces mire alrededor.- Mira, un adulto.

Un hombre se encontraba apunto de abrir la tienda de la gasolinera, que de 24 horas en luces fosforescentes no tenia nada. 

-No creo que él sea una buena idea.- Bufé ante el comentario. 

-Pero es un adulto, pedir apoyo fue tu idea.

-Pero ese sujeto no es un adulto.- Las contradicciones de Hale me provocaba dolor de cabeza. 

-¿De que hablas? Tu idea, mi apo…- Y de nuevo no terminaba mi comentario cuando apareció. 

-¡Hey!- Derek tenia razón- ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- No era un adulto, solo un simple adolescente con barros por todo el rostro o casi un adulto.

-Nada.- Derek dijo.

-Nada de nada.- Terminé yo. 

-¿No es demasiado temprano para andar jugando? Lejos de pueblo.- Parecía que quería intimidarnos pero su voz aun era muy aguda y con ese cuerpo de espagueti solo era mas alto que nosotros y eso no me detendría. Mientras Derek buscaba una respuesta yo me atreví a dar el primer paso. 

-Tú, digo usted. 

-¿Qué estas haciendo Stiles?- Derek susurró.

-Hacer que crea.- Le dije tan solo mirarle de reojo.-¿Se ha sentido observado? 

-¿Qué?- Respondió el hombrecito. 

-¿Ha visto luces en el cielo o escuchado sonidos raros?

-No esta funcionando.- Derek volvió a susurrar.

-No. Escuchen.- Parecía enfadado.- Ustedes dos son lo único raro que he visto por aquí. 

-¿Ha visto mas cosas?- Dije.  
-No. Pero no sé si han escuchado que niños desaparecen por estar lejos de sus casa, y si no quieren acabar como ellos. Es mejor que se marchen. Ahora. 

Era posible que lo que vimos no era real. Pero Derek estaba conmigo y esas cosas solo suceden con personas cuando están solas y luego nadie les cree porque nadie aparte de ellas vio, ó al menos eso sucede en las películas. 

-Ya nos íbamos.- Derek volvió a su bicicleta.

-Si, adiós.- Dije para montarme también en la mía.- ¿Ahora a donde? Por que no podemos volver a taller.- Dije mas cerca de él. 

-A tu casa. Si tu padre no te encuentra dentro de la cama, tendré problemas con el Sheriff 

-¿Y de lo hace un momento? ¿La nave y el hombre raro? 

-Será para otro momento.- Dijo en su tono mas serio. 

-¿Y tú? 

-Regresaré.- Y tuve miedo.

-No puedes hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?- Se detuvo en medio de la carretera al pueblo y no estuve seguro de una respuesta. 

-¿Puede ser peligroso?… Mejor puedes quedarte en mi casa.- Pero él tampoco estaba seguro de tener una respuesta. Después de un largo suspiro asintió con la cabeza. 

 

. . . . . . . . .

 

El camino se hizo mas largo por los vecindarios igual de solitarios que la noche. Mientras le contaba a Derek que sabía perfectamente como defenderme y lo que haría si algo le pasará a él. Pero no me tomo muy enserio, más bien lucia preocupado que yo por llegar, más que yo. Entendía mas que él lo que me pasaría después del infarto de mi padre al no encontrar a su único hijo en su habitación. 

Pero ahora podía hablar sin sentir mis pulmones desaparecer. Lo primero en llegar a casa sería esconder a Derek para que mi padre no le viera, al menos no hasta que se fuera al trabajo en un día domingo. Después tomar una ducha muy larga para sacar el barro de mis oídos. Y por último, llamar a mi padre para decir que Derek vino de visita. 

Pero apenas dimos vuelta al vecindario encontré la luz de su habitación encendida. Y fue ahí cuando el corazón se paró. 

-¿Ahora qué?- Derek dijo después de comprender que ya no podría subir a mi habitación sin que mi padre notará mi ausencia. 

-Ven.-Dije, y esa parte del plan, claro, no estaba planeaba pero era una posible solución.  
-¡Stiles!- Ya estábamos en nuestros puesto cuando escuche su primer grito. 

-¡Aquí papá!- Respondí. 

Y asomó la cabeza por la ventana. 

-¿Stiles? ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Derek?- Su rostro era oro puro. 

-¿Nosotros? Jugando.- Dije sin dejar de dar vueltas en la bicicleta junto a Derek.- Como Derek la reparó y no pudimos probarla ayer, lo hemos hecho hoy.- Había abierto el grifo para derramar agua y hacer la tierra más húmeda.- Pero me he caído. 

-¿No es muy temprano para jugar?- Fue lo único que pudo decir después de soltar un respiro más de alivio.- Cuando dije que dieras un toque uno de estos días, me refería a un poco mas tarde.

-Yo le dije que viniera papá. 

-¿Antes del amanecer?

-Yeep.- Su aspecto continuaba un poco desconfiado pero en ningún momento dejé de sonreír, si eso funciona tendré que ocuparla mas seguido. 

-¿Te encuentras bien Derek? 

-Si señor. 

-¿No has visto nada extraño al llegar aquí? 

-No señor. 

-Derek- Intervine antes soltando más un grito que un susurro. -¿Por qué papá? ¿Tú has visto algo extraño? 

-¿Te encuentras bien hijo?

-Si…

-Tengo que irme- Dijo metiendo la cabeza.

-¿A donde?- Su cambio de humor era muy sospechoso. 

-Por un caso, olvidado.- Y por un momento Derek y yo intercambiamos miradas.- Pueden quedarse mas tiempo o hasta que vuelva. Hay comida en la nevera, ya sabes que hacer. 

 

Definitivamente tenia que contarle a Scott lo que había visto. 

 

. . . . . . . . .

 

-…Y está, es mi habitación.


	19. Conserva tu cordura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar días y días sin subir. Pero en mi defensa diré que estuve haciendo algunas ilustraciones. Algunas del fic pero pronto las subiré cuando aprenda como subirlas.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Corrí para llegar a casa Scott. El perro de la cuadra dejó de perseguirme y me alegro mucho de haber llegado completo a pisar su porche. 

Hago sonar el timbre pero nadie abre la puerta.

-¿Stiles?

-Scott… tengo que contarte…- La puerta sucumbe y siento mis pulmones completamente vacíos. 

-Luces acabado.-Dijo apoyado en el marco aun en pijama.-Hueles a rayos.

-Sucedió… algo increíble…-Inhalar y exhalar, repetía en mi mente pero mi cuerpo no respondía. 

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es…

-Porque mi madre acaba de salir para su trabajo y puedo llamarla…

-No Scott, escucha. No lo vas a creer pero ya sé que es lo que ronda en Beacon Hills…

 

Y de verdad no me creyó.

Nos sentamos sobre el sofá y con el vaso en mi mano le conté todo. Sobre el día que había estado con Derek intentado sacar la placa y como fue a buscarme para volver cuando el sol aun no estaba. Pero lo que si se encontramos fue un resplandor en el mismo lugar, del extraterrestre con cabeza reflejante como el cristal y la nave suspendida sobre nuestras cabezas. Omití por supuesto que un árbol me golpeo. 

-Ok…-Dijo después de un momento mirando mi rostro, nada en particular pero sonreí para que sintiera esa confianza que teníamos.

-¿Y? Yo creo que hice un buen trabajo. 

Pero Scott no dijo nada, en cambio se levanto del sofá y pensé que seguía dormido porque no movió ningún músculo de su rostro hasta que agarró el teléfono de la canica.

-¿Qué haces?- Dije cuando empezó a pulsar números.

-Marcando. 

-¿A quién? 

-A tu padre. 

-¿Qué? Espera, ¿Por qué?- Mi mente decía que olía a traidor. 

-No has tomado tu addrell, apestas a rayos, hablas de extraterrestres y creo que tuviste alucinaciones.

-No son alucinaciones, fue real.- Dije poniéndome de pie. 

-Eso es peor… llamaré a mi madre.- Pero impedí que volviera a presionar otro número.

-No llamarás a nadie Scott McCall. No lo harás. 

-¡Stiles! Es mi casa y me das miedo.- Le solté el brazo. 

-¡Puedo probarlo!- Grite 

-¿Cómo?- Scott dijo parado sobre las puntas de sus pies. 

-Derek puedo probarlo.

-¿Cómo? 

-Él también estuvo ahí, él puede decirte que lo que vi es cierto porque él también lo vio.

-¿Así? 

-Si y en este momento está Derek está en mi habitación.

-¿Qué hace en tu habitación? 

-Simple. 

Cuando la patrulla se marchó entramos, sacudimos nuestros cuerpos en la sala y le abrí la puerta de mi habitación pero debió estar más acabado de lo que pensé porque aun no terminaba la frase sobre mi cobertor de Batman cuando se quedo tumbado en mi cama. 

Y se quedo dormido o en coma. Definitivamente comatoso porque no importaba cuantas veces dijera “Derek despierta”, él no lo hizo. Fue cuando la idea que tomar una ducha e ir a casa de Scott y contarle todo y todo eso antes que la siesta de Derek acabará. 

No necesitamos mas palabras para saber lo que íbamos hacer. 

Scott solo se puso encima su abrigo y sus zapatos deportivos verdes. Salimos de su casa sin decir ninguna palabra aunque sabía que estaba enojado conmigo pero no exactamente porque. Tal vez porque había arruinado su mañana de domingo o porque le había hecho salir de casa sin el permiso de su madre o porque aun llevaba su pijama puesta y todo el vecindario tendría los ojos puestos en él. 

Y de nuevo no fue así. Solo éramos dos niños caminado por otro vecindario fantasma. Ni siquiera escuche el ladrido del perro. 

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu nariz?- Dijo después del un largo momento.

-¿Esto? Fue un rasguño pero nada importante.

-Para ti todo es siempre importante.- Había dejado de correr y estaba agradecido por eso, pero ahora caminaba por la acera junto a Scott y no sabía en momento en que esto se voltio incomodo. 

-Me caí.- Intente mentir. 

-¿Me ocultas algo? 

-Si. En realidad correr por el bosque no es mala idea, siempre y cuando sea a la luz del día.

El aire era frío para la hora que era. De vez en cuando pisaba el césped de una casa para esperar la voz del dueño salir de la puerta con el periódico en la mano.

-Entonces… ¿Derek es tu amigo ahora?- Su pregunta no era inesperada pero solo quería saber lo que sucedía dentro de la cabeza de Scott.

-Digamos que si. Que siempre lo fue. 

-El mentiría por ti.- Scott miraba al suelo, tal vez a sus pies.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No lo sé.-Dijo casi escupiendo en mi rostro 

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad que sientas celos hacia Derek en este momento?

-¡No!-Respondió demasiado rapido.

-No lo puedo creer… estas celoso de Derek Hale.

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Tal vez este hambriento!

-Bueno, en mi casa puedes encontrar cereal pero también a Derek. 

-No es gracioso. 

Que puedo decir, Scott no quería hablar respecto a los sentimientos hacia Hale y de cierta manera yo tampoco. Volvimos a caer en el silencio camino a casa y solo deseaba que Derek siguiera ahí. 

 

. . . . . . . . .

 

-¿Derek?- Dije al abrir la puerta porque pensé que su siesta había acabado y ya estaría rondando abajo. 

-¿Dónde esta?

-Arriba, en mi habitación como te dije.

-¿Estas seguro?- Dijo Scott aun en el marco de la puerta

-Si, solo ponte cómodo y no te muevas.

-Esta bien…

Y en un parpadear de ojos subía por la escalera, caminaba por el pasillo y abría la puerta de mi habitación pero adentro no estaba él. No estaba él. 

La cama estaba vacía y la ventana seguía abierta.

-¿Derek?- Dije como si estuviera encogido en algún rincón del cuarto y brotaría de repente solo por mencionar su nombre.

Después me dirigí al baño pero tampoco estaba ahí. 

-¿Stiles?- Escuche la voz de Scott aun abajo.

-Si.

-¿Esta todo bien arriba?

-Si… 

Derek no estaba. Y no podía creer que se había marchado, digo, las cortinas parecían fantasmas cuando el viento las movía pero no era una buena razón para salir huyendo. 

Así que empece a bajar 

-Scott, te puedo jurar que él estaba aquí…-Terminé balbuceando al ver a Derek parado al pie de los escalones del primer piso.

-Estaba en el patio trasero.- Dijo y podía notar que traía el cabello húmedo. 

-Él si es real- Dijo Scott a su lado.

-¿Qué hacías allí…? -Empecé.- Olvídalo. Te preguntaras que hace Scott aquí, bueno…

-Scott dijo que tenia algo que contarle.- Derek me miró y eran esas miradas donde esperabas una respuesta sin decir la pregunta, en este caso, mi aprobación.

-Cierto, Scott es mi mejor amigo y de debe saberlo también.

-¿Entonces fue real? ¿Vieron una nave alienígena?

-Yo no creo que fuera…- Pero algo andaba mal con Scott cuando Derek comenzó hablar.

-Espera Derek.- Se tambaleaba y su boca hacía como un pez fuera del agua.- Esta teniendo un ataque asma. 

Scott parecía perder color como si no fuera poco, estaba al borde de un ataque de asma justo al pie de la escalera de mi casa. 

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Derek con un tono de preocupación contenida. 

-Iré por su inhalador. Llévalo a la cocina. 

Y de nuevo regresé a mi habitación, busqué un inhalador en lo profundo de un cajón donde podría estar uno, es mi mejor amigo y como uno suele hacer, tiene a la mano lo que puede necesitar el otro. Pero dudo que Scott oculte una porción de addrell en su habitación. 

-¡Stiles!

Y no lo dude por un instante. Corrí por el pasillo, salté del primero al último escalón y gire en la última esquina parar socorrer al llamado de Derek. Scott en cambio había caído sobre sus rodilla y tirado sobre el suelo Derek solo podía verlo de pie con la gran impotencia y un vaso de agua. 

-Solo dice cosas sin sentido.

-Scott amigo.- Me acerque y doble mis rodillas para estar a su lado.- ¿Qué sucede? 

-¿Es cierto?- Fue lo único que pude llegar a escuchar.

-Oh claro que es cierto.- Su pecho se elevaba y encogía. Fue cuando decidí darle el inhalador pero lo rechazó.

-¿Cómo era?- Estaba más interesado sobre lo que vimos que salvar su vida. 

-Ah ¿grande? No, era enorme. 

-¿Qué haces?- Derek dijo a mi espalda.

-Creo que eso lo calma. Scott, mira que tengo aquí. Si, es tu inhalador. 

-¿Stiles?-Derek recrimino de nuevo. Tal vez había cruzado la raya al tratar a Scott como un perro y tal. Pero sin duda funcionaba mejor que nada.

-¿Como las de Star Wars?- Dijo cuando su pecho ya no se inflaba. 

-No lo había pensado así. Pero pensando mejor, tenia la forma de un hueso.- Dije intentando recordar.

-¿Ellos te hicieron eso, cierto?- Dijo tocando la punta de mi nariz, aunque solo era la punta de su índice. Lo sentí tan fuerte como un golpe. 

-En realidad Stiles estrelló su cabeza con un árbol.- Y quise que Derek se callará en ese instante.

-Pero fue cuando intenté huir.- Dije en mi defensa. 

-¿Huir de qué?- Scott habló sin rastro de balbuceo o falta de aire. 

-Eso es lo más sorprendente, Scottie. Estaba yo parado frente una luz que brota detrás de la colina, aquella colina donde se encontraba la placa como te dije. Cuando sentí que algo se movía y volteé y lo primero que vi fue mi reflejo pero no era así. La cabeza del alienígena estaba a mi altura. Derek comenzó a correr y no tuve otra alternativa de seguir sus pasos y en noche oscura, estoy seguro que aquel árbol brotó y…

-Detente.- La voz de Derek era de un tono muy alto. Lo justo para callarme y volear a verlo.- Eso no fue lo que pasó. 

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó el aturdido Scott. 

-Primero, eso no era una nave alienígena. Segundo, eso no era un extraterrestre y tercero ese árbol había estado ahí siempre.

-Yo estuve ahí. Y sé que era lo que vi.-Me levante y me dirigí a Derek.-Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo. ¿No es así?

-Solo digo que no fue lo que vi.- Fueron su palabras. 

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-Esta vez fue Scott quien hizo la pregunta desde el suelo de la cocina. 

-Las escuche. Eran hélices cuando me despertaron, pero sabía que era algo más grande cuando llegamos al lugar. Y la cabeza brillante solo era un casco.-Derek mantenía la vista a la ventana. El aire era tenso comencé a dudar de mis sentidos. 

-Pero no tenia forma de helicóptero.-Dije más para mi que para él.

-Es porque no era uno y tampoco un avión.- Volvió a decir con toda esa seriedad en sus ojos. 

-¿Entonces que crees que era?- Intenté contagiarme con el mismo nivel de seriedad. Pero no recibí respuesta. Derek torció la boca y levanto los brazo en signo de tampoco tener idea. 

-¿Y esto tiene que ver con lo que sucede en Beacon Hills?-La voz de Scott me sacó de la idea de una nueva teoría. Cuando aun no le contaba hacer de nuestro nuevo plan entre Derek y yo. Scott tenia que ser parte. 

-Si.-Comencé de nuevo con una nueva propuesta.- O eso creemos Derek y yo.- Miré a Derek para recibir su apoyo y aprobación pero volvió a torcer los ojos en forma confusa.

-¿Cómo puede estar relacionado todo eso?

-Bueno Scott, lo que necesitamos es reunir suficientes pruebas de que algo sucede en Beacon Hills. Algo realmente grande sucede aquí y estamos seguros que aquella “cosa” en el bosque es una de ellas y todo lo que vimos en estas semanas también. 

-¿Y? 

-Como somos menores de edad, el siguiente pasó después de reunir todas las pruebas es. Entregarlas a los adultos. 

-¿Y después?

-¿Después qué?

-Si ¿Después de los adultos?

-Bueno, gente adulta como mi padre arresta a los chicos malos y nosotros seremos casi héroes por ayudarlos. O totalmente héroes.

Eso había sonado bastante mal. Lo sabía por el silencio en la habitación, Derek seguía con los ojos y cejas fruncidas. Pensé que sería lo que quería y en cambio Scott lucia totalmente Scott. Creo que al menos él seguí a pie de la letra. 

-¿Derek?-Dije 

-Me parece que nos falta estar de acuerdo pero lo pilló. 

-¿Scott?

-Creo que sí. Sigo teniendo hambre. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie más haya visto esta nave antes?

-Buena pregunta…-Pero no puede terminar porque Derek me cortó. 

-Bueno, había un chico abriendo el deposito en la gasolinera pero el no parecía haber escuchado o visto algo. 

-Si así fue. Lo que necesitamos es testigos…-Y de nuevo fui cortado y esta vez por Scott. 

-¿El chico de la gasolinera? 

-Si.-Respondimos al mismo tiempo. 

-Está muerto.-Dijo Scott con la cara sin ninguna expresión más que el miedo puro y temí que fuera a darle otro ataque. 

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Derek también lo estaba o eso cría con las cejas fruncidas y los brazo cruzados. 

-Mi mamá recibió una llamaba temprano, baje para ir al baño y fue cuando escuche. 

-¿Qué escuchaste Scott?- Pregunté más cerca de él y sentí que no podía caminar. 

-El chico de la tienda había sido asesinado.- Pero el reten de mis rodillas indicaba que también tenia miedo. 

 

. . . . . . . . .

 

Me di una ducha muy larga. Mi ropa olía a rayos y pensé que era la pubertad tocando a mi puerta. A Derek se le asomaba un poco de vello en la parte baja de la patilla, tal vez yo también tenga un poco debajo de toda esa mugre. 

Scott seguía abajo y Derek. Solo me tomarían unos segundos de limpiar mi cuerpo cuando escuche mi nombre. 

-Bajo en un momento- Respondí. Pensé en no volver a usar abrigo de nuevo ya que el invierno había pasado pero esta no era primavera.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- Dije al pisar el último escalón. 

-Dijiste que habría comida, Stiles.-Scott sostenía un tazón vacío.

-Hay una salchicha congelada en la nevera.- Respondió Derek. 

-¿Qué les parece cereal?- sugerí.

-No hay cereal.- Respondió Scott señalando la alacena. 

-Tampoco leche.- Terminó Derek.

-Lo siento chicos, pero mi padre y yo no tuvimos tiempo de hacer las compras esta semana. Pero puedo encontrar algo que tal vez si pueda cocinar.- Pero dudo que hubiera algo que pudiera salvar o mantenerlos un momento más, al menos a Derek.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- pregunto por último él. 

-Bueno, mi padre suele traer comida a casa pero suele tardar cuando se trata de homicidios…

-No me refiero a eso. ¿Qué vamos hacer para que este plan funcione?- Dijo levantando las cejas y vaya que lucia imponente con los brazos cruzados. 

Cuando el sonido de la patrulla aparcado sonó todos miramos la puerta. Scott salto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir por ella volteo a decirnos.

-Me voy a casa. Si mi madre llega y no me encuentra en casa estaré castigado. 

-Si, nos vemos mañana.-Respondimos al mismo tiempo. 

-Recuerda estar precavido a cualquiera avistamiento.-Dije en modo despedida pero sentí que sería ridículo porque el cielo no estaría despejado.

-Lo haré. Hola señor Sheriff. Me voy a casa. 

-Hola ¿Scott?.- Scott y mi papá se habían cruzado en el umbral de la puerta dando pasó a Scott que después del aquel ataque lucía un poco ajeno a su cuerpo. Lo demostrada al caminar.- Derek. Stiles ¿Scott está bien?

-Si. Mejor que nunca. 

-Estará bien.

-Ok…-Respondió. 

-Oye papá, no hay nada para desayunar. ¿Crees que podamos hacer las compras ya? 

-Si.- Él en cambio tenia un aspecto terrible con esas ojeras y el rostro más arrugado de lo normal.- Suban al auto. 

 

El supermercado de Beacon Hills no estaba muy lejos de casa, buen un poco. Pero cruzar el pueblo con Derek en la parte trasera de la patrulla es divertido. En otras ocasiones estaríamos sentados en cada extremo del asiento pero ahora estamos cerca, antes de salir de casa había llevado conmigo mi consola portátil y le enseñaba a Derek a cruzar el nivel legendario en Fight to the top. 

Por la radio sonaba una canción pegajosa sobre la nueva soda y su sabor derretido. No escuchaba totalmente la letra de la canción pero no podía imaginar a una uva con un papa bailando un aspersor pero era pegajosa. 

Una uva gana la batalla, eso es lo que recuerdo. La radio fue interrumpida por el sonido de la estática como el sonido a ríos desbordados. 

-Qué raro. Juraría que había una estación ahí.-Dijo mi padre intentando cambiar de estación mientras Derek y yo intercambiamos una miraba. No sabía que decir pero sentí que esto tenia que ver completamente fuerzas superiores fueras del alcance humano. Alienígenas sin lugar a dudas y sin importar lo que Derek creyera.- Pero ya estamos aquí. Solo quiero que tomen lo necesario.-Y mi padre había apagado la radio y cuando mire al rededor ya estábamos en el estacionamiento. 

En otro tiempo el estacionamiento estaría lleno o algo así, pero no vacío. Mi padre caminaba por un carrito cuando Derek habló.   
-Sé lo que piensas pero estoy seguro que tiene una explicación lógica sin meter a ningún extraterrestre.-

-La radio nunca pierde señal.- Rebatí con orgullo. 

-Es demasiado temprano para sacar conclusiones. No es el momento. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si queremos probar que algo grande sucede, tenemos que esperar. 

-¿Esperar a qué? 

-A juntar pruebas. Tu padre nos esta mirando. 

No pude rebatir porque mi padre nos miraba de pie de la entraba. Derek había bajado en un movimiento cuando el sheriff nos hizo ademanes de ir. 

Permanecí en un momento mirando mis manos, no sé porque pero sentí que debía ir con ellos lo más pronto posible. 

-Está lista es muy larga Stiles.- Mi papá cuando me incorporé.- No hay muchas cosas para que un adulto sobreviva así. 

-Es lo mejor para los dos.-Contesté intentando alcanzar la lista de compras pero solo fui testigo de la forma en que la partió en dos. 

-Tú jovencito iras por estas, mientras Derek y yo por las otras.-No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. 

-¡Eso no es justo! 

-Lo es. 

-Elegir es parte de mi derecho en está familia.

-Ahorra el discurso y date prisa no querremos perderte. Vamos Derek.

Derek no era de esta familia pero nadie le rebatía el derecho a dar su opinión. Pero se mantuvo al margen, solo al verlo marchar giró para expresar algo parecido a “es tu padre y el sheriff de esté pueblo”

-Cobarde.- Susurré. 

Mire la lista y lo primero en ella era leche. Mi padre solo la puede beber deslactosada. A la sección lácteos y tal vez me detenga por un yogurt. 

Pero algo no podía evitar pasar y era que cada vez que me acerca a la sección, hasta el fondo. No había cruzado camino con alguien o ver alguna silueta. El sitio parecía un pueblo fantasma mientras la luz amarilla me hacia sentir enfermo y el aire para conservar las verduras frió. Solo me provocaba un escalofrío. 

Entonces la vi. Entre queso y queso, una anciana siendo la primera en ver después de llegar. No sabía como pero me acerque porque parecía hablar pero nadie estaba cerca. Ella olía a libro viejo y su piel tenia eso color de paginas antiguo. Pero definitivamente no me había visto. La leche que buscaba con todo y marca esta cerca de ella. 

No mentiré que me dada terror estar pasar cerca de ella pero necesitaba la leche. Con pasos ligeros cruza detrás de ella. Pero giro.

-¿Los has visto?- Dijo con su cabello corto y blando.

-¿Ver qué? 

-Las luces en el cielo. ¿Lo has visto?- 

¿Podría ser? Era una revelación. Había alguien más que las había visto y estaba viva. 

-¿Si?

-Caerán del cielo.- Pero ella era malditamente escalofriante. 

-¿Pero quienes son? 

-No lo sé.- Respondió y repitió cada vez menos audible como si ella fuera el eco. 

-Ahí estas.-Dijo una voz gruesa a mi espalda.- Martha no asustes al niño. 

Gire sobre mis talones para ver a un anciano, lucían terroríficamente iguales. 

-Yo los vi.-Respondió la Martha. 

-Vamos Martha, esté no es un lugar para compartir locuras.-Dijo el otro. La sujeto del brazo y la llevo por el pasillo de salchichas. 

-¡Espera!- Grite para que lograran detenerse.- ¿Cómo eran?

-Ella está enferma hijo…-Pero el hombre no pudo terminar. 

-Eran de cabezas cristalinas. 

El mundo parecía pequeño entonces. Pero sabía que debía buscar. 

Corrí de nuevo por el pasillo. Y corrí lo más rápido de que pude hasta detenerme con Derek y mi padre.

-¿Y la leche?- Dijo al verme.

-Lo ten… olvidado. Pero regresare por ella. 

-¿Te encuentras bien Stiles?- Y esta vez me dirigía a Derek. Me acerque para susurrar. 

-Ya sé que debemos buscar. 

-¿Qué?

-Testigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y perdón por las falta de ortografiasdfse.   
> Espero subir pronto otro nuevo capitulo.


	20. Modo Zombie

Maldije por lo bajo para que mi padre no logrará escucharme pero las palabras de Derek siguen retumbando en mi cabeza. Tal vez tenia razón y debía dejar en paz a la pobre anciana del supermercado ¿Qué quería decir con ver cosas en el cielo? Yo también las vi pero no quiere decir que hayamos visto lo mismo y mucho menos el mismo día. 

Tenia las uñas rayando la mesa en la clase de la señorita Mendes. Ella nos dijo que tenia un invitado sorpresa este día. Y por la puerta entró un hombre bajito, encogido de nudillos y rodillas, como no pensar en aquella mujer del supermercado. 

No puse mucha atención cuando la señorita Mendes presentaba al pequeño señor, dijo algo parecido a señor no sé que. Para ese momento mantenía la vista a la colina atreves de la ventana hasta que la señorita mencionó “Las pérdidas”. Fue un momento en que gire la cabeza para lograr ver al hombrecito sacar de su pequeño bolso un títere.

-¿Alguien sabe cuando un ser querido se va?- Dijo él, bueno, con el títere puesta en su mano derecha con una vocecita un poco irritante.- No sale a la tienda, no sale a jugar pero deben de saber que nunca regresará. 

Yo sabía que cuando alguien se iba o mejor dicho cuando fallecía. No iba a regresar. Lo de mi madre me hizo sentir que estaba a un paso más adelante que todos. ¿Debería ser eso bueno? 

En vez de escuchar al hombre del títere trate de recordar lo que Derek había dicho. Que la anciana Martha era demasiado vieja para tratarla así ¿Así como? Pregunté. Pero él me dio una buena razón para pensarlo de nuevo. Dijo que tenia algo en la cabeza como cuando estas enfermo pero solo puedes estarlo a cierta edad y ella había vivido demasiado y era inevitable que estuviera enferma. Olvidaba las cosas, los rostros y que no vivía mucho en el presente, estaba enferma pero solía remontarse en el pasado, vivir en el pasado un día de estos. 

Y me pregunté si yo sería así cuando llegara el tiempo de ser tan grande como ella. Olvidaría este momento, no recordaría a mis amigos, ni siquiera a Derek. 

-Stiles.- Mencionó Scott sacándome de mis pensamientos pues este día no había estado del todo despierto. Vivía como en modo zombie. 

-¿Si?- Pues ya era el almuerzo y el tiempo o como había llegado a sentarme a su lado no recordaba, un gran indicio que probablemente terminaría como ella. 

-¿Por qué estas…-Busco las palabras correctas para lo que veía-… como si no estuvieras aquí? 

-¿Por qué me has dejado solo?- Era cierto, antes de sentarme con él en una mesa de la cafetería él se marcho y volvió. 

-Porque la pijamada que dijiste, será en casa de Lydia. 

-Espera ¿Qué? 

-Lydia dijo que si.- ¿Si a qué? quería preguntar. 

-Dijiste que le prometiste a Malia una fiesta y Lydia aceptó. 

-¿Cuándo pasó eso? 

-Cuando estabas aquí. 

Sentí perder mis facultades ¿Cuándo había dicho eso?

-Pero hay una condición…-Dijo levantando su dedo índice y ¿desde cuando hace eso?- Derek no esta invitado. 

-Perdón ¿Qué?- ¿De quién fue la idea? Derek y punto.

-Stiles… ¿Sabes por qué Derek no tiene amigos?- Hizo la pregunta con un gesto un poco exagerado. 

-Ilumíname. Sé que todo los rumores sobre él son más falsos que la llama en llamas.- Dije cruzado de brazos, no podía dejar a Derek fuera. 

-Los de su grupo creen que es un piromaniatico. Stiles ¡un piromaniatico!

No entendía porque Scott alzaba los brazos, un gesto tan mío pero impropio de él. O tal vez era porque no sabía el significado de la palabra que usaba. 

-¿Qué es un piromaniatico?-Lo asumí con calma, no podía ser tan malo después de todo.

-Bueno… creo que es algo que viene cuando no puedes dejar de jugar con fuego. 

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- Derek jugando con fuego es un poco peligroso.

-Creo que Derek es adicto al fuego. Creo que fue el que causo el incendio. 

¿Incendio? Busque que a Derek con la miraba. La última vez que lo vi, fue ayer cuando mi padre y yo le dejamos en el taller ya entrando la tarde. No sabía si estaría bien dejarlo solo después de lo que nos sucedió pero él mismo me prometió que estaría bien. ¿Lo estaría? 

¿Qué podía hacer? Invitarlo a pasar la noche parecía ser la respuesta más adecuada, siempre quise tener un hermano y aun que Scott era lo más cercano a uno. No me dejaba de preguntar ¿Qué tal sería de hermano Derek? 

No pude encontrarlo por ningún lado. 

Todo el resto de las siguientes clases se fueron más deprisa que las primeras y sin pensarlo ya estaba en casa. 

 

. . . . . . . . .

 

No fue una tarde tan divertida. Volvía a estar solo en casa y mataba el tiempo mirando por la ventana de la sala, la que da a la calle. Nada interesante después de todo lo que pasaba afuera. La pijamada sería al día siguiente pero yo solo quería matar el tiempo con Derek. 

Así que no estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hice después. Sabía que el toque de queda comenzaba en una hora, no me permití más tiempo en seguir pensando en si era lo correcto o no. Tomé mi abrigo, bufanda y el gorro que le pertenecía. Me monte en la bicicleta y me decía una y otra vez. Solo me tomará una hora ir y regresar. 

Llevaba todo lo necesario en mi mochila, todo tomado de mi cuarto pero no podía perder más tiempo en pensar. No era muy bueno en eso de ir a las carreras pero mis pies mantenía ese esfuerzo de ir lo más rápido. 

Vecindario a vecindario y un poco más de cuarto de hora para atravesar todo aquello. Si tenia suerte ningún auto se atravesaría en medio o me llevaría estampado, otra vez. Pero no había tiempo que perder. Si Derek había sido raptado o secuestrado por alienígenas, quien debía dar el anuncio sería yo. 

El pueblo entraría en un caos total como dijo Derek ¿Pero como no hacerlo? Si estamos siendo acosados, llevados y mutilados por ellos. Tal vez lo último no, pero si desaparecidos. Después de los que se fueron y los que se quedaron, haya un aumento en casos como esos ó propaganda de “¿lo has visto?”. Podría ser el próximo siguiendo mis instintos pero debía ver a Derek, sano y salvo. Por lo menos una última vez. 

El camino de tierra y los saltos de mi asiento por cada piedra del suelo me decía que estaba cerca. Y lograba divisar la caravana con la luz encendida, eso no podía ser nada me dije. Pudo dejarla encendida la noche de su captura. Pero como dije, una simple teoría. Teoría que me carcomía cada vez. 

Vi una sombra. Una gran sombra provenir de la caravana.

Antes de detenerme y bajar como la gente común lo haría. Di un salto para bajar sin importar si la bicicleta estuviera solida sobre la tierra o en pocas palabras, jalar del freno. 

-¿Stiles?- Escuché su voz pero no provenía de adentro. 

-¿Derek?- Estaba parado con la ropa sucia, era de esperar cuando vienes del taller. 

-¿Derek?- Pero yo no había preguntado. La puerta estaba abierta y en el marco se encontraba un hombre, con barba y todo. Acomodado desde la puerta donde podía vernos a los dos, su manos sostenía una cerveza medio tomada.-¿Quién es tu amigo? 

-Él es Stiles.- Dijo soltando el paño que tenia para limpiarse las manos para presentarme.- Es un compañero de la escuela. Stiles, él es mi tío Peter. 

-Mucho gusto señor.- Dije como pude porque aun no creía que ese hombre fuera su tío. Era alto, portando la ropa que cualquier trillado conductor de trailer llevaría. 

-El gusto es mío.- Dijo sin más y después miró a Derek.- ¿Has terminado? 

-La batería funciona, la fuga esta sellada y aun no encuentro la falla con la bocina.- Mire detrás de él, hacia el granero-taller y vi el vehículo del tío de Derek. 

-Sigue buscando, y tú.- Después me señalo con un dedo.- ¿Te quedarás a cenar? 

-No señor.- Primero mi padre me mata.- Solo he venido para entregar… un trabajo de la escuela a Derek. 

-Luces un poco pequeño.-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos como si no me creyera y después a mirado mi bici esparcida por el lodo.- Ok. Vaya forma de aterrizar. 

Y di un respiró cuando desprecio adentro y cerró la puerta. Mire a Derek se inclino para recoger el paño. 

Me miró y yo asentí sin saber porque, giró sobre si y avanzo directo al taller. Sin saber porque fue tras de él. 

-¿Qué haces aquí Stiles?- Dijo más cerca del taller y más lejos de la caravana como si se preocupara que su tío llegara a escuchar. Pero también entendí como si no esperaba ver, no es que estuviera contento de tener visitas pero me miraba como si hubiera llegado en un mal momento. 

-¿Es un mal momento?- Y no tenia control de mi boca. Como si mi cerebro y mis labios no estuvieran conectados. 

-No, no lo és.- Subió unas escaleras para abrir el capó de esa bestia con ruedas.- Pero estoy ocupado. 

Me mantuve callado, no sabía si ver mis pies o cualquier cosa que no fuera él. 

-¿Stiles? 

-Si.- Pensaba en una respuesta pero de nuevo mis labios ya están moviéndose.- No te vi en el instituto y… pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido…- Terminé balbuceando. No quería decir que pensaba que había sido secuestrado o tendría que discutir con él y veía que no tenia humor para eso. Pero se detuvo fuera lo que estaba haciendo con es llave inglesa y me miró. 

-Estoy bien.- Tenia las cejas fruncidas, empezaba a creer que era algo muy común en él.-Solo no fui.

-Espero no dejes la escuela… eso sería malo.- Quería darme un golpe en la cara tan fuerte para despertarme de este modo zombie. 

-No la dejaré.- Volvió hacer lo que estuviera haciendo. 

-Eso no es todo.-Dije descolgando mi mochila del hombro.-Traje esté woki toki.

-¿Para qué?- Había calmado esas cejas cuando giro a verme.

-Pues, para estar en contacto. Ya sabes. Así sabré si estas en problemas o… si yo lo estoy. 

-¿Vendrías por mi si estoy en problemas?- Sus ojos tenían ese brillo esperando una respuesta. 

-Soy el hijo de Sheriff de este pueblo. Vendría con refuerzos.- Quise plasmar una sonrisa en mi rostro pero sonrío y me pregunte si fue por mi respuesta o el ridículo que hacia mi rostro. 

-Gracias.-Y giró completamente para verme.- Puedes quedarte con el gorro.

-Gracias.- Dije para no balbucear en otra respuesta. 

-Creo que tienes que irte ¿cierto?

-Un poquito. Me gustaría quedarme.- Otra vez volvía hablar sin razón pero tenia algo claro.- ¿Te veré mañana? 

-Por supuesto- Sonrió.

-¿En el mismo lugar? 

-Si. 

Y en verdad no quería irme. Pero tenia razón, la hora se acercaba para comenzar el toque de queda. 

-Me voy.- Empecé a caminar hacía atrás sin ver.- Tu tío me da un poco de miedo. 

-Es, un poco excéntrico. Hasta mañana Stiles. 

-Hasta mañana Derek. 

Y corrí hace mi bici, solo dirigí una última mirada al taller. Tendría que darme prisa o mi padre me castigaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si el capítulo es corto pero pronto habrá más Sterek. Ya por fin sabemos quien es el Diablo rojo que estaba acecinando a esas preciosas chicas de KKT. En fin, era necesario lo del esté capítulo para las siguientes partes. No pregunte cuando falta para el final porque ni yo lo sé. Buenas noches.


End file.
